Der Fang
by NoirDragon13
Summary: Es begann alles mit einem Schachspiel und einer Wette zwischen Harry und Ron. Nun muss Ron mit Snape ausgehen. Wie wird unser beliebter Rotschopf den zugeknöpften Zaubertrankprofessor rumkriegen? RWSS, sehr OOC
1. Das Abkommen

Der Fang

Original: „The Catch" von Passo

Disclaimer: Weder die Figuren, noch die Story gehört mir. Ich habe sie nur übersetzt. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. (Schade eigentlich)

Meine Betaleserin ist Casija.

**Prolog: Das Abkommen**

Alle zauberhaften Geschichten haben einen Anfang. In der Regel beginnen sie mit den unsterblichen Worten „Es war einmal …" und am Ende küssen sich der Held und die Heldin und leben danach glücklich bis an das Ende ihres Lebens. Diese besondere zauberhafte Geschichte besitzt keine Heldin, aber dafür eine große Fülle an Helden. Trotzdem brauchen auch Jungs ihre Happy Ends. Nun, lasset uns beginnen.

Es war einmal in Hogwarts, da gab es fünf Jungen in ihrem Gryffindor Schlafsaal. Drei der Jungs lasen und hatten eine heftige Diskussion über die letzte Ausgabe des Playboy – ein Muggle-Magazin, welches von einem Schüler, namens Dean Thomas, in die Schule geschmuggelt wurde. Die zwei anderen waren Zauberer, namens Seamus Finnegan und Neville Longbottom. Die letzten Zwei waren in einem Schach-Match verwickelt, welches gerade erst begonnen hatte. Diese Jungen, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, saßen auf Harrys Bett, das magische Schachbrett zwischen ihnen.

„Harry, warum versuchst du es immer wieder?", grinste Ron, als Harry seinen ersten Zug auf dem Schachbrett macht.

Der bebrillte Junge antwortete nicht. Er bewegte nur seinen weißen Bauern zwei Felder nach vorn. Der Bauer gab ihm einen resignierten Blick und bewegte sich brav. Harry ließ sein Pokerface intakt, nicht willig Ron die Genugtuung des Bemerkens der schwindenden Hoffnung zu geben. Noch nicht einmal seine Schachfiguren trauten ihm. Eigentlich hatte Ron ja recht. Seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte er nicht ein einziges Schachspiel gegen den Rothaarigen gewonnen. Sie waren nun in ihrem siebten Jahr und seine Fähigkeiten waren denen seines Freundes nicht gewachsen. Also, was für ein Nutzen hatten seine Versuche? Aber man weiß ja nie. Die Sterne könnten plötzlich vom Himmel fallen und er könnte plötzlich ein Schachspiel gewinnen. In diesem Augenblick kam ihm eine Inspiration.

„Ron, ich habe eine Idee. Wir könnten dieses Match ein bisschen interessanter machen." Harry schob seine Brille auf der Nase zu Recht und gab seinem Freund ein mysteriöses Lächeln.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ron, ein wenig verwirrt.

„Wir könnten um etwas wetten." Harrys Lächeln wurde größer - und fieser.

„Du meinst, wie um ein paar Galleonen oder eine Schachtel Schokofrösche?"

„Nein, das is' langweilig. Ich dachte an was Gefährlicheres."

„Gefährlich, hmmmm… Oh, ich weiß. Wenn du verlierst, dann musst du Draco Malfoy vor der gesamten Großen Halle küssen." Ron lachte schallend über seinen Witz. Harry würde natürlich niemals zustimm…

„Okay", sagte Harry ruhig.

Ron blieb sein Lachen im Hals stecken. „ Was meinst du mit ‚okay'? Ist das dein Ernst?", brachte er erstickt raus.

„Ja. Natürlich muss deine Strafe genauso schrecklich werden wie meine."

„Was hast du im Sinn?" Rons Augen verengten sich. Harry verbarg hinter seinem ruhigen Äußeren ein hinterlistiges Hirn. Das hatten ihn sieben Jahre Freundschaft mit ihm gelehrt.

„Du musst Professor Snape nach einem Date fragen und …"

„Was? Snape! Niemals!"

Harry hob seine Hände, um Rons Argumentation zu stoppen. „Warte, hör mir zu…und, um es klar zu stellen, die Wette beinhaltet mehr! Ich meine, du fragst ihn irgendwann und er schreit dich an und gibt dir Nachsitzen und du denkst das war's dann. Oh nein, das war es nicht, denn er muss akzeptieren. Du musst wirklich mit ihm ausgehen."

„Hey, dass ist nicht fair. Malfoy küssen ist leichter als das, was ich machen muss."

„Okay, na dann. Ich werde Malfoy auch nach einem Date fragen. Selbe Bedingungen. Er muss auch akzeptieren. Was sagst du dazu?"

Ron dachte eine Weile nach. Er machte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen. Er war immer noch der momentane Gryffindor-Schach-Champion. Harry erinnerte sich noch nicht einmal immer an den Unterschied zwischen einem Turm und einem Läufer. Also, er würde gewinnen. Er grinste als er Harry anblickte.

„Deal!" Sie schüttelten die Hände. Damit stimmten beide zu. Kein Zurück war mehr möglich.

„Hey, Dean, Seamus, könntet ihr Jungs das mal aufschreiben?", fragte Harry ihre zwei Freunde, die dem Gespräch begierig gelauscht hatten.

„Warum? Traust du mir nicht?", fragte Ron ein wenig verletzt.

„Natürlich, tu ich das, Ron." Harry tätschelte seine Hände, um ihn zu besänftigen. „Das macht den Vertrag …konkreter."

Teuflisch grinsend holte Dean Thomas ein Stück Pergament und fing an die Bedingungen der Wette aufzuschreiben. Seamus, der sich das ganze ansah, machte einen Vorschlag:

„Hey Jungs, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ein paar Bedingungen hinzufügen? Also außer mit ihnen ausgehen, müsst ihr sie küssen in der Großen Halle. Auf diesem Weg wird jeder es erfahren."

Harry, der sich zu Ron umdrehte, hob seine Augenbraunen. „Ich bin dafür. Was ist mit dir?"

Ron schluckte. Diese Wette wurde von Minute zu Minute gefährlicher und schwieriger. Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge, wie er in einen tiefen Graben fiel. Er schrie und schrie und fiel tiefer und tiefer…Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er würde diesem Nonsens zustimmen. Er würde es schon irgendwie schaffen.

„Ich akzeptiere."

Dean beendete seine Schreibarbeit. Er übergab das Pergament und die Feder zuerst Harry, der seinen Namen mit einem Schnörkel drunter setzte, bevor er es rüber zu Ron gab. Rons Hand zitterte ein wenig als er unterschrieb. Er würde diese Wette nicht verlieren. Er würde eh gewinnen. Er musste also nicht über die Konsequenzen des Verlierens nachdenken. Ein Rendevouz mit Snape, beim Barte Merlins. Er malte sich seinen Triumph in den schillernsten Farben aus, bevor er Harry wieder ansah.

„Also, Harry, mein Junge, du solltest dir schon einmal überlegen, wie du Malfoy am leichtesten rumkriegst. Ich werde gewinnen, wie du weißt."

Harry blinzelte nur. „Das werden wir sehen. Nun, wo waren wir?"

Die nächsten zwei Stunden waren die wahrscheinlich Spannungsgeladesten in der Geschichte des Gryffindor Turms. Dean, Neville und Seamus fühlten die Spannung ebenso beim zusehen wie die denkenden und schwitzenden Spieler über dem Schachbrett. Das Match schien nicht enden zu wollen. Aber, alles, egal wie schön es ist, muss zu einem Ende kommen. So beendeten Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, zwei Stunden nach dem Unterschreiben des verhängnisvollen Vertrages, ihr Schachspiel.

Es musste die Spannung gewesen sein oder vielleicht die Angst vor dem Verlieren. Es musste etwas gewesen sein… etwas, dass ihn verlieren ließ. Ron starrte mit weiten, leeren Augen auf seinen schwarzen König als Harry sein „Schachmatt" fallen ließ. Alles bewegte sich langsamer als sonst. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es gab immer ein erstes Mal und das war seine erste Niederlage. Er starrte auf seine schwitzenden Hände, die sich immer wieder in seinem Schoß ballten und wieder lösten. Sicherlich, es konnte nicht passiert sein. Er blickte langsam auf und in Harrys teilnahmsloses Gesicht. Sein bester Freund begann zu grinsen.

„Sieht so aus, als ob du die Blumen bestellen wirst, Ron"


	2. Strategie

**2. Strategie**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo

Beta-Leserin ist Casija.

Ron schlug die Tür des Badezimmers zu, als er nach dem Duschen den Schlafraum betrat. Seine Zimmergenossen hatten es schon für das Frühstücken verlassen. Aber so war es meistens, er wachte als letzter auf , duschte und danach hatte er das Zimmer für sich allein. Normalerweise mochte er solche sonnigen Mittwochmorgen, aber dieser war eine Ausnahme.

Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, er – Ron Weasley- hatte gegen Harry Potter gestern im Schach verloren. Mal abgesehen von diesem Schlag gegen sein Ego, die Bedingungen dieser Wette würden ihn umbringen. Er musste Snape nach einem Date fragen. Von allen Leuten, warum er? Und - er musste sicherstellen, dass der Zaubertränkemeister zustimmte. Das bedeutet, dass er sicher stelle musste, dass der Professor so etwas ähnliches wie Zuneigung zu ihm fühlte. Und **das** bedeutete, dass Ron eine unabsehbare Zeit mit Snape verbringen musste, damit dieser sich in ihn verliebte.

Er könnte vielleicht Erfolg haben. In zehn Jahren, wenn er Glück hatte. Das war einfach zu schwierig. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er dieser dummen Wette zugestimmt hatte. Er wusste noch nicht einmal ob Snape schwul, hetero oder wer-weiß- was war…

Eine Weile hatte er vor, sich einfach vor der Wette zu drücken oder einfach nichts zu tun. Aber das war so überhaupt nicht seine Art. In diesem Abkommen ging es vor allem um die Würde. Er musste zeigen, dass er sein Versprechen auch hielt. Er wusste, dass Harry alles versuchen würde, um Malfoy rumzukriegen, wenn er verloren hätte. Genau! Er musste einfach eine zeitlang sein Missfallen gegenüber Snape vergessen, bis das alles vorüber war. Es war einfach eine Sache des Stolzes und Ron Weasley besaß zweifellos einen.

Nun, wie schaffte er es, dass Snape ihn mochte? Er sollte vielleicht mit seinem Aussehen anfangen. Mädels (und Kerle) schienen zu meinen, dass das wichtig ist.

Er zog das Handtuch um seine Taille weg und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild in dem lebensgroßen Spiegel Er vermutete, dass er nicht schlecht aussah. Im Moment sah er eigentlich ganz gut aus, wenn er diese verdammten Sommersprossen im Gesicht und auf der Brust ignorierte. Sommergebräunt und hübsche Muskeln. Er bog seine Arme ein bisschen und machte ein paar Stretch-Übungen. Er drehte sich um, um einen guten Blich auf seinen Allerwertesten zu bekommen. Hmmm… hübsch und knackig. Er war in guter Kondition – dank seiner dreijährigem Laufbahn als Gryffindor Hüter und Co-Captain (mit Harry). Wenn er beabsichtigte, dass Snape ihn mochte, dann musste er damit anfangen, dass sein Auftreten beachtet wurde.

Zu seinem Glück hatten sie heute morgen Zaubertränke. Und weil Ron ein Stunde nach seinen Freunden aufgewacht war, musste er jetzt das Frühstück überspringen und die nächsten 30 Minuten oder so nutzen, bevor er seinem Professor in der Klasse gegenüberstand.

Er ging rüber zu Seamus Schreibtisch und borgte sich den Föhn des irischen Jungen. Sie hatten oft darüber gelacht, dass Seamus so viel Zeit für seine Haare opferte, aber er musste eingestehen, dass er immer gut aussah- im Gegensatz zu den Durcheinander auf den Köpfen von Ron und Harry.

Nach dem Föhnen und Stylen seiner Haare zog er sorgfältig seine Uniform an. Keine Falten, ordentlich geknoteter Schlips, saubere Robe, die genau richtig saß und die Schuhe ordentlich geschnürt. Bevor er es vergaß, nahm er einen von Harrys unbenutzten Colognes und spritzte sich ein wenig Kiefergeruch auf sich. Duft war auch immer ein Punkt um einen formidablen Eindruck zu machen. Er ging zurück zum Spiegel und überprüfte sein Aussehen. Nett, aber nicht zu niedlich. Genau richtig. Ron gab seinem Spiegelbild ein mutgebendes Lächeln.

Nun, gab er einen hübschen Kerl ab.

Er checkte seine Armbanduhr und nahm seine Büchertasche. Er hatte noch fünf Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn.

Ron Weasley stand nervös vor den Kerkertüren. Er holte ein paar mal tief Luft, bevor er eintrat. Als er die Tür öffnete, fühlte er einen gewissen Ärger über sich selbst. Warum war er eigentlich so nervös? Es war ja nicht so, dass Snape ein wahrer Zuchthengst oder so war. (B/N: Keine Ahnung ob das richtig übersetzt ist. Wenn jemand ´ne bessere Idee hat, bitte melden!)

Er betrat das Klassenzimmer erst, als Snape schon die Anwesenheit kontrollierte. Der ewig schwarz-tragende Tränkeprofessor gab ihm einen missbilligenden Blick, als Ron zu seinem Platz zwischen Harry und Hermine ging. Zum Glück war er noch nicht so spät, dass Snape Gryffindor Punkte abziehen konnte.

Als Ron sich setzte, gab ihm Hermine einen merkwürdigen Blick.

„Du siehst anders aus"

„Anders gut oder Anders schlecht?" Er befingerte seine Krawatte. Hatte er irgendetwas übertrieben?

„Anders gut", lächelte sie freundlich. „ Ich war es schon völlig leid, dich ständig zu ermahnen, dass du deine Haare endlich mal ordnen sollst. Nun, ich würde mir wünschen, dass noch jemand meinem Beispiel folgen würde." Sie gab Harrys Kopf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.

Harry blickte sie daraufhin nur unschuldigen an. „Du siehst großartig aus, Ron." Er beugte sich rüber und schnüffelte. „Ist das Cologne?"

Ron nickte. „Yeah. Es ist deins. Du bist nicht wütend, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Du bist frei darin es zu benutzen. Ich werde es niemals benutzen. Ich weiß nicht, warum die Leute mir so einen Scheiß schenken."

„Potter, Weasley, das ist ein Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und kein Chat-Room. Ich bin mir sicher die Klasse hat besseres zu tun als eurem unaufhörlichen Geschwätz über Cologne zuzuhören."

Professor Snapes Stimme schwappte zu ihrem Sitzplatz rüber und beendete ihr Gespräch abrupt. Rot werdend, sah Ron sich um. Die Slytherins kicherten. Großartig.

Ron drehte sich zu seinem Professor und ihre Augen trafen sich. Braun starrte in Schwarz. Snape hob seine Augenbraun. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Ron sah nach unten, seufzte. Diese Sache wurde schwieriger als er dachte. Es zu schaffen, dass Snape ihn mochte, würde wie Zähne ziehen sein.

„ So was sagst du …du willst das Snape dein Freund wird?", fragte Hermine, ihre Augenbraunen gerunzelt.

Sie waren in einer isolierten Ecke der Bibliothek. Dort konnten sie leise miteinander reden ohne das irgendjemand sie störte. Die letzten Minuten hatten die zwei Jungs Hermine die Situation erklärt, nachdem sie Ron über seinen plötzlichen Imagewechsel ausgefragt hatte.

„Na ja, eigentlich nicht. Ich muss es nur schaffen, dass er mich genug mag, um ja zusagen, wenn ich ihn frage.", antwortete Ron.

„Aber ist das nicht dasselbe?", beharrte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Du kannst mit jemanden ausgehen ohne mit demjenigen zusammen zu sein. Ron muss nur einmal mit Snape ausgehen. Wenn sie entscheiden mit dem fortzufahren, was auch immer dann zwischen ihnen ist, können sie das ja tun."

„Ey, Harry! Mir gefällt überhaupt nicht, was du da vorschlägst. Ich mag dieses schleimige Wesen nicht. Ich tue das nur, um zu zeigen das ich ein Mann bin, der sein Wort hält.", brachte Ron vernünftig, aber leicht angeekelt heraus. Der Übergang von Snape hassen zu Snape mögen war nicht unbedingt leicht.

Harry hielt seine Hände hoch. „Okay. Ich weise nicht darauf hin, dass du nervös in seiner Nähe bist. Also mache ihn nur interessiert genug."

„Und…", Hermine tippte ihre Schreibfeder auf den Tisch: „Du willst, dass wir dir dabei helfen ihn zu kriegen."

„Genau.", nickte Ron. „Ich kann das nicht alleine tun. Ich brauche einen Plan und ihr beiden werdet mir dabei helfen."

„Hmmm…ein Plan. Das fängt an interessant zu werden." Hermine holte ein Blatt Pergament und fing an zu entwerfen. Harry und Ron lehnten sich rüber und für die nächsten Stunden planten die drei Gryffindors das „Fang Severus Snape Projekt".

„Okay, Ron, du weißt, was du zu tun hast?", fragte Hermine, während sie seinen Kragen glatt strich.

„Ja, ja. Scheiße! Ich glaub es einfach nicht, dass ich deswegen nervös bin." Verkrampfte Finger fuhren durch sein rotes Haar. Es war gerade kurz davor dieses Fang Snape Ding zu tun.

„Halt still!", maulte Hermine.

Ron sah sie an. Sie schien so nervös wie er zu sein. Er guckte zum anderen Ende der Halle, wo Hogwarts Goldener Junge an die Wand gelehnt stand. Im Gegensatz zu anderen beiden, sah wie immer cool und lässig aus. Glücklicher Bastard.

Der Plan war dieser: Wenn Severus Snape nach dem Essen auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro wollte, musste er diesen Gang entlang gehen. Harry würde vortäuschen an ihm vorüberzugehen und würde Ron und Hermine ein Signal geben, wenn Snape zu der Ecke in dem Gang gehen würde, wo sie standen. Ron und Hermine würden dann ein Gespräch führen (vorgetäuscht, natürlich) in dem es darum geht, dass Hermine mit ihm ausgehen will, er aber verweigerte standhaft ihren Avancen. Naja, Ron hat diesen Teil geplant. Es war harte Arbeit, Hermine davon zu überzeugen, dass sie das verzweifelte Mädchen spielen soll.(„Warum ICH du eingebildeter Dummkopf? Ich soll, um ein Date mit dir zu betteln?"), aber am Ende hat sie zugestimmt, nachdem er ihr den Genuss eines Butterbieres demnächst in den Drei Besen versprochen hatte.

Wie auch immer, weiter mit dem Plan: Sie würden anfangen lärmend zu diskutieren und Ron würde überrascht und dankend Snape entdecken, wie er in ihre Richtung kam. Dann würde er Snapes Arm nehmen und Hermine sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, diese Diskussion zu beenden, aber er musste etwas wirklich wichtiges mit dem Zaubertrankprofessor diskutieren. Ron würde Snape dann einen flehenden Blich zu werfen, der „Hilf mir" bedeutet. Snape würde dann verstehen, dass der Junge Hilfe braucht und würde ihn beschützen, schließlich war Hermine eine von seinen meist gehassten Schülern neben Harry und Neville. Ron würde dann mit Snape zu dessen Büro gehen und versuchen mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Erinnere dich, Ron. Frage ihn nicht aus. Lass ihn nur wissen, dass du eine interessante und sensible Person bist. Er soll sich danach an dich erinnern.", erinnerte ihn Hermine bevor es Zeit wurde.

„Ich bin eine interessante und sensible Person…", murmelte Ron vor sich her. Was sollte er sagen? #Ach was soll´s, Ron, du schaffst das schon!# (# Gedankensprache)

Und dann war es soweit, Harry nieste laut und putzte seine Nase als ob er eine Erkältung hätte. Dann verschwand er von seinem Platz und ging Richtung Snape.

„Das ist das Signal." Hermines Augen waren so groß wie Untertassen.

„Okay, bleib ruhig. Jetzt geht's los."Ron ließ Hermines Hand los und sie begannen zu reden, am Anfang leise dann lauter werdend, während sie sich der Kurve näherten.

Um die Ecke herum, hörten sie Snape wie er Harry sagte, dass er zu Madam Pomfrey wegen seiner Erkältung gehen sollte. Das sagte er in demselben gehässigen Tonfall, den er immer bei Gryffindors benutzte.

„Ron, bitte! Du musst mit mir ausgehen! Nur einmal. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir eine schöne Zeit haben.", sagte Hermine zu Rons Rückseite.

„Hermine, ich bin nicht auf diese Art an dir interessiert. Wie oft haben wir darüber schon geredet…" Ron begann dann mit einer hochtrabenden Rede über ihre Freundschaft und solche Sachen. Er bewegte sich um einen kleinen Blick auf Hermine zu bekommen. Sie sah ihn mit einem Welpenausdruck an. Sie guckte wirklich überzeugend. Wenn er nicht darin verwickelt wäre, dann würde er diese gespielte Situation lustig finden.

Als er um die Ecke bog, knallte er direkt in Snape. Die Situation war perfekt. Als funktionierte nach Plan. Bevor sich der Professor über ihr Verhalten auslassen konnte, Ron sah ihm in die Augen und gab ihm einen verzweifelten Blick. Sogleich hielt er den Arm des Zaubertränkeprofessors und sagte laut zu Hermine:

„ Sorry, dass ich dich so verlassen muss Hermine, aber ich muss Professor Snape ein paar Fragen über Zaubertränke stellen. Ich sehe dich später." Ron lief danach in Richtung Snapes Büro und ließ Hermine hinter sich.

Ron hatte die Hälfte des Ganges erreicht, als Snape zu sprechen anfing:

„Mister Weasley, wo führen sie mich eigentlich hin?"

Ron stoppte, leise verblüfft. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte nicht realisiert, dass er den Professor die ganze Zeit gezogen hatte. Er sah zurück. Hermine war nirgendwo zu sehen. Sie hatte sich rar gemacht, ganz nach Plan. Er drehte sich zurück zu Snape um. Nun waren sie nur noch zu zweit… und er hatte absolut nichts zu sagen.

Snapes rechte Augenbraun hob sich zu seinem patentierten arroganten Blick. Seine schwarzen, blitzenden Augen verengten sich und er sah Ron besser gesagt extrem misstrauisch an. „Mister Weasley?"

„Uhm…d-danke für ihre Hilfe…?", stotterte Ron. Er realisierte, dass er immer noch Snapes Arm hielt und ließ ihn schnell los und stotterte schnell eine Entschuldigung.

Snape seufzte und sah kurz nach unten, bevor er sich zurück zu Ron drehte. „Mister Weasley, beim nächsten Mal würde ich sehr schätzen, wenn sie mich nicht in ihre lästigen Liebesstreitereien reinziehen. Ich finde sie wirklich ermüdend. Nun entschuldigen sie mich, ich muss zu meinen Büro."

Er fegte zu seinem Büro, der schwarze Mantel flatterte ihm dramatisch hinterher. Ron starrte ihm hinterher mit offenem Mund. Das wars? Hatte er irgendetwas verpfuscht? Yup, es sah eindeutig danach aus.

Plötzlich stoppte Snape und drehte sich um. Er schenkte Ron einen merkwürdigen Blick. „Haben sie irgendetwas mit ihrem Aussehen gemacht, Mister Weasley?"

„Häh? Oh, mein Aussehen? Ich ..Ich h-hab meine Haare ein wenig gegelt. Das war alles." #Großartig, Ron. Wie redegewandt.#

„Sie sehen…besser aus." Professor Snapes Mund verzog sich in etwas, was wie ein Lächeln aussah. Ron war gerade dabei zurück zu lächeln, aber der Professor fuhr fort.

„Relativ besser im Vergleich zu ihrem Vogelnest, was sie früher hatten. Guten Tag, Mister Weasley." Er drehte sich um und ging weiter.

Ron wurde zurückgelassen, stand da und fragte sich, ob er ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung erhalten hatte. (B/N: Das frag ich mich gerade auch! **;-)**)

_Ich versuche das nächste Kappi in zwei Wochen hochzuladen._


	3. Grübeln eines verwirrten Verstandes

Original: „The Catch" von Passo

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts – noch nicht mal die Idee für diese Story. Ganz schön schwachseufz

_Also Malina, ich und meine Betaleserin Casija haben und ganz doll beeilt, damit du nicht so lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten musst. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir._

**Kapitel 2: Grübeln eines verwirrten Verstandes**

Hermine zog Ron später an diesem Nachmittag in eine Ecke, zehn Minuten bevor Zauberkunst begann. Sie stürzte sich auf einmal auf ihn, während Harry alleine in der Mitte des Ganges hinterher schlenderte und die weiblichen und (männlichen!) Verehrer, die an den Seitenlinien ohnmächtig wurden, ignorierte. Ron war ihnen nämlich den restlichen Tag nach dem Treffen mit Snape am Morgen aus dem Weg gegangen. Er war der Meinung, dass er ein paar Stunden alleine sein musste, um darüber nachzudenken.

„Also, wie war's?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt, während sie sich an Rons Ärmel klammerte.

Er seufzte als Antwort. „Ich weiß es nicht Hermine. Er beleidigt mich und gibt mir Komplimente zur selben Zeit oder seine Komplimente klingen wie Beleidigungen, deshalb weiß ich nicht so genau, was ich davon halten soll. Und er –"

„Woah! Mach langsam, Junge. Erzähl es mir im Detail."

„Genau Ron. Erzähl es uns …" Das kam von Harry, der gerade seine zwei Freunde erreicht hatte. Er wurde in dem Moment unterbrochen, als eine übereifrige Hufflepuff Viertklässlerin an ihnen vorbeiging und sie atemlos Harrys Robe packte und versuchte etwas keuchend zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich etwas von Bewunderung wegen der Gegenwart des großen Harry Potters. Das Mädchen musste von ihren Freunden wegdirigiert werden, als sie nicht gehen wollte. Danach glättete Harry nur ruhig seine Robe und lächelte Ron freundlich an, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

„…was ist passiert als wir weg waren?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das war es, was Harry so erstaunlich machte. Er hatte diese Legionen von Fans und Verehrern, die sich wie die Fliegen vor seine Füße fallen ließen und ihm Blumen und Flaschen mit Cologne, welches er nie benutzt, schickten – und der Kerl versuchte still das Leben eines normalen Menschens zu leben, als ob sie nicht existierten. Er hatte ihn deswegen mal gefragt. Nun ja, zurück zur aktuellen Situation …

Ron gab schnell die Geschehnisse von heute morgen wieder, was nicht wirklich lange dauerte bei dem sehr kurzen Gespräch mit Snape, was er geführt hat. Nachdem er die letzten Worte des Professors wiedergegeben hatte, runzelte Hermine ihre Stirn.

„Gut, Ron …", begann sie, „das könnte bedeuten, dass ihm dein neuer Look gefällt. Aber ob das heißt, dass du ihm **_so_**gefällt – du weißt schon, ob er dich reizend findet und alles …wir können nicht wirklich sicher sein. Du siehst, er könnte auch nur einen Fakt darlgelegt haben und es ist wirklich überraschend, dich so gepflegt zu sehen…"

„Rrrrr! Vielen herzlichen Dank auch!" Ron kreuzte seine Arme zornig.

(B/N: Getroffene Hunde bellen! **g**)

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe.", lächelte sie freundlich und fuhr fort.„ Aber wir müssen sicherlich jedes einzelne Wort analysieren. Der Professor ist eine sehr kryptische Person und bei ihm muss man zwischen den Zeilen lesen! Und dann ist da auch noch dieses Fast-Lächeln, von dem du uns erzählt hast-"

„Hat er dich von oben bis unten angesehen?", fragte Harry plötzlich und schnitt Hermine damit das Wort ab.

„Was?" Ron drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Hat er dich von oben bis unten angesehen?", wiederholte Harry geduldig.

Ron nickte und versuchte sich zu erinnern. „ Ich denke schon. Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Es war, bevor er mich gefragt hat, ob ich etwas an meinem Aussehen verändert habe. Warum? Hat das was zu bedeuten?"

„Langsam?", fragte Harry erneut.

„Uh, ja. Um genau zu sein, hat er es noch mal getan als er sagte, dass ich besser aussehe."

„Das bedeutet sehr viel." Harry grinste seinen besten Freund an, die grünen Augen glitzerten. „Es bedeutet, dass er dich abgecheckt hat. Er ist interessiert, Ron."

„Interessiert…du meinst, er könnte daran interessiert sein mit mir auszugehen?", fragte Ron ungläubig und hatte dabei seinen Blick auf seine Brust gerichtet.

„Warte, warte!", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Es kann nicht so einfach sein. Er könnte bloß Rons Aussehen bemerkt haben…"

„Herm", begann Harry ganz tolerant:„ Männer lassen ihre Augen nicht direkt über einen anderen männlichen Körper (zweimal!) wandern nur um Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Glaub mir … Snape hat ihn abgecheckt."

Ron wusste nicht, ob er sich geschmeichelt oder zum kotzen fühlen sollte nach dieser Aussage. (B/N: Yeeesss! Sehr schwere Entscheidung! Also ich wäre geschmeichelt!)

Harry dagegen kicherte nur teuflisch wegen den gemischten Gefühlen auf Rons Gesicht. " Nun weißt du, dass er die Verpackung mag. Jetzt musst du nur noch einen Weg ausfindig machen, um es in seine Unterhosen zu bekommen."

Er puffte Rons Arm leicht, bevor er sich wegdrehte, einen betäubten Rotschopf und eine unschlüssige Hermine zurücklassend und ging in den Zauberkunstklassenraum.

Ron Weasley seufzte als er sich an diesem Abend ins Bett fallen ließ. Es war erst neun Uhr, aber er hatte sich dazu entschieden heute mal früher ins Bett zu gehen. Er konnte besser nachdenken, wenn er alleine war im Schlafsaal. Zum Glück für ihn waren die Jungs im Gemeinschaftsraum still, während sie ihre üblichen Dinge taten. Er brauchte Zeit für sich alleine. Etwas was Harry früher gesagt hatte, spielte sich wie eine Endlosschalplatte in seinem Kopf ab.

Snape hatte ihn abgecheckte!

Ron drehte sich um als er versuchte seine Gefühle, während des Denkens an diesen Fakt, zu ergründen. Normalerweise würde er über so etwas lächeln und Witze machen. Er war nicht sehr interessiert an homosexuellen Reizen und **_Snape_**, egal wie sexy er für manche Gryffindor Mädels war, war keine Ausnahme. Aber genau Snape war es, der Ron zum Schaudern bringen sollte. Dieser war aber immer noch der meist gehasste Professor des Trios der ganzen sieben Jahre ihres Unterrichts. Bei Lockhart war es ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen, aber der Schnösel war nicht ausreichend lange da gewesen, um zu es zu schaffen, dass Ron so aus der Haut fuhr, wie er es bei Snape tat. Nahezu sieben Jahre von Angriffen, Beleidigungen und Strafarbeiten raubten fast jede Möglichkeit, dass das populärste Hogwarts-Trio Snape jemals mögen würde.

Unter normalen Umständen würde es ihn –Ron Weasley- völlig anekeln, wenn er entdecken würde, dass Snape ihn möglicherweise (auch nur ein bisschen) attraktiv fände. Aber das waren keine normalen Umstände. Richtig, Ron war der Eine, der versuchte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit zu fangen. #Verdammt, warum musste Harry gewinnen. #, dachte Ron wieder einmal.

Aber das, was dem jungen, rothaarigen Zauberer wirklich Sorgen machte, war das warme Prickeln, dass sich von seinem Brustkorb ausdehnte und den ganzen Weg zu seinen Fingerspitzen reiste- an diesen Nachmittag als Harry erklärte, dass Snape an ihm interessiert war. _**Das**_war total unvorhergesehen. Ron konnte sich danach nicht mehr bewegen, zu sehr war er von seiner inneren Reaktion überrascht. Zum Glück hatten Harry und Hermine nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihm bemerkt, als sie zu Zauberkunst gingen. Gott verbiete, dass sie dachten, er wäre eine Schwuchtel!

_ Aber du könntest eine sein …wer weiß? _Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf streute ein paar Zweifel in ihn. (Anm.: Ich liebe diese fiesen kleinen Stimmen, die müssen immer Widerworte geben.)

#Ich bin schwul? Soll es bedeuten nur weil es mir gefallen hat, bin ich schwul? Aaaarrrghhhhh! Nein! Ich bin kein Schwuler! # Ron schrie in seinem Kopf, raufte sich die Haare und presste seine Augen zusammen und versuchte diese kleine Stimme des Zweifels zu blocken, die seinen Kopf nicht verlassen wollte.

_ Aber es hat dir zu dieser Zeit gefallen. Gestehe es! Du fühltest dieses warme Gefühl als du dachtest, dass Snape dich mögen könnte. _, betonte die Stimme mit Nachdruck.

Ron befreite seine Haare von seinem Todesgriff und versuchte rational zu denken. Ja, es hatte ihm gefallen! Aber das war eine normale Reaktion auf ein Kompliment. Und der Fakt war, dass Snape ein Kompliment zu seinem physikalischen Erscheinen gemacht hatte. Als er sich überall warm fühlte, war das nur ein Zeichen, dass sein Ego auf dieses Kompliment gut reagiert hatte. Er stand auf Mädels, gottverdammt! Er hat wiederholt mit drei Mädchen (seine drei Ex-Freundinnen) geschlafen während der letzten zwei Jahre!

# Nimm das du kleine zweiflerische Stimme! #

_Ja…du hast es oft getan. Aber denkst du nicht, dass Sex mit Snape besser sein könnte, _fügte die Stimme verschlagen hinzu.

„Ich bin nicht schwul!", schrie Ron laut und versuchte augenblicklich sein Kopfkissen zu erwürgen, war er doch der Meinung, dass dort die Quelle von der kleinen Stimme in seinem Kopf war. (B/N: Gaaaanz Kalt! Versuchs in einer anderen Ecke, Ronnie! ;-D)

„Oh Gott, Ron. Was soll der Krach?" Ron befreite das Kopfkissen und sah heftig keuchend zur Tür. Dean stand dort mit einem verwirrten Blick in seinem Gesicht, als er die ungewöhnliche Szene von einem schwitzenden Ron, der versuchte ein Kopfkissen zu ermorden, begutachtete.

„Hast du irgendetwas gehört?", fragte Ron ängstlich.

„Nö…nur einen gedämpften Schrei und du machst Lärm auf deinen Bett." Dean ging vorbei. „ Was zur Hölle hast du mit dem armen Kissen angestellt ?"

„Oh das?" Ron sah nach unten. Ein paar Gänsefedern waren entkommen. „Nichts. Ich habe bloß versucht es in irgendetwas zu verwandeln, hat aber nicht geklappt."

Dean kicherte und ging zu seinem Bett. „Nun ja, mehr Geduld und Versuche beim nächsten Mal.."

Ron murmelte eine Erwiderung, bevor er sich zurück unter seine Decke verzog. Sein Wutanfall war wirklich dämlich. Warum quälte er sich überhaupt? Er war sicherlich nicht schwul. (Anm.: Glaubst du! Ich weiß es besser.) Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er auf so eine dumme Idee kam. Und da war auch sicherlich keine kleine, zweifelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf, die versuchte ihm etwas anderes einzureden. Dass er Snape verfolgte, war nur eine Maßnahme, um sicherzustellen, dass er die Bedingungen der Wette mit Harry erfüllte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Das versicherte er sich selbst als er seine Augen schloss um zu schlafen.

_ Oh wirklich? Das werden wir ja noch sehen! _

Am nächsten Tag wachte Ron ein wenig früher auf als sonst. Er brauchte Zeit zum Hübschmachen und zum Frühstück essen – sein normaler Tagesplan würde so etwas nicht erlauben. Er nahm sich nicht allzu viel Zeit beim Herausputzen, wenn an dem Tag nicht Zaubertrankunterricht war. Aber da er meinte, dass seine Pflege eine gewisse Wirkung zeigte und deshalb machte er es besser zu einer festen Gewohnheit.

Er zerstrubbelte sein rotes Haar ein wenig, glättete seine Gryffindor Krawatte und entschied sich diemal am Cologne vorbei zu gehen. Danach verließ er den Schlafsaal und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Als er sich den Tischen näherte, die mit Essen beladen waren, fing er den Geruch von heißen, knusprigen Speckstreifen ein. Sein Bauch grummelte vor Freude. Es war sicherlich ein sehr hungriger Ron, der sich happy heute morgen neben Harry setzte und sich in seinem Frühstück vergrub.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du deine Arbeit aufrecht erhältst.", sagte Hermine von der anderen Seite von Harry. „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, Ron, aber du fängst an richtig hübsch auszusehen."

Ron würgte und errötete. „Pah! Du willst doch nur nett sein, Herm."

„Nein, wirklich. Ich sage die Wahrheit. Du siehst gut aus, Ron." Sie drehte sich zu Harry, der nur auf sein Essen achtete. „Ich wünschte nur ein bestimmter **_Jemand_** würde sich entscheiden deinem Beispiel zu folgen, um am Frühstückstisch zu zeigen, dass er wie ein anständiger Mensch aussehen kann."

„Ich muss meine Haare nicht ordnen, Herm. Ich habe auch so Fans genug." Harry tätschelte seine abstehenden Haare, traf Rons Augen und beide begannen zu lachen.

„Humph! Also ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube dein Kopf beginnt gerade anzuschwellen.", schelte Hermine ihn und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

Ron schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. Natürlich würde Harry so etwas nie einfallen bei seiner vergrößerten Popularität unter den Hogwartsschülern. Sein Status war gestiegen, nachdem er Lord Voldemort letzten Sommer besiegt hatte. Er war einfach zu cool, um zuzulassen, dass jemand an seinem Haaren etwas veränderte, nur weil andere es wollten. In diesem Moment fühlte Ron, dass ihn jemand von hinten anstarrte und so seinen Gedankengang unterbrach.

(B/N: Ich dachte nur Frauen spüren Blicke?)

Er drehte sich schnell um und traf ein paar tiefliegende schwarze Augen. Severus Snape saß auf seinem üblichen Platz am Lehrertisch und er sah Ron direkt an! Sein Ausdruck war unlesbar und die Augen waren verschlossen. Er hob träge seinen Kopf und begutachtete Ron durch halbgeschlossene Lider.

Dann tat er etwas völlig unerwartetes. Eine Ecke von Snapes Mund begann zu zucken, dann hob er sie leicht, nur ein bisschen –aber genug für Ron um zu erkennen, dass es ein Lächeln war. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann begann Snape augenblicklich mit Flitwick ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Ron drehte sich zurück zu seinem Teller und starrte ausdruckslos sein Frühstück an. Snape hatte ihn angelächelt. Snape lächelte nie! Das Ding gestern zählte nicht, dort war ein Element von der Snapeschen Beleidigung eingeflochten. Aber heute… da war nichts Garstiges in diesem Lächeln. Es war ein ehrliches bis freundliches Lächeln von Severus Snape zu Ron Weasley! Gütiger Gott! Eine sehr verdächtige Wärme begann von seinem Nacken zu seiner Brust zu kriechen.

_ Wie war das noch mal mit Snape nicht mögen? _

Ron stöhnte und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. „Siehst so aus als ob ich das noch mal nachprüfen müsste.", wisperte er heiser. (B/N: Ganz meiner Meinung! fies grins)

Ende dieses Kapitels

In zwei Wochen geht weiter. Wie denkt Snape über Ron? Ihr werdet es erfahren.

Wenn ihr Glück und ich genug Bock habe, kommt es vielleicht auch schon früher.


	4. Severus Snape

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Mir gehört nichts – noch nicht mal die Idee für diese Story. Ganz schön schwachseufz

Wegen euch habe ich eine Nachtschicht eingelegt. Schämt euch! Oder schreibt Reviews.

Ich danke meiner Beta-Leserin Casija, die meine Grammatik überlebt hat.

Ich danke euch für die lieben Reviews! ailia1880, Cara, Malina

araglas16 ich kann nichts für die Geschwindigkeit, ich übersetze nur, aber danke für deine Kommentare. Ich hab mich voll schlapp gelacht.

**Kapitel 3: Severus Snape**

Professor Severus Snape trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch, sein Geist schweifte von seiner Arbeit ab. Er sah zurück auf seine Arbeit und entschied, dass er die Liste der neuen Zaubertrankintegrenzien (schreckliches Wort!) auch morgen früh noch als Erstes machen konnte. Es war sowieso zu spät, um sie heute Nacht noch zu bestellen.

Er sah zu der Uhr über seinem Bücherregal. Ein Uhr morgens! Sogar seine übliche Uhrzeit, zu der er zu Bett ging, war schon vorüber gestrichen und er hatte morgen früh Unterricht, aber unglücklicherweise war Schlaf im Moment das Entfernteste, wozu sein Verstand Lust hatte.

Er seufzte, als er darüber nachdachte, was früher an diesem Tag geschehen war. Er hatte den jungen Ron Weasley heute Morgen beim Frühstück gesehen. Normalerweise nahm er gar keine Notiz von Gryffindors. Ausnahme: Harry Potter ein oder zweimal am Tag verspotten! Dieser Junge war eine Plage, genauso schlimm wie sein Vater, als sie beide Schüler waren. Aber, seit gestern, konnte er die Augen nicht von Potters rothaarigen Freund nehmen. Für die letzten sechseinhalb Jahre hatte Ron Weasley nie wirklich für ihn existiert. Er war nur einer von Potters goody-goody Freunden; zusammen mit dieser unerträglichen Besserwisserin Granger. Er war nur ein winziger Dorn in Severus Auge. Er wurde nur bemerkt, wenn das Trio in seinen Augen genug Blödsinn und Mist gemacht hatte, wie dieses Ereignis mit Sirius Black vor vier Jahren. Aber auf einer alltäglichen Skala fiel Ron Weasley nicht wirklich auf im Gegensatz zu seinen älteren, Ärger machenden Brüder Fred und George.

Aber gestern…als Ron Severus Handgelenk in dem Gang hielt, fühlte der normalerweise jähzornige Zaubertrankprofessor einen elektrischen Schlag seinen Arm hinauf wandern. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür war, dass er erst reagierte, als der junge Mann in schon mehrere Meter durch den Gang gezogen hatte. Vielleicht war es der Duft…Ron roch wie der Winter in der Mitte des Septembers. (B/N: Hilfe! Jetzt wird er hoffnungslos romantisch- oder komplett verrückt!- süüüß! ;-) Vielleicht waren es aber auch eher diese gewinnenden, hilflosen braunen Augen! In ihnen war etwas, was Severus mit seiner üblichen Antwort zögern und ihn fast freundlich zu dem Jungen sein ließ - bevor er ihn alleine in dem Gang ließ.

Später war er über sich selbst irritiert, dass er einem so reizenden kleinen Ding erlaubte seine Verfassung so zu beeinflussen. (B/N: _...reizenden kleinen Ding?_ Wieso wunderst du dich! **g**) Und Ron Weasley war zweifellos hübsch! Es war für ihn absolut überraschend, dass er das bemerkte, aber er stand diesem Jungen vorher noch nie so nah.

Hatte er nicht auf hartem Weg gelernt, dass es besser war alleine zu sein? Sein gesamtes Leben lang hatte Severus Snape seine Distanz zu allem und jedem behalten; selbst zu Dumbledore, dem er sein Leben anvertrauen würde. In seinem Lebensstil gab es keinen Platz für Zuneigungen oder Freundschaften. Seine Absonderung gegenüber der Welt machte ihn eher unpopulär und ließen ihn gemein erscheinen - vor allem gegenüber den jüngeren Schülern. Aber das war seine Methode um sie auf Abstand zu ihm zu halten.

Widerlichkeit wurde mit der Zeit zu einer einfachen Angewohnheit. (Anm.: Jaja, fies sein ist immer leichter. B/N: Ich weiß wovon er redet! Hab´s selber ausprobiert! fies grins)

Aber das Gefühl von Rons langen, schmalen Fingern auf seinem Handgelenk schockte ihn., Es machte ihm klar, was er nicht hatte…was er sich eingeredet hatte, nicht zu wollen. Und das ärgerte ihn, diese momentane Schwäche. Denn das war es - eine momentane Schwäche. Schließlich war er so seit langer Zeit nicht mehr angefasst worden.

Er hatte sich bald darauf entschieden dieses Vorkommnis zu vergessen. Es nütze nichts über diesen flehenden Jungen nachzudenken, wenn man versuchte seinen Job zu behalten. Aber an diesem Morgen hatte er Ron wieder gesehen. Er hatte bezaubernd ausgesehen mit seinen stylisch zerstubbelten roten Haaren. Aber dennoch, dieses zurückhaltende und unschuldig-hilflose Benehmen war es, was ihn für Snape gestern so attraktiv gemacht hatte.

Während er den Ausblick bewunderte, drehte sich der Junge um und sah ihm in die Augen. Severus hatte sich selbst überrascht als er diesen fragenden Blick mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwiderte, er war zu schwach um es zu stoppen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich gedemütigt bei dem, was er tat und schnell drehte er sich zu Professor Flitwick, in der Hoffnung, dass Ron es nicht bemerkt hatte. Als er später einen verstohlenen Blick zum Gryffindor Tisch warf, hatte Ron sich zurück zu seinem Frühstück gedreht und riskierte keinen weiteren Blick zum Lehrertisch diesen Morgen. Severus wusste nicht, ob er sich erleichtert oder enttäuscht fühlte.

Er verließ sein Büro und ging zu seinen Gemächern in den Kerkern. Es war dunkel hier und ein bisschen kälter als im Rest des Schlosses. Er bevorzugte diesen Weg. Er schien…privater zu sein. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und hing ihn auf. Severus erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick von sich im Spiegel, als er sich drehte. Auf einmal fühlte er den unerwarteten Wunsch sein eigenes Gesicht zu sehen…er hatte völlig vergessen wie es aussah.

Langsam, mit bebenden Fingern strich er seine Haare hinter die Ohren. Das schulterlange Gewirr bedeckte sein halbes Gesicht. Er starrte sein blasses ovales Gesicht an und war leicht erstaunt. Er sah gar nicht schlecht aus! Eben nur ein wenig…distanziert. Er ignorierte seine tiefliegenden schwarzen Augen. Er war in diesem Moment etwas verletzlich. Aber er wusste, sobald er diese Räume verließ und durch die Gänge der Schule wanderte, würden sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder in die selbe finstere Maske, die er immer trug, verwandeln. Diese Angewohnheit begann ihn manchmal zu ermüden.

Er dreht dem Spiegel seine Rückseite zu. Die Angewohnheit beschützte ihn. Er durfte das niemals vergessen.

Der nächste Morgen, Zaubertrankunterricht. Ron war unfähig, sich auf die Lektüre von Professor Snape zu konzentrieren. Das war eigentlich nicht so überraschend, schließlich hatte er dem Unterricht des Professors, während der letzten Jahre in Hogwarts nie Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Aber heute hatte er andere Gründe für seine Unaufmerksamkeit.

Er war sehr interessiert an Severus Snape, so sehr wie noch nie zuvor.

Er hatte schon immer eine Vorstellung von seinem meistgehassten Professor gehabt. Und er hatte sie schon immer mit der finsteren, gehässigen Person verknüpft, wann immer er an Snape dachte. Aber nun, wenn man sich die realen Dinge ansah, war er ein wenig überrascht zu entdecken, dass seine Vorstellung von Snape ein bisschen fehlerhaft war. Beim nächsten Mal musste er sich die Personen gründlicher ansehen.

Er lehnte sich ein wenig über seinen Tisch um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. Snape hielt einen Ast mit Eukalyptusblättern in seiner rechten Hand und war sicherlich gerade dabei seine Vorzüge beim Herstellen von Entspannungs- und Liebestränken zu erklären. Ron ertappte sich dabei wie er dem Professor auf den Mund schaute, während er sprach. Seine Lippen sahen weich aus. Und sie waren hell…ein helles, helles Pink wie die Unterseite von Blütenblättern. Er wusste gar nicht, dass er so poetisch sein konnte. (B/N: Wusste ich auch nicht!)

Und seine Augen. Ron liebte Snapes Wimpern. Sie waren lang und gebogen. In dem gedämpften Licht des Kerkerklassenraumes warfen sie Schatten auf seine blassen Wangen. Und seine Nase…Ron verengte seine Augen. Er verneinte ja nicht, dass Snapes Nase eher hakenförmig und überlang war, aber immerhin war sie schmal und es sah nicht mehr so unattraktiv aus wie früher. Er meinte, dass es seinem Gesicht einen Charakter gab. Um genau zu sein, wenn seine Nase kleiner wäre, würde Snape eher weibisch und ordinär aussehen. Ron entschied, dass Snape im Moment sehr sexy ausssah.

„Mr. Weasley, ich habe ihnen gerade eine Frage gestellt."

Ron erschreckte aus seiner Schwärmerei auf. Snape sah ihn mit linker hochgezogene Augenbraue an.

„Ich entschuldige mich. Könnten sie die Frage noch mal wiederholen?"

Snapes Nasenlöcher blähten sich vor Ärger.

„Zehn Punkt von Gryffindor, wegen geistlicher Abwesenheit während des Unterrichts, Weasley. Ich habe gerade gefragt, welcher Trank durch Hinzugabe von Eukalyptusblättern besonders wirksam wird."

Ron nahm einen tiefen Atemzug: „ Ich glaube, dass das der _Amore_ war, gewöhnlich als Liebestrank bekannt. Diese einzelne Beimischung wurde von dem französischen Alchimisten Pierrepont im zwölften Jahrhundert entdeckt. Schuld daran war der Wunsch, die Liebe der wunderschönen Hexe Míenna zu erobern. Mit seinen normalen Zutaten spielt der _Amore_ eine Schwärmerei vor. Aber mit zwei fein zerhackten Eukalyptusblättern macht der Trank den Trinker besessen, nicht lieben, nach der beabsichtigten Person."

Zwei schwarze Augenbraunen hoben sich erstaunt wegen Rons akkurater Antwort. „Sehr gut, Mr. Weasley. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. (Wunder! Wunder!) Nun, Klasse…" Professor Snape drehte sich zurück zu Klasse um mit seinem Unterricht fortzufahren.

„Sehr eindrucksvoll. Studierst du im Moment Zaubertränke?", wisperte Harry zu Ron.

Ron grinste verlegen. „Ich entschied mich letzte Nacht ein paar Minuten zum Vorbereiten auf diese Stunde zu nutzen. Es schadet niemals zu beeindrucken."

„Hmmm". Harry lächelte. „Nun ja. Hast du dir nebenbei auch einen guten Plan ausgedacht? Du weißt schon worüber…"

„Ja, ich werde ihn nach dem Unterricht ansprechen. Nun halt dein Klappe bevor er noch mehr Punke abziehen kann."

Harry entfernt sich gerade als Snape sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Er blickte sie kurz verdächtigend an, bevor er den Unterricht beendete und die Klasse entließ.

Als die Schüler ihre Sachen eingesammelt hatten und ihren Weg raus durch die Tür gefunden hatte, saß Snape hinter seinem Schreibtisch, bewegte Stücke von Pergament umher, um sich seine rechte Schläfe mit seinen Fingern zu massieren. Ron ergriff sein Buch nervös und näherte sich ihm.

„Professor?"

„Was, Mr. Weasley?" Snapes dunkle Augen huschten kurz über ihn, bevor sie sich wieder den Papieren auf dem Tisch zuwendeten. Es sah aus, als ob er nach etwas suchen würde.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, ob sie mir Nachhilfe geben könnten. Sehen Sie, ich finde diesen Unterricht herausfordernder als der Rest und ich würde es wirklich zu schätzen wissen, wenn sie mir helfen könnten, manche der Rezepten besser zu verstehen."

Ron hielt seinen Atem an, als er auf die Antwort von Snape wartete. Die Hände des Professors standen still. Die Sekunden tickten vorbei. Es war so still, dass Ron „hören" konnte, wie die Schweißtropfen von seinen Brauen fielen. Dann hob Snape seinen Kopf und traf seine Augen.

„Normalerweise würde ich einem Nachhilfeunterricht nicht zustimmen. Unter normalen Umständen, hätte ich jemand anderes, der sie regelmäßig unterrichten würde. Wie auch immer…" Seine schlanken Finger trommelten auf dem Tisch. „In dieser Sache bin ich völlig mit ihrem unerwarteten Interesse und Widmung des Themas zufrieden. Ich denke, dass sie es dadurch verdienen, wenn ich Unterrichtsstunden gebe. Ich werde ihnen schreiben, wenn ich Platz in meinem Stundenplan gefunden habe."

„D-Danke schön, Professor." Ron drehte sich langsam um. Er hat zugestimmt! Es war zwar ein langer Weg, aber er hat zugestimmt.

Als er gerade dabei war sich vom Schreibtisch zu entfernen, hörte er Snape hinter sich murmeln und den Klang von Pergamenten, die geräuschvoll umhergeräumt werden.

„Wo in Merlins Namen ist diese Liste?"

Ron sah nach unten. Er war auf irgendetwas drauf getreten, ein Stück Pergament. Er hob es auf und entstaubte es leicht. Es hatte Snapes lange, spinnenartige Handschrift. Er ging zurück zum Professor.

„Umm, Sir, ist es das was sie suchen?" Er zeigte Snape das Pergament.

„Ja. Danke schön, Mr. Weasley." Er streckte seine Hände danach aus. Als sich seine Finger über dem Pergament schlossen, streiften seine Hände leicht die von Ron.

Rons Augen weiteten sich. „Ich…ich…" Hatte Snape das auch gefühlt?

Snape sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Was ist nun?"

„Nichts." Ron trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich werde jetzt gehen." Er rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Ein Paar schwarze Augen folgten seinem Rückzug, bevor sie sich mit unruhigem und starrem Blick dem Tisch zuwandten.

Snape seufzte, als Ron ging. Er konnte gerade noch die Schritte des Jungen hören, wie er den Gang entlang rannte. Und wieder einmal hatte er sich selbst enttäuscht. Oder hatte er nicht? Er berührte das Pergament, wo er Rons Finger vorher berührt hatte. Er wurde schwach. Er hätte irgendeinen anderen in Zaubertränke talentierten Schüler ernennen können, wie z.B. Draco Malfoy oder Hermine Granger, um Ron zu unterrichten. Aber nein… er hatte es, in einem Moment der Schwäche, selbst übernehmen müssen. Das bedeutete menschliche Interaktionen.

Gut, der Junge brauchte eine Kontrolle durch einen Lehrer. Er war sicherlich damit zufrieden, dass Ron Interesse an Zaubertränken gezeigt hatte. Natürlich, es kam erstaunlich spät, schließlich war der Junge schon in seinem siebten Schuljahr, aber Snape war nichtsdestotrotz zufrieden. Ja, genau, das war er. Er war gerade nur mit dem Interesse seiner Schüler an seinem Unterricht zufrieden. Was sonst könnte der Grund für das warme Gefühl sein, dass er im Moment erlebte?

Er schnupperte. Es lag eine Spur von Kiefer in der Luft. (B/N: Dort muss es Bäume geben – mit roten Haaren ...ääh Nadeln:-D)

Ende des Kapitels

Das nächste wird leider länger dauern. Denn ich habe nächste Woche kaum Zeit. Meine Lehrer waren der Meinung, dass man Lk's immer als Gruppenverband schreiben sollte. Ich werde mich aber bemühen, dass es in zwei Wochen da ist.


	5. Unterricht und eine kleine Überraschung

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Mir gehört nichts – noch nicht mal die Idee für diese Story. Ganz schön schwachseufz

Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber leider hat meine Beta-Leserin Casija so lange rumgebummelt. Es hat seine Vorteile Autorin zu sein, man kann alles auf die anderen schieben. evil grins

Ashumaniel danke für deine Aufmunterung.

**Kapitel 4: Unterricht und eine kleine Überraschung**

Ron Weasley ging zu Snape's Büro, seine Schritte hallten in dem Gang. Die Kerker schienen noch gruseliger, wenn sie leer waren. Für eine Weile konnte Ron sogar die dunkle Atmosphäre des Ortes spüren, als er noch für weniger unschuldige Zwecke als unterrichten, vor über hundert Jahren genutzt wurde.

Er hatte ein Stück Pergament in seiner linken Hand. Es war eine Notiz – die er heute früh beim Frühstück empfangen hatte und die von einer Schuleule überbracht wurde.

_Dienstag und Donnerstag, 16 bis 17 Uhr. Rückantwort, wenn die Zeit nicht passt._

Von Snape natürlich. Weil er kein Problem mit den Terminen hatte, sandte er nur eine Notiz zurück, in der er schrieb, dass er mit der Zeit zufrieden war. Nun war es fast vier Uhr und er würde Snape in wenigen Minuten sehen. (Anm.: Hat da etwa jemand Sehnsucht? B/N: Willst du wirklich eine Antwort?)

Seit der verhängnisvollen Begegnung beim Frühstück vor ein paar Tagen, hatte Ron Zeit seine Gefühle gegenüber Professor Snape und seine eigenen Sexualität auszuwerten. Obwohl er aufrechterhielt, dass er Mädchen attraktiv fand, musste er den Fakt gestehen, dass es da etwas gab, das ihn an Professor Snape fesselte. So kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er bisexuell sein musste. Eigentlich gefiel ihm das eigentlich sehr gut.

Danach beobachtete Ron Snape noch versteckter als vorher - und bemerkte ein paar Dinge. Während er dem Rest von Gryffindor immer noch zustimmte, dass Snape zu jedem, außer den Slytherins, absolut verletzend war, kam er nicht umhin zu denken, dass unter diesem beleidigenden Äußeren, das der Professor der Welt zeigte, mehr stecken musste.

Es gab Zeiten, in denen die Klasse mit ihren Tränken beschäftigt war und Snape sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Dann schaute er fast verletzlich…hinter dem dunklen Eichetisch sitzend und in die Luft starrend. Ron war vorsichtig, natürlich, er passt auf, dass Snape nie bemerkte, dass er ihn ansah. Aber hinsehen, das tat er zweifellos. Er mochte es, wenn Snape so schaute, aber genau diese Momente waren selten.

Nun stand er vor der Bürotür. Dreißig Sekunden vor vier. # Oh, gut…# Die Tür schwang auf.

„Kommen Sie rein, Mister Weasley."

Ron trat leise ein. Snape stand auf und deute ihm an zu folgen. Sie gingen durch eine weitere Tür im Raum. Sie öffnete sich zu einem kleinen Konferenzraum mit einem rechteckigen Tisch, an den ca. acht Personen zu passen schienen.

„ Wir werden den Unterricht jeden Dienstags und Donnerstags hier haben. Kommen Sie nur hierher zur festgelegten Zeit." Snape strich eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares hinter sein Ohr. „Wenn ich nicht hier bin, wenn Sie ankommen, dann warten sie hier ein paar Minuten und studieren ihre Notizen. Ist das klar?"

Ron nickte und seine Augen schweiften durch den Raum. Es gab sauber aufgeräumte und geordnete Bücherregale an zwei Wänden des Raumes. Also war Snape so organisiert wie er es vermutet hatte.

„Okay nun setzen sie sich und wir können anfangen."

Der Unterricht ging eher ereignislos vorbei, was vermutlich an dem Fakt lag, dass Ron sich selbst dabei erwischte, wie er Professor Snape absolute Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er war der Meinung, dass er Zaubertränke besser verstand und das es wirklich völlig fesselnd war. Es war so anders zu zweit und ohne Gryffindor Freunde, mit denen man zusammen kicherte und sich dadurch ablenkte. Es gab auch keine Slytherins, die ihn zu irritierten. Er wünschte, er hätte schon vor Jahren nach diesem Extra-Unterricht gefragt. Das hätte ihm viele Kopfschmerzen erspart.

Plötzlich war es schon fünf Uhr. Snape legte seine Schreibfeder hin.

„Es ist Zeit, Mr. Weasley. Wir haben jetzt einen Teil von den richtigen Dosierungen für Heiltränke durchgenommen. Ich denke sie machen sich richtig gut, besser als ich vermutet hatte.", gestand er widerwillig.

Ron versteckte sein Grinsen. „Ich bin froh, dass sie so denken, Professor."

„Besser, als ich es von einem Gryffindor vemutet hätte!" Snape's finsterer Blick vertiefte sich und Rons inneres Lächeln verbreiterte sich. Er hasste es abgrundtief, jemanden von einem rivalisierenden Haus eine Kompliment zu machen.

„Fein." Snape stand auf. „Ich werde sie dann am Donnerstag wieder sehen. Wir werden eine praktische Lektion haben, also bringen sie ihre Materialen mit. Vergessen sie nicht die Kapitel zu lesen, die ich angewiesen habe. Sie werden bemerken, dass sie notwendig sind, um ihren Aufsatz zu diesem Thema schreiben zu können."

Ron nickte düster, drehte sich um und verließ das Büro. Als sich die Tür schloss, relaxte er ein wenig und erlaubte sich sein Lächeln zu zeigen. Es begann in ihm zu arbeiten. Snape könnte anfangen zu denken, dass er nicht nur ein wertloser Gryffindor sein könnte. Er hatte mehr als nur ein paar Stunden letzte Nacht verbracht um Zaubertränke zu studieren, um das aufzuholen, was er im Unterricht vernachlässigt hatte. Es war ermüdend, aber das war es wert gewesen.

Nun, alles was er jetzt noch tun musste, war das Ganze aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Hermine?", rief Ron, hoffend, dass seine Freundin in ihrem Zimmer war. Er konnte es nicht erwarten mit ihr über die erste Nachhilfestunde zu sprechen. Sie würden zufrieden sein, auf jeden Fall. Schließlich nörgelte sie seit Jahren über seine und Harrys Zensuren - und ihren völligen Mangel an Lernangewohnheiten.

Stille. Keine Antwort.

Da dachte, dass der Raum leer war, war Ron gerade dabei wieder zu gehen, als er einen hörbaren dumpfen Schlag aus dem Inneren hörte, dem ein Stöhnen folgte. Alarmiert, sprintete er zurück zu der Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals, mit dem Gedanken, dass jemand verletzt sein könnte.

„Herm, bist du da drinnen?", rief er erneut. Er hörte einen weiteren dumpfen Schlag. „Bist du okay?"

Wieder keine Antwort. Ron vermutete, dass die dicke Tür seine Stimme absorbierte und dass da drinnen jemand verletzt war. Also stieß er die Tür auf - ohne anzuklopfen.

Sein Kiefer berührte fast den Boden, als er geschockt auf die Szene vor ihm blickte.

Hermine war tatsächlich die Person, die gestöhnt hatte. Das Problem war, dass sie weder verletzt war, noch dass sie alleine war. Um genau zu sein, sah sie nun sehr glücklich und zufrieden oder auch befriedigt aus und machte die Geräusche auf dem Bett rechts neben-

„Percy!"

Rons älterer Bruder sprang auf und versuchte sich mit Kopfkissen zu bedecken. Hermine schrie und tauchte unter die Bettdecken. In einer Milli-Sekunde sahen sich die drei Personen in dem Raum gegenseitig mit absolutem geschockten Ausdruck an.

Ron fühlte wie sein Gesicht rot wurde. Das war zuviel.

„Sorry.", murmelte er, während den Rückzuges zur Tür antreat. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid." Ohne ein weiteres Wort floh er und rannte zu seinem eigenen Schlafraum.

„Ron?", rief eine Stimme. „Ron kann ich dich ein paar Minuten sprechen?"

„Geh weg!" Ron ließ seinen Kopf unter den Kissen versteckt. Er hatte nicht die Energie Percy anzusehen nach dieser Schockszene.

„Bitte, Ron, lass es mich erklären." Der gegenwärtige Chef der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit trat zu dem Bett seines jüngeren Bruders. Er sah sich um. Der Raum war leer ausgenommen Ron.

„Also, es tut mir leid." Percy setzte sich auf das Bett neben Rons langgestreckter Figur. „Wir meinten, dass es nicht geschehen würde. Aber es ist halt…passiert!"

Stille.

„Sieh…" Percy begann verzweifelt zu klingen. „ Ich möchte nicht, dass es so aussieht, als ob ich sie dir gestohlen hätte, aber glaube mir…ich liebe Hermine. Ich weiß, dass sie ein bisschen zu jung für mich sein könnte, aber ich verspreche, dass ich sie nicht verletzen werde. Es tut mir leid, dass wir es dir nicht früher erzählt haben, aber…"

„ Was erzählst du da?" Ron setzte sich nun endgültig auf und sah seinen Bruder komisch an. „Ich bin nicht in Hermine verliebt."

Es war nun an Percy überrascht auszusehen. „Bist du nicht ?"

Ron lachte und schlug seinen Bruder mit dem Kissen. „Nein, du Dummkopf! Wo hast du denn diese Idee her?"

„Naja, es ist nur, dass ihr Drei immer so aneinander gehangen habt und du hast nie erzählt, dass du eine Freundin hast und so hab ich vermutet …" Percys Worte erstarben und er zuckte grinsend mit den Achseln.

„Sie war niemals mehr als ein Kumpel. Hermine ist eine von meinen besten Freunden, um genau zu sein. Tatsächlich, habe ich für eine Weile gedacht, dass sie auf Harry steht. Aber, offenbar, hatte ich unrecht." Er grinste seinen älteren Bruder an. „Ich freue mich wirklich für dich, Perce. Sorry, dass ich vorhin ein wenig ausgeflippt bin. Es **war **gänzlich verwirrend."

„Yeah, das kann ich nachvollziehen. Nachdem du so reingestürzt bist." Percy lachte mit seinem Bruder, erleichtert, dass sie diese Dinge geklärt hatten.

Ron beruhigte sich einen Moment. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals runter. „Vor kurzem habe ich mir gegenüber etwas eingestanden."

„Was genau?" Percy hob seine Augenbraue.

Ron wurde erneut rot und senkte seinen Kopf. „ Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum ich dir das sage. Du wirst ausflippen."

„Ich bin nicht so ein Regel-Freak wie du denkst." Percy beleidigt. „ Na los…versuche es."

„ Ich verfolge nun gewissermaßen jemanden. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es für mich ernsthaft ist oder nicht."

„Wer ist es?"

„Versprochen, dass du mich nicht umbringen wirst?" Ron guckte, also ob er einen Peitschenhieb bekommen hatte.

„Natürlich. Nun, sag es mir.", forderte Percy.

„Snape" Er wartete mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Oh.." Das war alles, was Percy sagte und guckte völlig ausdruckslos. Ron begann wieder zu atmen. Er hatte erwartet, dass sein Bruder etwas mehr darauf erwidern würde als das.

„So.", begann Percy leicht verwirrt. „Du bist also schwul?"

„Ummm…also ich bin mir da im Moment noch nicht so wirklich sicher. Ich denke, ich bin Bi. Lass mich das Ganze erklären…" Schnell berichtete er die Story von dem schicksalhaften Schachspiel und seiner Wette mit Harry.

„Die Sache ist", fuhr Ron danach fort, „ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich noch weiter machen will. Ich meine, ich bin an das Versprechen an Harry gebunden, aber ich will auch nicht wirklich Snape mit in diese Scheiße ziehen. Ich fange an mich schuldig zu fühlen. Er ist nicht wirklich so böse wie ich anfangs dachte."

„Also…", fing Percy an. „ du hast diese Nachhilfesache gestartet, richtig?"

Ron nickte.

„Du willst Snape wirklich sehen? Du weißt, was ich meine…Magst du ihn aufrichtig auch ohne diese Wette und so?", fragt Percy.

„Ummm…Ich…Die Wette hat alles gestartet. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn **so **mag, aber er ….Er fesselt mich." Ron sah nach unten. „ Ich möchte ihn besser kennen lernen, nun da ich einen kleinen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit gesehen habe."

„Nun dann, es ist nicht falsch von dir, ihn besser kennen lernen zu wollen." Percy klopfte auf seine Schulter. „ Und wenn, lieber Bruder, du dich wirklich dazu entscheidest schwul zu sein und es endet mit ihm. Snape ist ein großartiger Kerl, er versteckt seine Persönlichkeit nur unter einer dicken Schicht von Ekelhaftigkeit"

Ron lächelte. „Du hörst dich an, als ob du ihn ganz gut kennst."

„Ich stand ihm näher als der durchschnittliche Schüler als ich hier war. Aber kein Grund um eifersüchtig zu werden, es war ein strenge Schüler-Lehrer Art von Verbindung."

Ron verprügelte Percy scherzhaft als sie einstimmig anfingen zu kichern.

„Ron?" Die zwei Jungs sahen zu der neuen Stimme auf. Hermine stand an der Tür und schaute verloren, nun voll angezogen.

Percy deute ihr an näher zu kommen. „Es ist okay, Honey. Ich habe alles geklärt."

Sie näherte sich zögernd, ihre Wangen verfärbten sich vor Verwirrung. Ron grinste sie an.

„Kein Grund zu Verwirrung, Herm. Ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide." Er hielt von beiden je eine Hand und legte sie aufeinander. Percy und Hermine sahen sich an und lächelten.

„Nun…" Ron stand vom Bett auf und rieb seine Hände munter aneinander. „Lasst uns Harry finden, um ihm die guten Neuigkeiten zu erzählen."

„Also, du beabsichtigt es weiter zu machen?", fragte Harry Ron später beim Essen. Ron hatte den Beiden, Harry und Hermine, bereits alle Events des Nachmittags berichtet. Er hatte sie auch in seine Entscheidung eingeführt, dass er das mit Snape ernsthaft ausüben würde.

„Yup!", antwortete Ron mit einem Mund voll Pasta. „Lasst uns sehen, wohin das geht."

„Nun, ich kann dich noch nicht einmal tadeln, Kumpel." Harry drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um und sah hoch zum Lehrertisch. „Ich vermute, er sieht wirklich ziemlich sexy aus…all das lange Haar und diese fabelhafte Größe. Zu dünn, aber er sieht kräftig aus. Die Haut ist auch nicht so schlecht, ich wünschte nur, er wäre nicht so blass. Ich nehme an das beste Merkmal sind die Augen, sie sind so dramatisch."

„Bei Merlins Barte, Harry! Hör auf zu starren!", wisperte Ron wütend.

Aber es war zu spät, Snape hatte die Beiden beim Prüfen von ihm ertappt. Sein Brauen furchten sich als er den zwei Gryffindors einen misstrauischen Blick zu warf. Verzweifelt riss Ron Harrys Kopf aus Snapes Richtung.

„Du bist gerade dabei die Quelle all meiner Probleme zu werden.", wisperte Ron leicht panisch. „Nun versuch dich zu benehmen und sei nicht so auffallend."

Harry lachte leise. „Warum so erschreckt? Ich tu dir einen Gefallen, Ron. Du solltest ihm zeigen, dass du interessiert bist."

„Sshhh! Nicht so laut!" Rons Kopf wippte von rechts nach links. Erleichtert, dass niemand von ihnen Notiz genommen hatte, er drehte sich zurück zu Harry. „ Ich will das langsam angehen lassen. Ich bin noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er mich auch mag."

Harry schnaubte, aber er stimmte zu, darüber den Mund zu halten. „Persönlich denke ich, dass ihr beide einen guten Schubs braucht."

Ron wählte einsichtig darauf nicht zu antworten und konzentrierte sich statt dessen auf sein Essen.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel dauert es wahrscheinlich eine Woche oder leider ein wenig länger, denn das übersetzten ist verflucht langwierig.


	6. Unfälle passieren

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Die Figuren und Orte gehören Rowling und die Story Passo. Na toll, und wo ist verdammt nochmal mein Anteil! He!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 6/17

Es hat leider so lange gedauert, weil mein Bruder ständig den PC belegt hatte. Und außerdem dauert es seltsamer weise verflucht lange, so eine Kapiter zu übersetzen.

Kapitel 5: Unfälle passieren

So aus der Ferne betrachtet sah der Trank gut aus.

Ron wischte sich Schweißperlen von der Stirn, als er den Inhalt des Kessels vor sich anstarrte. Er stellte den Brenner so niedrig ein, dass die Flamme schwach genug war, um den riesigen Kochblasen _(Anm.: die Blasen die entstehen, wenn das Wasser kocht )_ ein wenig vorzubeugen, damit die glatte Textur der Flüssigkeit nicht ruiniert wurde.

Schnell fügte er eine Unze Drachenkralle hinzu, die er vorher fein säuberlich mit einer Diamantklinge zerhackt hatte. _(B/N: Uiiii! Edel! **g**)_ Er hatte die letzten vierzig Minuten über den Zutaten geschuftet, nur um alles richtig zu machen. Sorgfältig rührte Ron den Trank fünf Minuten langsam im Uhrzeigersinn. Bald darauf kochte dieser leicht in einem tiefen Blauton.

„Exzellent!", rief Snape. Er hatte die vollständige Prozedur beobachtet und hatte dennoch Ron keinen Fehler machen sehen. „Sie haben sich verbessert, Mr. Weasley. Dies ist eine perfekter Heiltrank für einen Patienten mit Knochenbruch." _(B/N: Für das nächste Quidditch-Spiel! )_

Ron strahlte vor Freude. „Danke schön, Professor."

Für eine Weile taten sie nur Eines: Sich über einem, mit Zaubertrank gefüllten Kessel anzulächeln. Dann begann Snapes Lächeln langsam zu verschwinden. Er realisierte, was er da eigentlich tat. Er war gerade dabei, zusammen mit einem **Gryffindor** zu lächeln! Was kam als nächstes? _(B/N: Ein Kuss? Entschuldigt, ich bin schon wieder zu schnell!)_

Er räusperte sich, sah nach unten und schob die Notizen umher. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. Nach nur zwei Wochen Extraarbeit hat sich ihr Wissen in Zaubertränke extrem verbessert."

„Ich habe ihnen zu danken, Professor. Sie sind, trotzdem, ein furchtbarer Zaubertrankprofessor.", sagte Ron ruhig, jedes Wort ernst meinend.

Snape hob seine Augenbraue. „Sie hören sich aufrichtig an. Ich werde mal vorraussetzen, dass sie sich nicht einfach nur einschleimen wollen." Es war das stärkste Annäherung an ein „Danke schön", die Ron jemals empfangen hatte.

Der Professor runzelte seine Stirn als er die Uhrzeit prüfte: „Herr Gott! Es ist nach halb sechs. Sie sollten besser gehen und ihre anderen Fächer pflegen. Ich möchte sie schließlich nicht von ihren anderen Aufgaben fernhalten, nur für meinen Unterricht." _(B/N: Noch nicht! Noch nicht! **fies grins** )_

„Geht klar, Sir!" Ron gab Snape einen kleinen Salut, als er seine Sachen packte und verließ pfeifend den Raum.

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf als die Melodie des Jungen verklungen war. Er hatte zugelassen, dass der Junge ihm so nahe kam. Er musste seinen Verstand verloren haben. Sie waren im Moment fast Freunde.

#Hmmm…nicht wirklich.#. entschied er. #Mehr wie nahe Bekannte. Distanz, Severus, Distanz.#

Er durfte das niemals vergessen. Das letzte Mal, als er sich entschieden hatte Freundschaften zu schließen, war er ein Junge gewesen. Severus war alleine und freundeslos in Hogwarts, und schließlich endete es damit, dass er sich den Rängen Voldemorts anschloss.

Und alles wegen dem charismatischen Bastard Lucius Malfoy. Snape hatten den populären Slytherin in der Schule vergöttert und Lucius überzeugte ihn, dass die Todesser bloß eine Gang von Freunden waren, die so ihre Dinge zusammen machten. So etwas wie eine Bruderschaft. Nach einer Weile entdeckte er, was für eine Art von „Dingen", das waren. Aber zu dieser Zeit war es schon zu spät zum umkehren. Er war schon bis zum Kinn in Voldemorts Scheiße drinn. Es bedurfte für Severus Harry's Heldentum _(#Hah! Das war nur Glück!#)_ und Jahre als einsamer Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, um einen Teil seiner Taten, die von Voldemort befohlen wurden, wieder gut zu machen.

Menschen, die keine Freund hatten, sollten sich besser keine anschaffen. _(B/N: Seh ich anders!)_

Ron wirbelte seine Schreibfeder zwischen den Fingern, als er versuchte über ein Ende seines Geschichtsaufsatzes über das Verschwinden der Ork-Spezies auf der Welt nachzudenken. Er begann schläfrig zu werden und war äußerst gelangweilt von seiner Hausaufgabe. Zum Glück hatte er die anderen Hausaufgaben schon früher beendet, denn er wollte nicht wirklich Ärger bekommen, nur wegen des Umstandes, dass seine Leistungen unabsichtlich abfielen.

_(Anm.: Als zuerst die wichtigen machen und wenn man eh nicht mehr bei der Sache ist, Geschichte. B/N: Daraus folgt: Sevie ist wichtig! Kausalität! )_

Seine Hände zum Bewegen zwingend, strich er ein paar der Abschlusssätze auf seinem Pergament durch, bevor er endgültig entschied, es zum Trocknen hinzulegen. Ron seufzte zufrieden und drehte sich zu Harry um, der vermutlich gerade an seiner Tabelle für Wahrsagen arbeitete.

Aber Harry, war nun mal Harry, schlief sehr lautstark auf seinen Rollen von Pergament. _(B/N: Was ja nun eigentlich zu hören sein müsste! Ronnie, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? **g **)_ Es sah eigentlich recht drollig aus, wenn seine liederliche Tabelle jedes Mal bei einem kleinen Schnarcher flatterte. Ron schüttelte resigniert seinen Kopf, als er versuchte Harry zu wecken. Der Held Hogwarts schlug bloß seine Hand weg und setzte seine Nickerchen fort. Ron gab auf und setze sich zurück auf seinen Platz um nachzudenken. Insbesondere über Snape.

Er sah Snape in den Unterrichtskursen und nun seit zwei Wochen in den Extrastunden. Ron wusste, dass sich seine Noten in diesem einzelnen Fach schnell verbessert hatten, deshalb würde es nicht lange dauern, bis er die Konsultationen für unnötig halten würde. Er musste also schnell etwas tun.

Um seinen Gedanken betreffs ihres Inhaltes zu ordnen, entschiede er sich eine Liste zu schreiben.

_Was ich an Professor Snape mag:_

_Er ist ein großartiger Zaubertranklehrer. Ich kann gut lernen, wenn ich ihm wirklich Aufmerksamkeit schenke._

_Er hat eine wunderschönen knackigen Arsch. _(B/N: Jetzt geht's zur Sache! )

_Ich liebe es, wie seine Augen flattern, wenn er nachdenkt. Dadurch werden seien Wimpern betont. Wie bei einem Mädchen. Sehr schön._

_Ich liebe seine Haut. Sie ist so blass, wie bei einem Vampir. Das gibt ihm ein poetisches Aussehen._

_Die Lippen sind einfach zum Küssen. So etwas sollte nicht legal sein. Ich muss jedes Mal, wenn wir alleine sind, dem inneren Drang widerstehen ihn besinnungslos zu küssen. Ich frage mich, ob ihm die Art wie ich ihn küsse, gefallen würde?_

_Er ist wirklich nett unter diesem dicken Fell. Hoffe ich._

_Alles! Naja, fast… Er ist nicht so freundlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich mag. Verdammt…Ich möchte ihn nur besser kennen lernen…und ihn verändern, während ich bei ihm bin! _

Ron legte den Fiederkiel beiseite, als er über den letzten Stichpunkt nachdachte. Zwei Wochen und dennoch keine Entwicklung. Selbstverständlich, Snape war nicht mehr so snapisch zu ihm wie davor. Er zog die meiste Zeit in der Klasse fast nur noch von Harry und Neville Punkte ab. Genauso war er freigiebiger mit Komplimenten und Ermunterungen. Aber war das wirklich eine Weiterentwicklung? Das könnte auch einfach nur professionelle Wertschätzung von einem Lehrer zu einem Schüler sein.

Ron schrieb Severus Snape auf ein Papier und malte ein Herz darum. Er schmachtete eine Weile vor sich hin, den Kopf in den Wolken, bevor ganz genau realisierte, was er getan hatte. Er bedauerte sofort seine Schwärmerei und steckte die Liste in sein Verwandlungsbuch. Er musste es loswerden bevor Hermine oder noch schlimmer Harry, es sehen würden.

Severus Snape. Es war so hart ihn zu erreichen. Er musste kichern als er an das alte Kliché dachte. **So nah und doch so fern. **Das war definitiv Severus Snape.

Ron ging mit Hermine und Harry zu dem Zaubertrankklassenraum, als er blind versuchte seine Notizen auf dem Weg nach unten zu ordnen. Er war spät aufgewacht und hatte gerade noch Zeit zum Duschen und seine Schulbücher etc. auszutauchen, bevor sie runter in den Kerkern zu ersten Stunde mussten.

Nur, wo war diese Liste? Ron suchte zwischen seinen Büchern und mehreren umherfliegenden Pergamentbögen, um sie zu finden. Er hätte schwören können, dass er die Liste gestern Abend zwischen die Seiten seines Verwandlungsbuches gesteckt hatte. Unerklärlicherweise fand er diese gottverdammte Liste nicht! Ron nahm an, dass er sie mit seinen Entwürfen des Geschichtsaufsatzes weggeworfen hatte.

Ein wenig ruhiger betrat Ron den Klassenraum und setzte sich. Auf jedem Tisch stand ein Tank mit Wasser und eine Kugel aus tiefgrünen Seealgen.

„Klasse", begann Snape. „ wir haben heute praktischen Unterricht, deshalb vertraue ich darauf, dass sie alle ihr Protokoll-Notizbuch dabei haben."

Nach einem einheitlichen Nicken in der Klasse, redete Snape weiter. „Wir beginnen die _petrocalus lumii, _die Gentra, eine seltene Art des Seekrautes aus der Karibik zu beobachten. Diese Pflanze hat natürliche Abwehrstoffe gegen Verschmutzung und kann sich schnell an jeden pH-Wert und jede Atmosphäre des Wassers anpassen. Nun möchte ich, dass sie die Pflanze selbstständig testen, indem sie sie nacheinander in die verschieden Substanzen, die vor ihnen auf einer Liste stehen, injizieren. Sie verschaffen sich die vorhererwähnten Substanzen selbstständig, da diese leicht herzustellen sind. Ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie ihre Beobachtungen ordentlich in ihren Notizen auflisten. Das ist sehr wichtig, denn nächste Stunde werden wir versuchen, dass sich die natürlichen Abwehrstoffe der Gentra durch chemische Mittel erholen. Und dabei basieren die Resultate ihres Projekts auf ihren Notizen. Nun, fangen sie an. Wie immer in Paare eingeteilt."

Ron bildete mit Hermine ein Paar, was eine gute Sache war, da er sich nur mühsam auf die Gentra konzentrieren konnte. Er versuchte die ganze Zeit heimlich flüchtige Blicke auf Snape zu werfen. Der Zaubertrankprofessor saß am vordersten Tisch und machte irgendwelche Arbeit und überprüfte gelegentlich den Vorgang in der Klasse. Ron nahm an, dass er die Notizen von Hermine kopieren konnte, sicher, dass sie akkurat waren. Er hatte nicht dasselbe vertrauen, wenn er zusammen mit Harry arbeitete.

Wo er gerade von Harry sprach, der eigensinnige Golden Junge war zusammen mit Draco Malfoy in einem Team und die Zwei waren in einer hitzigen Diskussion über Gott und wer weiß noch was. Sie versuchten ihre Stimmen leise zu halten, aber es dauerte nicht lange bevor sie auffallend genug wurden, damit Snape den Tumult bemerkte und zehn Punke von Gryffindor abzog. Harry knurrte Malfoy an, als Snape sich der Arbeit auf seinem Tisch zuwandte, ohne Slytherin irgendwelche Punke abzuziehen.

Nach einer Weile…

„Okay, Klasse, legen sie alle ihre Notizen hier vorne hin, ich werde sie mir ansehen. Sie werden sie nächste Stunde wiederbekommen, damit sie ihre Experimente weitermachen können."

Nachdem sie ihre Notizbücher abgegeben hatte, flohen die Studenten durch die Tür nach draußen.

Snape brachte die Notizen in sein Büro. Er konnte sich dort besser konzentrieren als in dem Klassenraum. Als er sich in seinen Lederbezogenen Sessel setzte, fertig um sie sich anzusehen, streifte er durch die Notizen und pickte sich eins auf gut Glück raus.

Hmmm… dieses schien genau richtig. Er scannte die Arbeit des Schülers und schrieb einen löblichen Kommentar darunter. Bevor er es zur Seite legte, fiel ihm ein vereinzelter Pergamentbogen auf. _(B/N: Na, ahnt ihr´s schon? ) _Es hatte den Anschein als ob es zwischen die Seiten eingefügt wurde. Der Schüler hatte es wahrscheinlich verloren, als er es hierher gebracht hatte.

Snape nahm den Bogen aus dem Buch und las ihn. Seine Augenbrauen schossen zu seinem Haaransatz, als er die erste Zeile laß. „_Was ich an Professor Snape mag_" Interessant! Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich immer höher, als er fortfuhr zu lesen. Als er seinen geschnörkelten Namen von einem Herz umgeben erreichte, fühlte Snape, wie er uncharakteristisch errötete. Er wunderte sich, wer dieses liebeskranke Mädchen war. Sie machte unverkennbar einen Fehler, wenn sie dachte, sich von allen Leuten ausgerechnet in ihn zu verlieben.

Er kontrollierte das Notizbuch schnell auf irgendein Etikett.

_Dies ist der Besitz von Ron Weasley._

Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren, wäre Snape beinahe ohnmächtig geworden.

_(B/N: Bitte! Snape und ohnmächtig? Die Hölle ist zugefrohren, oder wie! )_

Ende des Kappis

Nächstes gibt es wieder in so einer Woche


	7. Frag nur

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Die Figuren und Orte gehören Rowling und die Story Passo. Na toll, und wo ist verdammt nochmal mein Anteil! He!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 7/17

Ich und meine Beta-Leserin haben uns sehr für euch beeilt. Hoffe es gefällt euch!

Kapitel 6: Frag einfach

Ron Weasley tippte mit seinem Federkiel ungeduldig auf den Tisch. Er sah jetzt schon zum fünften Mal, seit er hier war, auf die Uhr. Professor Snape war zu spät! - Um zehn Minuten im Moment. Das war sehr uncharakteristisch für ihn. Snape war der pünktlichste Mensch, den Ron kannte.Das letzte Mal, als so etwas passierte, war er nur fünf Minuten zu spät gekommen - und das nur, weil er eine Besprechung mit Dumbledore hatte.

Nach einer Weile packte Ron sein Zaubertränkelehrbuch wieder weg. Er konnte sich irgendwie nicht konzentrieren. Wieder sah er auf seine Uhr. Zwanzig Minuten zu spät. Ihre Unterrichtszeit war schon fast um die Hälfte vorbei. Es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Snape in Kürze noch erscheinen würde.

#Wo zur Hölle ist er?#, dachte Ron leicht irritiert. Wenn er nicht kommen konnte, dann wäre es rücksichtsvoller von ihm gewesen, wenn er Ron mit einer Eule darüber informiert hätte. Der einzige Grund, warum Snape es unterlassen würde, wäre wenn er …

#Augenblick! Was ist, wenn er in Gefahr ist? Was, wenn er von Voldemort gefangen genommen wurde oder so etwas?# Ron stand alarmiert von seinem Stuhl auf. #Okay, Ron…bleib ruhig. Er ist innerhalb von Hogwarts. Selbstverständlich ist er hier absolut sicher.#

Ron setzte sich schwermütig wieder hin. Dennoch er konnte die übertriebenen Gedanken in seinem Kopf nicht verjagen. Wenn nun doch etwas nicht stimmte... Ron entschied sich: Er würde noch die restliche Stunde warten. Wenn Snape um fünf Uhr nicht hier war, dann würde er selber nachsehen, was los ist. Nach dem er dafür entschieden hatte, holte Ron sein Zaubertränkelehrbuch wieder heraus und las weiter. Er versuchte damit die Panik in seinem Verstand zurückzuhalten.

Das Objekt von Rons Sorge war jedoch weder in Gefahr noch bei einem Meeting mit Dumbledore. Severus war völlig alleine in seinem Schlafzimmer – und dachte nach.

#Er wartet auf mich. Ich weiß, dass er es macht.#

Snape fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er den Jungen auf dem Trockenen sitzen ließ, in dem kleinen Konferenzraum, wo er auf den Lehrer wartete. Welcher allerdings niemals kommen würde. Aber soviel, wie er dessen Bekanntschaft auch genoss (sich sogar danach sehnte), genauso wenig wagte er es ihn zu sehen. Es wurde für ihn zu viel, Ron Weasley in die Augen zu sehen, ohne irgendetwas zurückzugeben. Besonders seit er **das** wusste…seit er wusste, dass …

#Er denkt ich bin nett.# Er dachte an das Pergament. #Er denkt ich sehe gut aus. Gut genug zum Küssen.#

#Oh, komm schon, Severus! Diese kleine Notiz könnte auch ein Streich sein. Er beabsichtigt wahrscheinlich, dich damit zu verarschen. Wahrscheinlich hat er gewusst, dass du es früher oder später finden würdest.#

Großartig, das war eine sehr wahrscheinliche Variante. Schließlich kam Ron mehr nach den Zwillingen als nach seinem gutgesitteten älteren Bruder Percy. Er könnte sich mit seinem teuflischen Potter Jungen über ihren verrückten Zaubertränkelehrer, der ohne ein erwähnenswertes soziales Leben war. Als er sich die Szene vorstellte wurde Snape rot. Ja, es war die wahrscheinlichste Variante.

Dennoch, er hatte viel Zeit mit Ron verbracht und ihn dadurch ein klein wenig besser kennen gelernt. Und sein Bauch sagte ihm, dass Ron niemals so eine Art von Spott benutzen würde. Tatsächlich schien er eine anständige Person zu sein. Um genau zu sein, er schien eine **sehr** nette Person zu sein. Die Art von Mensch, mit dem er reden oder lachen konnte - und vielleicht …

#Was denkst du?# Snape schlug sich an den Kopf und schalt sich sofort selbst. # Du wirst kein Verhältnis oder irgendeine Art von ähnlichen Verbindungen mit dem Jungen heraufbeschwören! Mal von dem Fakt abgesehen, dass du total schlecht in Freundschaften bist, solltest du nicht vergessen, dass du sein Professor bist. Wenn er dich wirklich betören will, dann ist es deine Pflicht als Lehrer in zu entmutigen, sich auf diese Weise an dich zu heften.#

Severus atmete schwer nachdem er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Ja, er musste jeden möglichen Kontakt mit Ron Weasley begrenzen. Das war der einzige Weg. Die Nachhilfe würde enden müssen. Ron hatte sich sehr verbessert. Er konnte es jetzt selbständig handhaben. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er die Nachhilfe noch wirklich gebraucht hätte.

Als er darüber nachdachte, ballte er seine Fäuste so stark, dass seine Knöchel ganz weiß wurden. Es verletzte. Es verletzte ihn wirklich sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Er sah Rons Gesicht vor sich, jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss. Sah das Lächeln, dass völlig dazu fähig war, einen Raum zu erleuchten. Oder das dichte rote Haar, das ihm glatt über die Wangenknochen fiel, wenn er sich über einen Kessel mit kochendem Inhalt beugte. Seine Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wieder…

„Sie sind der Beste, Professor. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie gemacht hätte."

Die Worte bewirkten, dass er rot wurde, machten, dass er sich sogar stolz und wetgeschätzt fühlte. Es war schön, solange es bestand. Süß eben. Es machte, dass er eine Weile träumte. Aber nun musste der Traum enden.

Ron klopfte probeweise an die Tür von Snapes Gemächern. Nach den ersten drei Schlägen und keiner Antwort, begann er lauter an die Tür zu klopfen. Er war kurz davor auch noch seine Stimme zu benutzen als Snape endlich antwortete.

„Geh weg! Ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

Rons Hand stand still. Er nahm seinen Arm runter und stand dort so für eine Weile. Snape klang völlig erschöpft. Wenn er schlimme Kopfschmerzen hatte, dann hatte er einen guten Grund um ihre Stunde zu vergessen.

Sich erleichtert fühlend, schlenderte Ron hoch zum Gryffindor Turm. Vielleicht konnte er Snape etwas schicken, das ihn sich besser fühlen ließ.

Severus Snape hörte das Klopfen. Wahrscheinlich war es Filch, mit der Lieferung neuer Zutaten. Er sollte wirklich aufstehen und die Tür öffnen. Nur er war im Moment nicht in der Stimmung, irgendetwas zu tun - und das schloss das Aufstehen vom Bett mit ein.

„Geh weg! Ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

Er würde das Zeug später abholen.

Zwei Stunden später…

Severus hatte seine Position noch immer nicht verändert. Das war neu für ihn. Er war der letzte Mensch, der sich für eine Coach Potato halten würde. Aber nun lag er hier und weigerte sich seinen Arm zu heben, um das Kopfkissen zu bewegen. Was war denn das? Depressionen?

Als er gerade am Überlegen war, welchen Grund seine schändliche Existenz hatte und warum Rons tiefrotes Haar erstaunlich gut zusammen mit sonnengebräunter Haut aussah, flog eine Eule durch das Fenster. Sie trug ein kleines eingewickeltes Packet. Die Eule ließ es auf das Bett neben ihn fallen und flog prompt wieder weg, ohne sich die Zeit für eine kurze Rast zu nehmen. Verwirrt darüber, wer ihm das Packet geschickt hatte, hob Severus seinen Körper ein bisschen vom Bett, um es zu inspizieren.

Er riss das zarte, goldene Band ab, um eine hübsche Kiste mit einem kleinen, nach Lavendel duftenden Kissen zu enthüllen. Daran war ein Zettel befestigt:

_Hoffe, dass das helfen wird _

_ihre Kopfschmerzen zu besänftigen._

_-Ron_

Severus knurrte und ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen. Dahin war seine Chance, den Jungen jetzt zu vergessen.

Der Zaubertränkeunterricht am folgenden Tag war ein kleines Desaster. Severus Snape konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Jedes mal, wenn er zu der Seite der Gryffindors sah, sah er nur Ron. Ron schaute ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick an und wunderte sich, warum er von ihm völlig ignoriert wurde - jedes Mal, wenn er seine Hand hob. Ron sah ihn mit einem verletzten Ausdruck an. Er sah traurig aus. Tatsächlich schaffte dieser Blick es, dass Snape sich schrecklich schuldig fühlte. Aber das war besser, als die Alternative. Als das der Rothaarigen ihn genug abgelenkt hatte, hörte er wie seine Stimme begann total überzuschnappen.

„Ummm…also Klasse, wer kann mir die Bedeutung der _dama de noche_ für den Wolfsbanntrank nennen?"

Die gesamte Klasse sah ihn mit einem sonderbaren Blick an.

„Professor, ich habe die Frage gerade schon beantwortet.", erwiderte Draco Malfoy schnell. Er machte sich schon ein wenig Sorgen um das Oberhaupt seines Hauses. Snape sah gequälter aus als sonst.

„ Es tut mir leid." Snape wischte mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht. Was war nur los mit ihm? „Könnten Sie bitte ihre Antwort noch einmal wiederholen?"

„Es ist eine Blume, die die widrigen Effekte des Vollmondes auf den Werwolf zerstreut. Kurz gesagt, ist sie die wichtigste Zutat, weil sie die natürlichen Instinkte des Werwolfs zur Gewaltbereitschaft kontrolliert."

„Sehr gut, Draco." Snape legte eine Hand auf den Tisch. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schwach. Er hatte gestern Nacht kaum geschlafen, dank eines gewissen Gryffindors. Er schloss müde seine Augen. Er konnte unmöglich in diesem Zustand unterrichten.

„Klasse, ich lasse euch heute früher raus. Vergesst nicht die angewiesen Kapitel durchzusehen bis zur nächsten Stunde. Bis dann."

Immer für eine freie Stunde dankbar, flüchteten die Schüler schnell aus dem Klassenraum. Außer einer. Ron Weasley. Betroffen aussehend, näherte er sich dem Lehrertisch.

„Professor, geht es ihnen gut?"

Snape öffnete seine Augen nicht. „Mir geht es sehr gut, Mr. Weasley. Es gibt keinen Grund für sie, alarmierend meine Gesundheit zu betrachten. Nun, warum gehen sie nicht mit ihren Freunden und lassen mich in Ruhe."

Aber Ron hatte eine halsstarrige Ader, von der Severus nie etwas gewusst hatte. Er weigerte sich zu gehen und klebte an seiner Position wie ein aufdringliche Klette.

„Ich weiß, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.", presste er heraus. „Bin ich es? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Sei nicht albern. Was hätten sie schon tun können, damit es mich umwirft?", zum Ende hin wurde er sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht können sie es mir sagen?" Ron trat einen Schritt näher. „Sie kamen gestern nicht zum Büro. Ich habe die gesamte Stunde gewartet."

„Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen. Ich war nicht in der Kondition um zu unterrichten." Snape öffnete seine Augen und zwang sich selbst dazu Ron gefühllos ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Wie sie sehen können, fühle ich mich im Moment ein wenig matt. Es gibt wirklich nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste."

„So, sie sind also nicht wütend auf mich oder sonst etwas?"

Snape seufzte. „Nein, Mr. Weasley. Ich bin nicht sauer auf sie." Er wünschte nur, er würde endlich gehen. Er begann eine ungewohnte Wärme zu spüren, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

„Na dann, in Ordnung." Ron drehte sich um und begann in Richtung Tür zu gehen. Plötzlich stoppte er und lief zurück.

#Oh, was nun?#, dachte Snape verzweifelt.

Ron starrte in Severus Augen. In dem Moment fühlte er ein unerwartetes und sehr seltsames Aufwallen von Mut. Er hatte den Eindruck, als könne er alles machen – alles auf der Welt. Seine Nervosität verschwand und wurde durch eine außergewöhnliche, prickelnde Ruhe ersetzt. #Frag jetzt, Ron.# Jetzt oder nie.

„Professor, würden sie mit mir ausgehen?"

Snape öffnete seinen Mund überrascht, seine Lippen formten ein O. Seine Augen waren nicht besser, sie waren fast so rund wie sein Mund. Er versucht seine Stimme zu finden als er in seinem betäubten Gehirn nach einer Antwort umhertastete. Für fünf endlose Sekunden starrte er Ron bloß still an.

„J..ja."

Auf Rons Gesicht brach ein Lächeln aus. Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht, dass Sev „nein" sagen würde. #Nun ja, hätte er es getan, dann hätte ich mich immer noch hinlegen und auf der Stelle sterben können.#

„Okay, ich werde sie dann Samstag sehen. Ich könnte sie vielleicht vor ihrem Büro so sieben Uhr abends treffe. Ist das okay für Sie?"

Severus Snape nickte stumm. Er war im Moment nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage komplexe Bewegungen zu machen. Beides, seine Bewegungsfähigkeit und die Kraft zu Sprechen waren gerade arbeitsunfähig.

Mit einem letzten Lächeln verließ Ron den Raum.

Für ganze fünf Minuten bewegte sich Severus nicht. Mittlerweile konnte er zusammenhängend denken, denn Ron war gegangen. Er sah auf seinen Tisch und realisierte, dass er immer noch stand. Er hatte ja gesagt! Woher kam das nur?

Er hatte absolut keine Idee.

Severus Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als er sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Mit einem Mal schien das Zimmer um einiges heller.

Ende des Kappis


	8. Whiskey, Blumen und Schokolade

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Die Figuren und Orte gehören Rowling und die Story Passo. Na toll, und wo ist verdammt nochmal mein Anteil! He!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 8/17

Erst einmal danke für die Reviews.

Ashumaniel, pandoradoggis vielen Dank für eure Kommis. Und keine Sorge ich werde diese Story bis zum bitteren Ende übersetzten.

Kapitel 7: Whiskey, Blumen und Schokolade

„Gratulation!" Gläser klirrten, als Harry Rons Erfolg in dem Schlafzimmer der Gryffindor Siebtklässer hochleben ließ. „Du hast jetzt die Hälfte der Wettbedingungen erfüllt."

„Yeah! Du rockst!", rief Seamus aus, als er sein viertes Glas Champagner reinschüttete.

Ron hatte die Nachricht am Nachmittag Harry überbracht, der es, der Reihe nach, allen Zimmermitbewohnern erzählt hatte. Um Rons „Zähmung" von Snape zu feiern, schlichen sich Harry und Neville durch den Geheimgang nach Hogsmead und brachten einen gesunden Vorrat an Butterbier, Champagner und irischem Whiskey mit, um eine Jungen-Party (und nur Jungen) in ihrem Schlafraum zu feiern. (B/N: Na, was wollen die auch mit Mädchen! Bei den Interessen...)

„Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, dass du die Courage hattest, ihn einfach so zu fragen." Neville schnipste mit den Fingern. „Er ist schließlich nicht irgendjemand. Es ist Snape. Ich wäre ein einziges zitterndes Häufchen gewesen. Ich muss sagen, Ron, dazu braucht man Mut."

Ron kratzt sich ein wenig wegen der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit verlegen am Kopf. „Danke, Jungs. Ich meine, also, ich selber bin erstaunt, dass er zugesagt hat."

Dean schlang einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Eigentlich, Kollege, hatten wir gar nicht erwartet, dass du diesen Unnahbaren bekommst. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape, von allen Leuten, eine Schwäche für Rothaarige hätte, ne?" Er zerwuschelte Rons Haar scherzhaft.

Ron tauchte unter der Attacke lachen weg. „Versteht mich nicht falsch, aber ich meine, was ich früher gesagt habe. Das ist nicht nur eine Wette für mich. Es ist mir ernst mit dem Date."

„Oooh…Ron und Snape werden ein Paar!", wizelte Seamus und klimperte mit seinen Wimpern. „Wie süß!" (B/N: Jungs! Schild hoch halte: Jetzt ernst gemeint! ;-))

„Nein, wirklich…es ist mir ernst!" Ron hielt seine Hände hoch. Er mochte es nicht, auf welche Weise sich seine Freund über Snape lustig machten. Er wollte, dass sie verstanden wie er sich bei der ganzen Sache fühlte. „Nachdem ich so lange Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, realisierte ich, dass er nicht so schlimm ist wie wir dachten. All diese Jahre haben wir nur seine Außenseite gesehen - die Maske, die er nutzt, wenn er mit anderen Leuten interagiert. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass unter diesem spöttischem Äußeren eine wirklich feinfühlige Person steckt. Das ist es, was ich entdecken will, wenn ich morgen mit ihm weggehe."

(B/N+schnief+ Jetzt bin ich wirklich gerührt!)

Nach seiner kurzen Rede starrten seine Zimmergenossen ihn auf eine Weise an, die man nur als zögerliche Verwunderung beschreiben konnte.

„Also du scherzt nicht?" Deans Lächeln verrutschte ein wenig.

Ron schüttelte sicher seinen Kopf. „Nein" Er hatte sich vor dieser Reaktion gefürchtet. Jungs waren nicht dafür bekannt, zu so etwas aufgeschlossen zu sein. „Schaut mal, es tut mir leid, wenn ihr dachtet, dass es nur etwas mehr als Spaß ist, aber ich möchte, dass ihr versteht…"

„Hey, wenn du Snape willst, dann ist das okay für mich.", unterbrach ihn Harry und warf herausfordernde Blicke zu den anderen Kerlen. „Was ist mit euch, Jungs?"

Seamus hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum sollte ich widersprechen? Selbstverständlich ist es okay für mich. Apropos, viel Glück mit Snape." Er erhob die nächste Flasche Butterbier auf Ron.

Dean grinste und schlug Ron auf den Rücken, um seine eigene Unterstützung anzubieten. Neville schien zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu sagen, aber er managte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und nickte als Zustimmung.

Ron entspannte sich und atmete ein wenig leichter. Er hätte sich niemals vorgestellt, dass seine Freunden seine Entscheidung so leicht akzeptieren würden. Er hatte es Harry zwar schon erzählt, ihn aber aufgehalten es den anderen zu sagen. Er hatte sich davor gefürchtet, dass sie seine Schwulheit (er hatte selber eine Weile gebraucht um den Fakt vollständig zu akzeptieren) als eine Freak-Krankheit sehen würden. Scheinbar hatte er ihre Sensibilität unterschätzt, aber irgendwie war er froh darüber.

„Also, wo alles geklärt ist.", unterbrach Harry die Stille. „Nun lasst uns mit der Sauferei fortfahren und uns zu Ehren unseres Paktes absolut vollaufen. Morgen ist Wochenende, Kollegen!" (B/N: Gutes Argument! Wenn das meine Eltern nur auch so sehen würden+g+)

Der gesamte Raum erwiderte mit Hochrufen und für die nächsten Sekunden tobten die fünf Jungs zum Tisch – alle rennend, um der Erste zu sein, der Hand an die alkoholische Lieferung legen konnte. Von Anfang an bereits angeheitert, waren sie schon bald weit davon entfernt, wach zu bleiben.

Drei Uhr morgens herrschte im Jungenschlafsaal der Siebten Klasse eine Sterbensruhe, welche von den Missklängen von fünf verschiedenen Schnarchern unterbrochen wurde.

(B/N: Ja, ich weiß wie sich so ein Konzert anhören kann! Ich wette, Noir kann das nur bestätigen!;-))

----

„Aahhh…", stöhnte Harry als die Welt unter seinen Füßen kippte. „Ich hätte das letzte Glas Whiskey nicht trinken sollen." (Nur das letzte? fies grins)

„Glaub mir, Harry", murmelte Ron als er an seinen eigenen dröhnenden Kopf griff. „vor kurzem bist du auf dem Pfad der Toten gewandelt."

Dean, Seamus und Neville ging es zu schlecht, um zu antworten. Die fünf Jungs waren alle in Madam Pomfreys Vorzimmer und quetschten sich zusammen auf eine Coach um auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten, damit sie sie von ihrer unbeschreiblichen Pein befreite. Bald danach Madame Pomfrey von ihrem inneren Krankenzimmer zurück, frisch und munter nach der Behandlung eines fiebrigen Erstklässlers.

„Also, was habe ich hier?" Sie starrte sie über ihre Brillengläser an und tastete dabei die fünf Jungs irgendwie verdächtig ab. „Welchen neuen albernen Streich habt ihr diesmal gemacht, damit ihr es verdient, um als verletzte Jungen um sieben Uhr an einem Samstagmorgen hier zu sein?"

„Kater.", krächzte Ron.

Verstehen erwache in ihren Augen. „ah…natürlich."

Sie verschwand wieder in ihren inneren Räumen und kam bald darauf mit fünf Fläschen mit einer purpurfarbenen Flüssigkeit wieder.

„Hier, nehmt das. Der Schmerz wird in ein paar Minuten verschwinden."

Die Gryffindors nahmen die Fläschen dankbar an und schütteten den Trank runter.

Bald entfloh ihren Lippen ein Seufzer der Erleichterung, als sie entdeckten, dass sie wieder dazu fähig waren normal zu gehen, ohne dass ein spitzer Schmerz durch ihren Schädel schoss.

„Vielen Dank, Madam Pomfrey." Dean nickte respektvoll als sie sich zum gehen wandten.

„Ihr seid immer willkommen." Sie lächelte freundlich. „Wenn ich fragen darf, was war denn die Ursache, die euch dazu provoziert hat wie die Wahnsinnigen gestern Nacht Alkohol zu absorbieren?"

Bevor ihn jemand stoppen konnte, antwortete Harry mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen. „Nichts Besonderes. Professor Snape und Ron haben sich nur entschieden miteinander auszugehen."

„Oh!", sagte sie eher lahm. „Achso."

„Uh…tschüß, ma'am. Und danke noch mal.", rief Ron als Dean und Seamus Harry durch die Tür nach draußen zogen.

Als die Tür zuschnappte, sickerten die Wörter Poppys Kopf ein. (B/N: Die ist ja richtig langsam!)

„Oh, mein Gott!"

Zum ihrem Glück, hatten Madam Pomfrey's praktische Jahre als Schulkrankenschwester sie mit Reflexen versehen, die eine normale Hexe nicht hatte. Sie war dazu fähig, nach dem Riechsalz zu greifen, bevor sie völlig in Ohnmacht fiel.

----

„Minerva!"

„Ja, Poppy. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Professor McGonagall hob ihre Augen von dem schweren, gläsernen Briefbeschwerer ab, den sie nur aus einer Schreibfeder verwandelt hatte. Poppy Pomfrey war gerade in ihr Büro geplatzt und sie war Rot im Gesicht und atmete relativ schnell, sich unverkennbar über etwas aufregend.

„Du wirst niemals glauben, was ich heute von Schülern gehört habe."

„Nur Klatsch, Poppy." Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. Poppy war eigentlich keine von denen, die Gerüchte verbreiteten. Klatsch und Tratsch mit Schülern war wirklich uncharakteristisch für sie.

„Das ist kein ordinäres Gerücht." Madam Pomfrey schloss die Tür sorgfältig, um sie vor Lauschern zu schützen. „In Wirklichkeit denke ich, dass es eher mehr eine …Offenbarung ist."

„Aha." McGonagall hob ihre Brauen. „Was ist es denn?"

„Professor Snape trifft sich mit Ron Weasley!"

Der Briefbeschwerer kracht auf den Boden und zerbrach in tausend Stücke.

----

Um acht Uhr betrat ein frisch geduschter Severus Snape für seine erste Tasse Kaffee an diesem Morgen das Lehrerzimmer. Normalerweise wäre er schon um sieben Uhr hier gewesen, aber er hatte heute eine Stunde länger geschlagen um sich selbst ein wenig Vergnügen zu gönnen. Immerhin würde heute Abend kein normaler Abend werden.

Wie immer ignorierte er die anderen Lehrer und ging in direkter Luftlinie zur Kaffeemaschine. Anders als die anderen, war er nicht an Morgengesprächen interessiert oder führte gar welche und er hatte keinen Grund jetzt damit anzufangen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er erst nach vollen fünf Minuten, seit dem er im Raum war, realisierte, dass jede einzelne Person ihm unangemessen viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie wisperten alle und schleuderten ihm heimtückische Blicke entgegen und täuschten dabei vor, dass sie gar nicht guckten. (Bitzmerker!)

Er knallte die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch.

„Was ist hier los?", donnerte er.

Das Zimmer fiel in Stille. Snape wartete ein paar Sekunden, sah dabei jeden Lehrer nacheinander wütend an als er darauf wartete, dass jemand anfing zu sprechen.

„Severus, ich fürchte, dass es einige Neuigkeiten rumgehen, die dich betreffen." Minerva McGonagall sprach in ihrer das-ist-mein-Ernst Art und Weise.

„Und was, wenn ich bitten darf, ist die Natur dieser Neuigkeit?", fragte Severus Snape, jedes einzelne Wort sorgfältig ausdrückend, seine Stimme wurde täuschend sanft. Flitwick begann gerade zu zittern als die Tür plötzlich öffnete und Terry Boot, der Ravenclaw Vertrauensschüler, erschien.

„Professor, der Schuldirektor wünscht sie zu sehen."

Snape schnaubte und seine Augen reisten durch den Raum. „Es scheint, dass ich diese faszinierenden Neuigkeiten zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hören werde."

Sein schwarzer Mantel flatterte hinter ihm, als er Terry durch die Tür folgte. Sobald er außer Hörweite war, konnte man einen kollektiven Erleichterungsseufzer im Lehrerzimmer hören.

„Denkt ihr Albus hat ihn herbeigerufen wegen **der**…Angelegenheit?", fragte Sybill Trelawney vorsichtig.

„Nun, wie ich Albus kenne, war er wahrscheinlich der Erste, der es wusste.", antwortete Madam Hooch. „Wie auch immer, ich werde bald gehen. Ich möchte nicht hier sein, wenn Severus zurückkehrt."

„Ich unterstütze den Antrag." Professor Sprout sprang nach Hooch zur Tür.

Die anderen Lehrer folgten bald darauf schnell. Es war nicht, weil sie Angst hatten. Sie waren nur taktvoll genug Snapes Pfad auszuweichen, wann immer er in schlechter Laune ist und nach dem zu urteilen, welcher Natur die Neuigkeit war, die durch Hogwarts reiste, würde er nicht eine Minute länger an diesem Morgen lächeln.

----

„Severus!" Dumbledore grüßte Snape, seine Augen zwinkerten ausgelassen. „Setz dich, mein Junge!"

„Du scheinst heute außergewöhnlich fröhlich zu sein, Albus.", beobachtete Snape trocken, als er auf einen Stuhl vor Dumbledores chaotischen Tisch setzte. (B/N: Ich bitte euch! Wann ist Dumbi **nicht** fröhlich! ;-))

„Wer wäre es nicht, nachdem er diese wundervolle Neuigkeit gehört hat?" Dumbledore breitete seine Arme aus, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. „In der Tat, ich bin überrascht, dass du so ruhig scheinst. Aber heut morgen habe ich es dann doch herausgefunden. Du weißt es vermutlich schon seit Tagen."

Mittlerweile war Snape verwirrt und verärgert wegen all diesen Mysterien, die die „Neuigkeit" umgeben, die er angeblich kannte. „Was ist diese spannende Information, wegen der jeder erregt ist?"

„Du, Severus! Ich bin über dich begeistert und deine Entscheidung dich dem Leben wieder anzuschließen. Ich bin so glücklich, ich könnte glatt weinen!"

Zu Snapes Horror stand Dumbledore von seinem Tisch auf und verwickelte ihn in eine Bärenumarmung. Der Direktor drückte ihn ein bisschen länger, bevor er den armen, verwirrten Zaubertrankmeister freiließ. Dumbledore putzt seine Nase mit einem grell pinken Taschentuch und begutachtete Snape aus tränenreichen Augen.

„Ich…ich.." Snape wollte dringend fragen, was zur Hölle hier los war, aber er konnte scheinbar seine Zunge nicht finden. Bevor er seinen Verstand wiedererlangen konnte, sprach Dumbledore weiter.

„Normalerweise erkenne ich eine Lehrer-Schüler Beziehung nicht an, aber da ich deine Vergangenheit und deine Integrität kenne, bin ich dazu gewillt eine Ausnahme zu machen. Lange Zeit habe ich dafür gebetet, dass du jemanden findest, der dich aus den Kerkern holt und dir das Sonnenlicht zeigt. Nun wo diese Gelegenheit gekommen ist, möchte ich dir nur sagen, dass du alles geben sollst, Severus. Halte dich nicht zurück."

Snape starrte Dumbledore mit offenem Mund an. Der Direktor fuhr fort.

„Außerdem sollte der junge Ron Weasley bald erwachsen werden. Er wird in wenigen Monaten volljährig und danach liegt die Angelegenheit nicht mehr in meiner Hand. Nun, genieße den Abend, Severus. Das ist alles."

Ohne ein weiters Wort war Snape froh hinaus in den Gang geführt zu werden. Mit einer letzten Umarmung eines entgeisterten Snapes, schloss Dumbledore die Tür. Für Minuten stand der Professor nur still dort und verdaute die Wörter des Schuldirektors. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Blicke heute morgen und an das Gewisper hinter seinem Rücken…

„Oh nein!"

----

Ron stocherte nervös in seinem Frühstück rum und sah ständig hoch zum Lehrertisch. Professor Snape war bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht.

„Hermine, er kommt zu spät zum Frühstück. Er kommt niemals zu spät zum Frühstück.",sagte Ron besorgt.

Hermine rollte mit ihren Augen, aber sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen nach Rons Überbeschützer-Verhaltens. "Sei nicht traurig. Er wurde wahrscheinlich nur aufgehalten."

„Nun…okay." Ron versuchte sich zu entspannen. „Ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht krank ist. Wir haben eine große Nacht vor uns."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gut geht. Sieh, dass ist er schon."

Ausreichend zuverlässig ging ein aufgeladener Professor Snape in die Große Halle und stampfte zum Lehrertisch, sein Ausdruck dunkel als er sich auf seinen Platz setzt und zu frühstücken anfing.

„Ummm….denkst du nicht, dass er heute irgendwie mürrisch aussieht?", beobachtete Ron zögernd.

„Nö! Er sieht absolut normal für mich aus.", kam es piepsend von Neville, der Ron schräg gegenüber saß.

„Harry", Ron drehte sich zum seinem neben ihm sitzenden Freund zu. „Erinnerst du dich daran, um was ich dich gestern gebeten habe."

„Ja. Hör auf rumzuzappeln. Ich habe dem Floristen und dem Honigtopf bescheid gesagt. Sie werden heute liefern.", sagte Harry mit dem Mund voll Speck.

Genau in dem Moment wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Großen Halle von ihrem Essen abgelenkt beim Eintreffen der Eulen, aber es gab eine nicht normale Botschaft. Vier große Eulen trugen einen obszön großen Korb mit Blumen verschiedener Farbe und verschiedener Art. Jedermanns Augen folgten der Richtung des Bouquets und fragten sich für wen es wohl ist.

Das Geheimnis wurde früh genug gelüftet als die Eulen auf dem Lehrertisch landeten, rechts vor Severus Snapes Gesicht. Die Große Halle surrte von Gesprächen als die Wangen von Snape mit einem Blutrot bedeckt waren. Als er dachte die Dinge könnten nicht mehr schlimmer verlaufen, setzten zwei weitere Eulen eine große herzförmige Box mit Schokolade rechts neben dem Blumenstrauß ab. Eine andere Eule, die eine silberne Karte hielt, folgte dem darauf schnell.

„Oh, eine Brief. Öffne es, Severus!" Dumbledore klang wie ein Kind, das gerade ein Geschenk bekommen hatte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, öffnete ein exquisit beschämter Professor Snape den Briefumschlag. Sofort schoss eine Fontäne aus silbernen Tropfen heraus und hüllte ihn für wenige Sekunden in einen schimmernden Nebel. Snapes Schamesröte wurde tiefer als er die Mitteilung las.

_Ich kann es nicht erwarten_

_dich heute Abend zu sehen. _

_Love,_

_Ron_

Er weigerte sich, einen flüchtigen Blick zum Gryffindor Tisch zu werfen. Snape schloss den Brief und versuchte in Frieden zu seinem Frühstück zurückzukehren. Aber jetzt beschäftigte sich die gesamte Große Halle in heftigem Klatsch über den mysteriösen Verehrer des Professors. Es schien, als würde es eine Weile dauern, bis Snape zu seinem ehemaligen Leben zurückkehren konnte.

Derweil auf der Gryffindor Seite blitzte ein wie verrückt roter Ron Harry Potter an, der in Ruhe sein Frühstück beendete.

„Ich habe dich gebeten es diskret zu machen. Diskret. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" In dem Moment war alles, was Ron wollte, seinen besten Freund zu erwürgen, der es wagte hier so ruhig zu sitzen. Inzwischen neckten Seamus und Dean ihn lärmend wegen der Blumen und dieser kleine Fakt ging nicht unbemerkt an der Gerüchte Fabrik vorbei.

„Seht es als Geschenk." Harry zwinkerte, drehte seine Rückseite einen sprachlosen Ron entgegen und verließ die Große Halle mit einem stolzierenden Gang.

Als er in eine Ecke des Ganges abbog, lachte er laut. Ron hatte jetzt das Recht, vor Wut zu platzen, aber bald, sehr bald, würde er realisieren, dass er ihm nur einen Gefallen getan hat. Im Grunde wissen es beste Freunde immer am Besten.

_(B/N: Entschuldige, Noir, wenn ich das mal so anmerke: Wenn das allgemein das Verhalten bester Freunde ist, dann erzähle ich dir lieber erst von meinem Freund, wenn alles in Sack und Tüten ist. Man, ist sowas peinlich! Anm.: Ach und du denkst du kannst es solange vor mir geheim halten und außerdem gibt es danach noch viele Dinge die ich ihm erzählen könnte. Glaub mir, wenn du einen hast, fangen die Peinlichkeiten erst an!)_

Ende

Also nächstes Kappi wieder so in einer Woche.


	9. Das Date

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Die Figuren und Orte gehören Rowling und die Story Passo. Na toll, und wo ist verdammt nochmal mein Anteil! He!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 9/17

Erst einmal sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber dafür ist das Kappi wenigstens lang.

Also Printe hier ist dein langersehntes Date. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.

Und Cyberrat, es ist immer schön neue Leser zu kommen, die so begeistert von der Geschichte sind.

Kapitel 8: Das Date

Ron funkelte sein Spiegelbild an. Seine Bräune begann zu verblassen und dadurch stachen die Sommersprossen mehr hervor als sonst. Leicht verärgert rieb er seine Wangen und wünschte sich, dass die verdammten Sommersprossen weg gehen würden…wenigstens für diese eine Nacht. Zu blöd! Der Sommersprossen- Entfernzauberspruch war noch in einer experimentellen und hoch gefährlichen Phase. Gerade jetzt, wo er ihn sicherlich gut hätte gebrauchen könnte.

Heute Abend war ES - sein bedeutsames Date mit Professor Severus Snape.

„Ron, der Tag an dem deine Sommersprossen verschwinden, ist der Tag, an dem sie mich als Shampoo Model anheuern.", sagte Harry trocken. Er bewegte sich von seiner Position auf seinem Bett weg und stellte sich neben Ron. Sein Kopf mit den chaotischen schwarzen Haaren erreichte nur die Ohren seines Freundes.

_(B/N: Tja! Kleine Leute haben immer eine freche, große Klappe! Sorry Noir, aber **das** konnte ich mir jetzt einfach nicht verkneifen+ fies grins+)_

„Halts Maul, du Blödmann! Noch habe ich dir den Scheiß, den du beim Frühstück gemacht hast, nicht vergeben." Ron straffte seine Robe und blickte zu Harry, der ihn bloß frech angrinste. (B/N: was hab ich euch gesagt!)

„Vielleicht jetzt noch nicht. Aber du wirst es. Du machst es immer." Harry tätschelte Rons Rücken und führte ihn durch die Tür nach draußen. „Also hör auf mit dem Herausputzen. Du stehst da jetzt seit Stunden und der Spiegel beginnt schon extrem verärgert zu gucken. Es ist fast sieben."

Ron tätschelte ängstlich seinen Kopf. „Aber meine Haare…ich bin noch nicht fertig –„

„Oh beim Barte Merlins! Du siehst gut aus. Geh jetzt!"

Mit einem kräftigen Schubs von Harry fand sich Ron alleine im Korridor. Die Fette Lady quiekte, als Harry die Portraittür zuschlug. Bevor Ron überhaupt den Ablauf der Ereignisse erfassen konnte, erschien Harrys Kopf erneut in dem Portraitloch.

„Hier, ich habe vergessen sie dir zu geben. Sei zuverlässig und gib sie ihm." Der Brünette schob eine einzelne, langstielige weiße Rose in Rons Hand und schlug die Tür ein weiteres mal zu.

Die Fette Lady murmelte etwas über lästige kleine Teenager, aber es ging alles an Ron vorbei, als er begann zu den Slytherin Kerkern zu gehen. Sein rechte Faust umklammerte fest den Stiel der Rose, seine Knöchel waren fast so weiß wie die Blütenblätter.

Es gab keinen Weg zurück. Er betete leidenschaftlich, dass nichts schief gehen würde.

(B/N: Mal ehrlich: Hat so etwas bei einer FF jemals geholfen:-D)

----

#Ich bin nicht nervös.#

Severus Snape sagte sich das jetzt schon zum Hundertsten Mal. Er warf einen weiteren flüchtigen Blick auf den Spiegel. Sein Unterbewusstsein schien aus Boshaftigkeit seinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Und das gegen seinen Originalplan, das „Date" als nichts Besonderes zu betrachten. Er hatte sich einfach schon viel zu früh fertig angezogen - und starrte nun sein Spiegelbild an.

Snape sah außergewöhnlich….sauber aus. Es gab keine andere Art ihn zu beschreiben: Sein Haar fiel ordentlich und glänzend auf seine Schultern, anstatt wirr um sein Gesicht zu kriechen. Die Robe war zwar immer noch schwarz (eine andere Farbe stand außer Frage), aber sie war ordentlich gebügelt und fiel in Falten auf seine glänzenden, schwarzen Drachenhautschuhe.

#Was glaubst du, wie alt du bist, Severus? Verschwendest kostbare Zeit mit einer Eitelkeit, bei der du ein dummer Teenager hättest sein können.# Er drehte seinen Kopf weg vom Spiegel und blickte finster auf seine Schuhe.

#Das ist eine dumme Idee. Warum habe ich jemals zugestimmt? Ich sollte zu meinen Arbeitssachen wechseln und…#

Er hörte drei scharfe Schläge an die Tür. Jeder Plan, das Date abzublasen, wurde stillgelegt, als Snape wacklig aufstand und zur Tür ging. Bevor er den Griff drehte, atmete er ein paar Mal ein und aus, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Die alte Eichentür ging langsam knarrend auf und offenbarte einen schlanken jungen Mann, der außerhalb wartete. Einen Lächeln erhellte Rons Gesicht als er Snapes Bemühungen um seine Erscheinung für heute Abend sah. Seine Augen wanderten über Sev, als er ihn von den gut duftenden Haaren bis zu den glänzenden Spitzen der Drachenhautschuhe betrachtete.#

(B/N: Na aber! Wer checkt jetzt wen ab?)

In Snapes Bauch bekamen Schmetterlinge das Startzeichen zum Fliegen, als er seine Augen auf dieses Lächeln richtete. Er gab fast ein schwaches Grinsen zurück, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch stoppen. Über sich selber verwirrt, versuchte er das lustige Ereignis zu zertreten und schnaubte den Gryffindor arrogant an.

„Mögen Sie, was Sie sehen?", fragte Snape sarkastisch, immer noch die Tür aufhaltend.

Weigernd sich ködern zu lassen, lächelte Ron gütig und bot ihm die Rose an. „In der Tat, ich tue es. Hier ist ein Zeichen meiner Anerkennung."

Snape nahm die Rose an, beide Augenbrauen angehoben. Es erinnerte ihn an die schreckliche Verlegenheit, die Ron in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück hervorgerufen hat. All diese Blumen…und das Geglitzer! Er würde es niemals überwinden.

„Sie können sie in die Vase stellen, bevor wir gehen." , schlug Ron hilfreich vor und machte eine Geste zu dem bronzenen Ornament auf dem Coachtisch.

Snape fühlte wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Er hatte bei der Tür gestanden und dabei die Rose fast eine Minute nur angestarrt.

#Großartig Severus. Mach nur so weiter mit deinem Schwachsinn und das Kind wird denken, dass du niemals in deinem gesamten Leben ausgegangen bist.#

Was, dummerweise, genau die Situation war.

Sein Gesicht in seinem üblichen würdevollen Ausdruck arrangierend, steckte Severus Snape die Rose in die kleine bronzene Vase und begleitete Ron nach draußen.

---

„Darf ich fragen, wohin wir gehen?" , fragte Snape steif, als er Ron in der gemieteten Kutsche gegenüber saß.

„Es ist eine Überraschung." Der Rotschopf ließ ein weiteres gewinnendes Lächeln aufblitzen.

Snape sah mit Verdruss aus dem Kutschenfenster. Er mochte niemals Überraschungen. Seiner Meinung nach, sollte alles geplant und auf eine ordentlich Art und Weise angeordnet sein. Wie schaffte man es sonst Frieden in sein Leben zu bringen?

(B/N: Ich liiiiieeeebe Chaos! Vielleicht hat Sevie den Lehrgang „Chaos richtig gemacht" nicht mitgemacht? ;-))

Als er sich die vorbeiziehenden dunklen Felder ansah, konnte Snape fühlen, dass Rons Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er fühlte deswegen ein leichtes Prickeln von. Aber, stolz wie er war, riskierte er es nicht zurückzuschauen. Er war ein wenig besorgt darüber, was passieren könnte, wenn er es täte.

„Professor?"

„Ja, Mr. Weasley?" Er drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Gryffindor.

„Ich würde es wirklich schätzen, wenn sie mich Ron nennen würden. Schließlich werden wir keine Fremden mehr sein, nach diesem Abend."

Sich weigernd die unfreiwillige Erregung anzuerkennen, die er fühlte bei diesen Worten, nicke Snape kalt. „Ron, dann. War das alles, was du fragen wolltest?"

„Eigentlich, nein." Ron beugte sich rüber und berührte seine Hand. Snape sprang beinahe auf vor Überraschung. „Ruhig…ich habe nur bemerkt, dass sie ein bisschen zu angespannt sind. Relaxen sie ein bisschen. Das ist unser Date, erinnern sie sich? Ich werde nicht beißen." Elfenbeinweiße Zähne leuchteten als Ron ein weiteres mal grinste. (Sicher?)

Snape schluckte nervös. „Ich bin entspannt."

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, während keiner von beiden sprach.

„Professor?"

„Hmmm?"

„Darf ich sie Severus nennen?"

Fünf Sekunden von angespannter Stille.

„Ja"

„Ich bin froh."

Zum zweiten Mal erreichte Ron seine Hand. Dieses Mal zog Snape sie nicht weg.

---

„Wir dinieren hier?" Snape starrte zweifelnd die Marmortreppen, die zur Eingangstür des eleganten Restaurants, vor dem sie standen, an. Verschnörkelte goldene Buchstaben schienen über der hohen Glastür: _Das Einhorn_.

„Ja. Magst du es nicht?", fragte Ron leicht besorgt. Er hatte den besten Abend für Severus geplant, aber der schwarzhaarige Mann schien die Idee vom Eintreten in das Restaurant verhindern zu wollen.

„Ich mag es, aber…" Snape sah runter auf seine einfache Robe. „Bin ich nicht unpassend gekleidet?"

Ron lachte erleichtert. „ Du siehst großartig aus. Komm schon, lass uns gehen oder die werden noch annehmen, dass wir auf unsere Reservierung verzichten wollen."

Sie verbanden ihre Hände abermals, der Rothaarige zog den Brünetten sachte vorwärts, als sie das Gebäude zusammen betraten.

Ein spindeldürrer, langnasiger Oberkellner in einer fließenden burgunderroten Robe hieß sie willkommen.

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, Sirs?"

Ron nickte. „Ja, danke. Wir haben für Zwei um 7:30 Uhr abends reserviert."

Ein Pergament tauchte aus dem Nichts vor dem Oberkellner auf. Er spähte durch seine Goldgerahmte Brille auf die Liste, bevor er nickte. „Ah, ja. Mr. Weasley, nehme ich an?"

„Korrekt."

Der Kranich-ähnliche Mann sah Severus an, einen schnellen missbilligenden Blick auf dessen einfachen Aufzug werfend. „Würden Sie und ihr Sohn die Raucher- oder die Nichtraucherabteilung bevorzugen?"

Entgeistert schrie Snape. „Was?" Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte.

Der Ober seufzte und wiederholte langsam seine Frage, als ob er mit einem Idioten sprechen würde.

„Würden. Sie. Und. **Ihr. Sohn.** Die. Raucher-. Oder. Die. Nichtraucherabteilung. Bevorzugen?"

Als er sprach, wurde Snape schnell ziegelrot vor Ärger. Ron drehte sich wild von Snape zum Oberkellner und zurück, sich wundernd, wen er zuerst stoppen sollte, bevor die Hölle losbrach.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor er den Oberkellner in etwas Kleines und Schleimiges verwandelt hätte, brachte er sich selbst zur Vernunft. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und stolzierte aus dem Gebäude.

Wenige Sekunden später folgte Ron ihm und rannte die Marmortreppen runter. „Warte, Sev…" Er stoppte knapp hinter dem Zaubertrankprofessor.

Snape atmete langsam aus und sah Ron ins Gesicht. Zur Überraschung des jungen Weasleys, sah Severus nicht einmal ein wenig wütend aus, dafür dass er beleidigt wurde. Er sah eher irgendwie müde aus. Und besiegt.

„Er hat recht, weiß du."

Ron runzelte seine Stirn. Was war mit Severus los?

„Ich bin zu alt für dich." Snape drehte sich zur menschenleeren Straße um. „Wir sollten zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Das hier war ein Fehler."

„Nein." Ron packe Severus' Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Er irrt sich. Warum tust du das?"

„Also, warum fragst du mich?", wütete Snape, sich weigernd Ron anzusehen. „Habe ich nicht dem gesamten Gryffindor Turm einen Kick gegeben, indem sie sehen konnten wie ihr meist gehasster Professor deiner kindlichen Flirterei erliegt? Oder vielleicht wolltet du mich nur zu deinem eigenen Spaß in Verlegenheit bringen. Gott weiß was, ich habe dir genug Gründe genannt."

„Du weißt, dass ich so etwas niemals tun würde.", sagte Ron sanft.

Er ging zu Snape und berührte seine Wange. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mit heute Abend ausgehst, weil ich etwas einzigartiges in dir sah. Etwas, dass ich mag. Sehr sogar. So sehr, dass ich mir keine Sorgen gemacht habe, dass ich jünger und dümmer bin, im Vergleich zu dir. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, was andere Leute sagen könnten. Sie sind nur ein Haufen von dummen Scheißern. Ich weiß nur, dass…ich dich mag. Sehr. Und…ich hatte gehofft, dass du mich vielleicht heut Abend beginnst mich auch zu mögen."

Mehrer Minuten vergingen, aber Snape wandte seine Augen nicht von der Straße ab. Ron seufzte und ließ ihn gehen. Seine Hände fühlten sich schmerzlich leer an.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich den ganzen Weg hier raus geschleppt habe. Ich hole dann mal eine Kutsche."

Gerade als er loslaufen wollte, spürte Ron lange warme Finger, die sich um seine schlossen.

„Du irrst dich." Severus lächelte sanft. „Ich bin derjenige, der dumm ist."

Sie sprachen für eine Weile nicht. Sie standen nur dort, hielten Händchen in der kühlen Nachtluft und gaben sich gegenseitig immer wieder ein dummes kleines Grinsen.

Snape drehte seinen Kopf zu _Dem Einhorn_. „Es scheint, dass da drinnen irgendetwas vor sich geht. Ich denke, dass ich ein paar Schreie höre."

„Oh, da ist nichts.", antworte Ron ruhig. „Nur ein paar Gäste, die wegen dem Oberkellner kreischen."

„Was hast du getan?", keuchte Snape als er sich umdrehte.

Ron schlug auf seinen Zauberstab. „Der In-Zwei-Stücke-Zerspring-Fluch. Es gibt einen Gegenfluch, aber ich denke, dass sie eine Weile brauchen, bis sie ihn finden. Der Kranich hat es gewagt mein Date zu beleidigen."

Sie brachen in Gelächter aus. Nach einer Weile, in der sich das Lachen in ein Kichern gemildert hatte, brachte Ron das Thema wieder aufs Diner zurück.

„Wo sollen wir zum Essen hin gehen?"

„Wie wär's mit den Drei Besen? Ich liebe die gebratenen Meeresfrüchte dort. Wir können auch alle Drinks bekommen, die wir wollen. Ich bin sicher, Rosmerta wird uns besser behandeln als dieser gerupfte Vogel dort.", schlug Snape vor.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit, aber…"

„Aber was?"

„Es ist ein Weg von fünf Meilen von hier. Und ich sehe keine Kutschen, die kommen."

„Das ist okay." Snape berührte seinen Arm. „Es ist eine schöne Nacht für einen Spaziergang."

Ron brauchte keine weitere Überzeugung. „Na dann. Zum Drei Besen."

---

Die Drei Besen stellten sich als Snapes beste Idee an diesem Abend heraus. Er und Ron hatten einen Mordsspaß. Sie betraten das Gasthaus errötet und hungrig von ihrem Spaziergang. Sofort beschränkte sich eine tränenreiche Rosmerta nur auf sie und umarmte die zwei Männer, bevor sie überhaupt nach ihrer Bestellung fragen konnten. Anscheinend reisten die Gerüchte schnell und weit, denn das gesamte Dorf Hogsmead wusste von Severus Snape und Ron Weasley.

Nachdem sie beide auf die Wange geküsst hatte, führte sie sie zu einem vertraulichen Tisch in einer Nische in der Nähe der Bühne. Von den anderen Schirmherren motiviert, begannen die Schicksalsschwestern ein Liebeslied zu singen.

Ron lehnt sich über den Tisch. „Es ist bedauerlich, dass es zu dunkel ist, um scharf zu sehen. Ich würde es lieben zu sehen, wie du rot wirst."

„Ich werde nie rot.", antwortete Snape überzeugt.

„Im Gegenteil", konterte Ron. Schnell, lehnte er sich weiter vor und gab Severus den Sanftesten der Küsse. Er atmete auf als er seinen Kopf hob.

„Ich kann praktisch die Hitze spüren.", stichelte Ron.

„Du bist zu dreist." Snape nippte an seinem Krug mit kaltem Butterbier, hoffend, dass es ihm helfen würde sich abzukühlen. Tatsächlich schien Ron ein ungewöhnliches Talent für Temperaturen zu haben- im speziellen **seine **Körpertemperatur anzuheben.

Ron wurde vor dem Geben der Antwort durch das Erscheinen des Essens gerettet. Snape hatte Recht. Die Meeresfrüchte waren exzellent. Genauso wie der Wein. Madame Rosmerta servierte ihnen eine besondere Weinlese - aufs Haus.

---

Nach drei Stunden Reden, Essen und Händchenhalten unter dem Tisch, stolperten Ron Weasley und Severus Snape aus dem Eingang hinaus, zurück zu dem Hexenbuckel in Hogwarts. (Anm.: Ich glaube, dass soll den Geheimgang von Honigtopf nach Hogwarts darstellen. B/N: Und Ron zeigt den Snape? Harrys Rache wird schrecklich sein!;-D)

„Das ist ein cleverer kleiner Pfad, den du mir gezeigt hast." Severus'Worte waren schon mehr als nur ein wenig undeutlich. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte von diesem Rückweg gewusst, wenn….ouch!"

„Sshhh!", giggelte Ron als er ausgestreckt auf Snapes Vorderseite lag. „Sie werden dich hören."

„Nun denn, dann sollten wir besser aufstehen und weitergehen."

„Du zuerst."

„Kann nicht."

„Warum?"

„Du liegst auf mir drauf." Pause. „Und deine Hand ist auf meinem…"

„Deinem was?"

„Tee-hee. Das kitzelt."

Noch mehr kichernd und sich wild auf dem Flur bewegend versuchte Snape, erfolglos, von Rons ungezogenen Fingern wegzukommen. Endlich nach mehreren Minuten und Versuchen sich freizukämpfen, ergriff Snape die Hexenstatue und zog sich mit Mühe hoch.

„Ich denke wir haben zu viel getrunken.", flüsterte er etappenweise zu Ron, als er dem jungen Rotschopf half aufzustehen.

„Yeah.", rülpste Ron und brachte sie beide zu einem weiteren Kicheranfall. „Komm schon, ich bringe dich zu deinen Räumen."

Nach vielem Stolpern und gegen-Wände-knallen, kamen Ron und Severus halblaufend und halb sich gegenseitig schleppend zu Snapes Schlafzimmertür. Snape probierte die Schlüssel aus und lachte leicht, als er praktisch in das Zimmer fiel, sobald die Tür aufschwang.

Seine betrunkenen Augen starrten Ron verblüfft an, als der Rotschopf ihm in den Raum folgte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Wasch tuscht du en hier?", fragte Snape belustigt als Ron die Tür zuschloss.

„Dich ins Bett bringen." (B/N: Und dann?)

„Ich kann mir selber helfen." Und um es sich selbst zu beweisen, kroch Snape zu seinem Bett und streckte sich seufzend auf der Satindecke aus. Einen Moment später fühlte er das Gewicht eines weiteren Körpers neben sich.

Er drehte sich nach rechts um und starrte auf Rons halbnackten Körper. Irgendwie hatte der Junge es geschafft sich seines Shirtes zu entledigen, bevor er neben ihn sprang. Zögernd streckte Severus seine Hand hin und berührte den glatten, braungebrannten Arm.

„Du fühlst dich gut an." Seine Hand reiste zu Rons Brust und bewegte sich sanft über die berührungsempfindliche Haut des Jungen.

Stöhnend drehte Ron sich um und nahm Snape zwischen seinen Armen gefangen. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig lautlos einen Moment an. Das Gelächter verschwand. An seinen Platz war etwas Lebendiges, Knisterndes zwischen sie getreten, als sich ihre alkohol-geschwängerten Atemzüge in der Luft vermischten.

Ron beugte sich langsam runter….vorbei an Snapes Wange und küsste sanft sein Ohrläppchen.

Severus fühlte eine eigenartige, unbekannte Hitze, die von dem Ort bis runter zu seinen Zehen wanderte. Die Wärme zirkulierte in seinem Körper und formte eine köstliche Qual zwischen seinen Leisten. Instinktiv legte er seine Arme um Ron und zog ihn näher an sich ran und fühlte die Hitze der nackte Haut durch seine Robe.

Rons Zunge flackerte und folgte einem nassen Pfad von seinem Nacken, zu seinen Lippen und Zähnen, dabei saugte…und biss er mit Hingabe leicht zu. Snape keuchte bei jedem Druck, der ihm ein einzigartiges Gefühl durch seinen gequälten Körper jagte. Er spreizte seine Beine, sein betrunkener Verstand wusste nur eine Sache: dass er Ron wollte. Jetzt.

Ron stoppte seine Erkundung von Severus' Schlüsselbein und hob seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal zu dem Ohr des Mannes.

„Du bist mein.", wisperte er rau.

Snape konnte als Erwiderung nur stöhnen. Er konnte gerade nicht sprechen.

In dem Moment hörte er ein anderes Geräusch.

Er hörte eine Serie von leisen…Schnarchern?

Sein betäubter Verstand registrierte den Fakt, dass sein heißblütiger Casanova in seinen Armen bei Fummeln eingeschlafen war, bevor er selbst dem Schlaf erlag.

(B/N: Peinlich! Was soll das nur morgen werden:-D)

---

Ende des Kappis


	10. Der süße Geschmack des Morgens

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Nichts gehört mir! Auch nicht die Idee zu der Story oder sonstiges!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 10/17

So Cyberrat und hier ist das neue Kappi. Ich glaube, dass ihr euch alles mögliche vorgestellt habt wie der Morgen verläuft, aber bestimmt nicht so.

araglas 16: Du hast recht, dass Sev verdammt schnell mitmacht, aber ich kann die Geschwindigkeit leider nicht bestimmen. Ich übersetzt es nur und im Englischen ist die Geschichte schon complete.

Kapitel 9: Der süße Geschmack des Morgens

Die Sonne schien in seine Augen.

Severus Snape wachte von dem blendenden Licht der Sonne auf, da sie direkt in sein Gesicht schien. Er musste wohl mal wieder die Gardinen offen gelassen haben. Sein Kopf noch vom Schlaf vernebelt, gähnte und streckte er sich wie er es bisher jeden Morgen seines Lebens getan hatte. Das war der Moment, in dem er entdeckte, dass er nicht alleine ist.

Mit einem Aufschrei drehte Severus seinen Kopf nach links, nur um direkt in das schlafende Gesicht von Ron Weasley zu blicken – dieselbe Person, dessen Körper gerade überall auf ihm drapiert war und ihn so daran hinderte vom Bett aufzustehen.

„Um Merlins Willen! Was habe ich getan?"

Ron grunzte und wälzte sich leicht rum und legte seinen Arm um Severus und verwickelte sie weiter ineinander. Severus errötete, versteifte sich und betete, dass der Junge nicht aufwachen würde, denn sie waren in einer sehr peinlichen Position.

Als er sich nach einer Weile sicher war, dass Ron immer noch schlief, hob er sachte den Arm, der ihn umfasste an und legte ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett. Endlich. Er konnte jetzt wenigstens seine Arme bewegen. Aber seine unteren Gliedmaßen wurden noch immer von Ron erdrückt und für einen schlaksigen Jungen, war er ganz schön schwer. Bevor seine Beine wegen Blutmangels einschlafen konnten, schob sich Severus langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter unter dem schlafenden Gryffindor hervor.

Nach fünf Minuten sorgsamen Bewegens und verzweifelten Versuchen, Ron nicht zu wecken, fand sich Severus schlussendlich frei und sprang aus dem Bett.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete den jungen Mann. Er sah so bezaubernd aus – wie er dort so mit seinen langen Beinen, die er auf den Betttüchern ausgebreitet hatte, lag. Die straffe Haut seines Körpers glühte leicht in dem frühen Morgenlicht. Eine verräterische Wärme breitete sich von seinem Nacken her aus, als er sich an die unmögliche und unanständige Art dachte, in der sie ineinander verdrillt auf dem Bett lagen. Gott sei Dank schaffte er es selbst seinen Kopf klar zu bekommen, bevor Ron aufwachte.

Rons Augen schnappten auf. Er erhob seinen Kopf und sah direkt auf Snape, ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"

Severus gaffte ihn an. „Du warst wach?"

„Ich bin schon vor dir aufgewacht."

„Aber…du…du warst….", stotterte ein sehr verwirrter Severus.

„Sorry, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe. Ich hatte zu viel Spaß am Schmusen, weil du versucht hast aufzustehen." Ron lachte und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett.

„Ehrlich! Solch ein kindisches Spiel…." Severus schnaubte. „Ich vermute, du bist sehr zufrieden mit dir."

„Werde ich sein." Ron näherte sich und kniete sich auf den Boden, während er Severus Hände in seine nahm. „Wenn du mir sagst, dass du gestern Nacht genossen hast."

„Hab ich." Er lächelte langsam, fast schüchtern. „Danke schön für eine wundervolle Nacht."

Sie standen auf diese Art eine ganze Weile, nur sitzend und sich gegenseitig in die Augen starrend. Beide wollten nicht sprechen, damit sie nicht den stillen Frieden, der im gesamten Raum entstanden war, zerstörten.

Klopf! Klopf!

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Erwartest du jemanden?"

„Nein. Wer könnte so früh am Morgen anklop - Oh nein!" Severus schlug sich erinnernd an die Stirn. „Es muss Albus sein! Er sagte mir gestern, dass er für einen Morgentee vorbei schauen würde, vor dem Frühstück.

„Dumbledore? Tee? So früh?"

Snape winkte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Es ist nicht früh. Es ist sieben Uhr. (Anm.: Das nennst du nicht früh! Das ist für mich noch mitten in der Nacht! B/N: Pfff. Typisch Langschläfer! Zu der Zeit in ich schon fast aus dem Haus:-)) Normalerweise bin ich schon seit Stunden wach. Und überhaupt, warum reden wir darüber? Du musst dich verstecken, bevor er dich sieht!"

„Verstecken?" Rons Augenbraunen wanderten bis zu seinem Haaransatz, als Severus ihn praktisch in einen Wandschrank stieß, der kaum groß genug für all die Klamotten war - und das ohne Ron!

„Ja! Und wehe du wagst es ein Geräusch zu machen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schloss Severus die Tür vor Rons Gesicht und strich noch schnell seine Kleidung glatt, bevor er Albus Dumbledore die Tür öffnete.

„Professor Dumbledore!"

Der Direktor lächelte zur Begrüßung und seine Augen zwinkerten fröhlich. „Guten Morgen, Severus! Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen?"

„Nun ja, ja…Bitte entschuldigen Sie mein zerzaustes Aussehen, Professor. Ich bin später als sonst aufgewacht und hatte deshalb noch keine Zeit um mich fertig zu machen." Severus zupfte nervös an seiner Robe, als er den Direktor zu einem Stuhl führte. Sein Blick schoss nervösen zu der verschlossenen Tür, bevor er sich selbst setzte.

„Das ist absolut verständlich. Schließlich hattest du eine anstrengende Nacht."

Severus beäugte Dumbledore misstrauisch, staunend über die Doppeldeutung der Aussage. Aber der Direktor saß nur ruhig da und schaute auf seine übliche Weise und selbstzufrieden.

„Oh, es war ganz okay."

Dumbledore sah ihn durch seine Halbmondgläser scharfsinnig an. „Severus, bevor dein Vater starb, versprach ich ihm, dass ich ein Auge auf dich haben würde. Du bist zu einem wunderbaren Erwachsenen mit einer professionellen Karriere und einem Ansehen, dass unsere Vorstellungen weit übertroffen hat, herangewachsen. Wie auch immer, all diese Jahre gab es etwas, von dem ich glaube, dass es in deinem Leben gefehlt hat."

„Gefehlt?" Verstört schweiften Severus Augen zu der geschlossenen Schranktür. Er glaubte, er hätte einen leisen dumpfen Schlag aus seinem Inneren gehört.

„Ja. Du hast dein gesamtes Leben damit verbracht vor Beziehungen wegzulaufen. Ich weiß wie sensibel du bist und wie misstrauisch du nach dieser unaussprechlichen Aufgabe mit dem Dunklen Mal Voldemorts sein musst. Aber du musst dich nicht von anderen Leuten abschotten."

„Mich abschotten?"

„Sei ehrlich, ich war besorgt, dass du dein gesamtes Leben versteckt verbringen und alleine sterben würdest. Aber du konntest beweisen, dass das falsch war. Sag mir, hast du vor, diese beginnende Beziehung mit Ron Weasley fortzuführen?" Dumbledore lehnte sich nach vorne und Hoffnung strahlte in den klaren blauen Augen des alten Mannes.

„Ich…ich…" Severus kratzte in seinem Gehirn nach einer Antwort. Er war sich schmerzhaft der Gegenwart Rons in dem Wandschrank bewusst und ahnte, dass dieser wahrscheinlich das gesamte Gespräch mithören konnte. „Ich meine.."

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Ron krachte auf den Boden – ohne Hemd und allem- ein zerrissenes Stück schwarzer Sachen in der Hand. Als die zwei älteren Männer ihn perplex anstarrten, grinste er schelmisch.

„Sorry, bin ausgerutscht."

Dumbledore blinzelte erstaunt. „Nun, wie ich gesagt habe."

Severus wünschte, der Boden würde sich unter ihm öffnen und ihn verschlingen. Er konnte sich an keine andere Situation in seinem Leben erinnern, wo ihm etwas so peinlich war wie in diesem Moment. Nun, mal das Ereignis im sechsten Schuljahr ausgenommen, als James Potter und Sirius Black den Inhalt seiner Shampoo-Flasche gegen _Bertie Bott's Grasgrüne Seife: Unveränderbarer Farbstoff für mindestens sechs Stunden!_ ausgetauscht hatten. Er musste sein schräges Aussehen und das Gekichere der Schüler hinter seinem Rücken den ganzen Tag ertragen! Aber, dass war lange her. Jetzt war, nun…jetzt.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Es scheint, als ob es nichts geben würde, worüber ich mir Sorgen machen muss." Er lächelte die Beiden, Severus und Ron, an. „Ich werde euch beim Frühstück sehen." Fröhlich ging er nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?", fauchte Severus Ron an.

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln und machte einen zerzausten Eindruck mit den roten Haaren, die über sein rechtes Auge fielen. „Ich denke, dass es eigentlich ganz gut lief."

---

Ron hatte Severus Räume in gutem Zusammensein mit ihm verlassen, nachdem er ihn als Entschuldigung verrückterweise geküsst hatte. Völlig verlegen, wegen den neuen Gerüchten, die in der Schule umher schwirrten, sahen sich die beiden kaum an während des Frühstücks.

Später im Gemeinschaftsraum, nach dem er sich geduscht und umgezogen hatte, erzählte Ron Hermine die Details des Dates vom letzten Abend. Harry saß daneben und spielte mit Neville Schach. Er war gerade mitten in einer Erörterung seines eigenen Zuges mit seiner eigenen weißen Dame. Die Schachfigur schien zu denken, dass Harrys Zug selbstmörderisch sein würde, während Harry stur ablehnte seinen Beschluss zu ändern.

„Mal von dem Fakt abgesehen, dass du es selber geschafft hast, dass du von jedem weiteren Essen im _Einhorn _verbannt wurdest, denke ich, dass es perfekt lief.", sagte eine lächelnde Hermine.

„Ganz im Gegenteil", flötete Harry. „Ich denke dein Auftritt war alles andere als glanzvoll. Sicher du hast mit ihm geschlafen, aber du hast nicht mit ihm **geschlafen**( er wackelte dabei mit seinen Augenbraunen), verstehst du was ich meine."

„Harry Potter!" Wütend knallte sie einen zusammengerollten Tagespropheten an seinen Kopf. „Weißt du, Liebe bedeutet nicht, dass man die ganze Zeit miteinander Sex hat."

„Ja, richtig! Ich bin sicher, dass du keinen Sex mit Percy bei eurem ersten Date hattest.", schnaubte Harry.

Hermine schloss darauf ihren Mund, ihr Gesicht nahm empfindlich an Farbe zu. „Nun, das ist etwas anderes. Es war eher spontan für uns beide."

„Eeewww!", würgte Ron „Zu viele Informationen! Verschone mich bitte!"

Hermine grinste und relaxte auf der Coach.

Ron sah Hermine neugierig an. „Wirklich, Herm, du überraschst mich manchmal. Was siehst du in meinem Bruder? Er ist so…prüde."

Hermine warf ihr Haar sorglos zurück. „Ron, glaube mir, dein Bruder hat Talente, die du dir niemals vorstellen kannst. Möchtest du, dass ich sie einzeln benenne?"

„Uhm, ich denke, ich habe genug gehört."

„Wie du willst."

Harry lachte und bald stimmte der Rest mit ein. Ron grinste tief in sich hinein. Er hatte richtig Glück, dass er in Gryffindor solche großartigen Freunde hatte.

---

„Er flirtet! Dieses räudige Frettchen flirtet mit meinem Sev!" Ron kochte vor Wut als er Draco Malfoy anfunkelte. Der Blonde stand vorne im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer und diskutierte eine Aufgabe mit Professor Snape.

„Ron, entspann dich. Du bist wahrscheinlich gerade dabei paranoid zu werden.", sprach Harry gedehnt neben Ron. Die Glocke hatte schon kurz zuvor geklingelt, aber Ron schien jedoch noch nicht fertig zu sein, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Er berührt seinen Arm und lacht! Er kichert praktisch. Diese blonde schwachköpfige Schlampe geht mir auf die Nerven!"

„Ron, du siehst aus, als ob du dazu bereit bist zu explodieren. Vertrau mir, es ist keine Schleimerei."

Aber Ron schien seinem besten Freund gar nicht zuzuhören. Seine Augen waren erbost auf den Lehrertisch fixiert, wo er Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy anblitzte. Severus schien die Diskussion zu beenden als er Dracos Hand tätschelte. Der Blonde ging nahe an Ron und Harry vorbei nach draußen. Ron war sich sicher, dass das Frettchen einen hinterhältigen Blick zugeworfen hatte, bevor er in den Gang verschwand.

„Gehen wir jetzt endlich?", fragte Harry ein wenig ungeduldig. Der Klassenraum war leer ausgenommen sie und Professor Snape.

„Du kannst gehen. Ich werde noch für eine Weile bleiben."

„Wie du willst." Sofort brach Harry aus dem Raum aus.

Ron ging zu Severus. Der Mann war gegenwärtig mit Sortieren von Papieren und diese in eine Mappe stecken beschäftigt.

Severus sah hoch und lächelte. „Ja, Ron?"

„Sev", startete Ron zögernd: „ist da irgendwas in Gange zwischen dir und Draco?"

„Was meinst du mit, im Gange sein?"

„Na, du weißt schon….etwas im Gange sein."

„Oh! Du meinst…eine Sache?"

„Yeah. Irgendwie wie das." Ron scharrte nervös mit seinen Füßen.

„Um Gotteswillen, nein!" Severus lachte. „Dracos Vater ist ein sehr enger Freund von mir. In aller Ehrlichkeit, Lucius ist ein egoistischer Bastard, aber er ist dennoch ein guter Freund. Draco ist praktisch wie ein Familie."

„Oh!"

Severus Augen verengten sich. „Du warst nicht eifersüchtig, oder?"

„Ich? Eifersüchtig? Natürlich nicht. Ich war nur neugierig, weißt du…" Ron sah unbeholfen nach unten.

„Ach so." Severus ging um den Tisch herum und stellte sich neben den Gryffindor. „Hast du irgendetwas anderes auf dem Herzen, was du mich gern fragen würdest?"

„Nun, da du mich so fragst…" Ron nahm seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn Richtung Tür, schloss und verriegelte sich sie gleichzeitig. „Das ist schön sicher. Niemand wird uns für eine Weile belästigen."

„Was hast du gemacht?" Severus Augen hatten sich erweitert.

„Ich denke wir zwei haben noch eine unvollendete Aufgabe von gestern Nacht übrig." Ron legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und fing damit einen nervösen Severus zwischen seinen Armen ein.

„Unvollendete Aufgabe?", quietschte Severus. (B/N: Severus _quietscht_! Was passiert denn hier? )

„Hmm…nun, wo war ich?"

Verspielt grinsend, hob Ron sein Hand und knöpfte das Oberteil von Severus Robe auf. Er küsste und saugte an der empfindlichen, blassen Haut an seinem Halsansatz und brachte damit den anderen Mann unwillkürlich zum Stöhnen. Ron hob amüsiert seinen Kopf.

„Ich bin hier stehen geblieben, richtig?"

„Ja.", antwortete Snape ziemlich vernebelt.

„Gut."

Er küsste Severus auf den Mund, am Anfang noch sanft, dann härter als die Hitze zwischen ihnen stieg. Die Knöpfe ihrer Roben verschwanden einer nach dem anderen als sie sich gegenseitig wild die Klamotten zerrissen. Hinter Severus die Hände ausstreckend, fegte Ron das gesamte Zeug vom Tisch auf den Boden, bevor er ihn auf die Oberfläche legte.

Seine leicht geschwollenen Lippen von dem Kuss anhebend, wisperte Ron: „Bist du dir sicher?"

Die dunklen Augen starrten zu ihm herauf. Vertrauensvoll. „Mehr als alles andere."

Ron drang in sanft ihn ein und versuchte die unvermeidbaren Schmerzen, die Severus fühlen musste, zu vermindern. Der dunkelhaarige Mann biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte nicht zusammen zuzucke.

Ron küsste sanft seine Stirn. „Ssshh…Ich werde es schön für die machen. Das verspreche ich."

Er winkelte seinen Körper leicht an, bevor er sich rhythmisch bewegte, zu erst langsam aber dann schneller und schaffte es so, dass Severus bei jedem Stoss vor Lust aufkeuchte. Der Schmerz war vergessen als die zwei Liebenden gleichzeitig stöhnten und schrieen, während sie vor Glücksgefühlen und Erlösung zitterten.

Schließlich lagen sie friedlich eine lange Zeit einfach nur da, hielten und berührten sich. Es schien ewig anzudauern, zumindest für Severus. Er drehte sich zu Ron.

„Danke schön."

Ron begegnete seinen Augen. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich es nicht schmerzfreier machen konnte."

„Nein, sei nicht traurig." Er küsste die langen Finger des Jungen, die wie Zitrone und Tinte rochen. Sein Ron. Wunderschöner Ron. „Es war perfekt."

---

Ende des Kapitels


	11. Eine missliche Lage

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Nichts gehört mir! Auch nicht die Idee zu der Story oder sonstiges!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 11/17

Danke schön für eure Kommmis. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich möchte nocheinmal betonen, ich übersetzte nur, ich kann nichts für das Ende dieses Kappis. duck Also bitte nicht böse sein.

Kapitel 10: Eine missliche Lage

„Was denkst du über Harry?", fragte Ron grinsend.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Du weißt, was ich über Harry denke." (Anm.: Ron hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf Snape. Er nennt Potter schon Harry!)

„Jetzt komm schon…du hast versprochen freundlich zu sein. Wir essen mit ihm und Hermine heute Abend zusammen und deshalb ist es am besten, wenn du deine besten Verhaltenweisen an den Tag legst."

„Ich versuche nach wie vor zu rekonstruieren, wie du es geschafft hast, mich in so etwas hinein zu ziehen."

Träge wickelte Severus eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares um seinen Finger. Die Beiden genossen ihre Zweisamkeit an diesem Nachmittag, während sie auf einer niedrigen Mauer saßen und das Tal vor sich überblickten. Der Boden war mit Blumen übersät – ein Anblick, den Ron für romantisch erachtete, zu viel für Severus Geschmack.

„Was ist das für ein Dinner?"

„Das ist eine Überraschung", antwortete Ron. „aber es wird etwas Tolles sein. Ich muss dich mästen. Du bist zu dünn im Moment.", witzelte Ron.

"Ha! Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich fett wäre?", schnaubte Severus vor Empörung. War er wirklich so dünn?

„Merlin sei dank, bist du es nicht. Und bevor du gleich wieder fragst…"Ron lehnte sich neckend näher. „Ich denke nicht, dass du zu dünn bist. Ich denke, du bist perfekt."

Severus schaffte es seine Hautfarbe zu kontrollieren, die sich ins rötliche zu verfärben drohte. Warum war er so durchschaubar geworden? Es war, weil Ron es immer schaffte eine Reaktion aus ihm heraus zu bekommen - trotz der Selbstbeherrschung.

„Guten Tag, Professor! Was in aller Welt machen sie da oben?" Draco Malfoy erschien plötzlich unterhalb von ihnen, als er auf dem Pfad mit einem Pott lila und gelber Sträucher an ihnen vorüber ging.

„Guten Tag, Draco!" Severus nickte ihm freundlich zu, allerdings war er ein wenig verlegen, dass er in so einem intimen Moment erwischt wurde. „Was bringt dich hierher?"

„Ich muss hier nur so vorbei gekommen. Professor Sprout bat mich, das hier zu Hagrid zu bringen. Es ist irgendetwas für die Verletzungen der Skrawtse, die sie sich selbst zufügen. Ich muss mich jetzt beeilen, ich seh dich später!" Mit einem Wink zu Severus und einem notdürftigen Nicken zu Ron, ging Draco weiter.

„Ron, ich habe dir gesagt….er und ich sind praktisch verwandt." Severus warnte Ron sanft als dieser Draco einen teuflischen Blick hinterher warf.

Unerschrocken legte Ron einen Arm um ihn, als Draco außer Sicht war. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich mag nicht wie er dich anguckt."

„Was? Wie genau sieht Draco mich denn an?" Severus unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Rons Argumente wurden von Tag zu Tag lächerlicher und er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten herauszufinden, was er diesmal sagen würde.

„Nun, er guckt, als ob er an etwas Schmutziges denken würde!", platzte es aus Ron entschlossen heraus.

Severus spottete: „Natürlich, wird er an so was denken, wo er uns doch in diesem Moment erwischt hat. Wir sehen aus als ob wir jeden Moment übereinander herfallen.

„Sind wir nicht?" Ron war gereizt. „Ich dachte, du magst es."

„Nicht wirklich. Um genau zu sein", begann Severus. „Ich denke, wir sollten nicht versuchen zu – "

Ron hob eine Augenbraue.

„Okay. Fein! Ich liebe es, wenn du dieses geschmacklose Zeug machst, das du nun mal machst." Er schmollte als ob er sein plötzliches Bekenntnis übel nehmen würde. „Aber nur im Privaten!"

„Du wirst niemals ein Schauspieler werden, wenn du Publikum so sehr hasst." Der Rotschopf zog ihn näher.

Ron küsste ihn, nur mit einem kurzen kleinen Schmatzer. Trotz seiner entschlossenen Aussage über öffentliches Zeigen von Zuneigung, fühlte Severus plötzlich den Drang, sich auf ihn zu stürzen und es mit ihm auf dem Gras zu treiben.

„Oh, ich hasse Bühnen." Er leckte über seine Lippen. „Aber ich liebe wirklich Schlafzimmer."

Ron schluckte. „Schlafzimmer?"

„Uh-huh. Wirklich private Schlafzimmer….wo wir allein sein können."

Es war keine weitere Einladung mehr nötig. Sich gerade so an ihrer Geduld festhaltend, eilten sie zurück zum Schloss und damit zu den sicheren privaten Räumen von Severus.

---

„Denkst du er mag Hummer?" Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn über der Liste, die Harry gemacht hat. „Wir wissen nicht, ob er Seefrüchte ist."

„Ron versicherte mir, dass er Seefrüchte liebt.", sagte Harry und verscheuchte damit ihre Zweifel. „Ich habe ihm sogar den Ablaufplan gezeigt, bevor er zu seinem Date gegangen ist."

„Date?" Ihre Augen wurden größer. „Die gehen miteinander aus vor dem Dinner?"

„Oh, es ist vermutlich nur eins von ihren „durch-den-Garten-schlendern-Dates". Ehrlich, Herm, wenn du dachtest, dass Ron vorher einen an der Klatsche hatte, dann solltest du ihn jetzt sehen. Er ist auf eine positive Weise völlig verrückt nach Snape, wenn du weißt was ich meine?"

„Natürlich tu ich das. Ich habe einen Freund, erinnerst du dich?" Hermine lächelte, ihre Augen nahmen einen verträumen Ausdruck an. „Zu schade, dass Percy nicht kommen kann. Er muss Überstunden machen" „Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn ihr zwei glücklich zusammen endet."

„Ich wünsche dasselbe für Ron und Professor Snape." Sie lächelte wehmütig. „Ist es nicht romantisch? Schon komisch, wie alles nur wegen einer blöden Wette zwischen dir und Ron begonnen hat. Jetzt, hat er es getan! Sie sind wirklich zusammen!"

„Ja, das sind sie." Lächelnd nahm Harry ihr das Menü ab. „Ich gebe das hier besser Dobby und guck mal, ob ich ihm in der Küche helfen kann. Ich seh dich dann um Sieben."

Die Lehrbücher für ihre Routinearbeit in der Bibliothek nehmend, verließ Hermine ihr Schlafzimmer, nicht lange, nachdem Harry es verlassen hatte. Bedauerlicherweise bemerkte sie nicht die Person, die in der Nähe der Tür gestanden hatte und von den Vorhängen eines Bettes abgeschirmt wurde.

Ein Mädchen schritt aus dem Schatten, ihre langen Haare waren ein wenig verstaubt aufgrund ihres Verstecks. Sie lächelte süß, aber ihr hübsches Aussehen konnte nicht komplett das selbstsüchtige Miststück darunter verbergen.

„Ein Wette." Sie legte ihre Fingerspitzen aneinander. Sie war zufrieden mit den Informationen. „Ach so. Das ist allerdings sehr gut."

---

„So, erzähl mir noch mal, warum du mich beachtet hast.", wisperte Severus als sein Finger an Rons Arm entlangfuhr. Sie lagen auf dem Bett, errötet und eigentlich außer Atmen nach einer _fleißigen_ Stunde experimentieren.

Ron drehte seinen Kopf und lächelte, seine warmen braunen Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ich sagte dir…Ich liebe die Art und Weise wie du guckst, wenn du denkst, dass dich niemand ansieht." Er stoppte Severus Hand und hielt sie fest. „Du hast diesen mysteriösen, nachdenklichen Blick, den ich absolut faszinierend finde."

„Hmm…ich bin beeindruckt." Severus grinste. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ihn bemerken würdest."

„Oh, ich habe noch viel mehr wahrgenommen." Rons Augenbraunen wackelten. „Aber ich sage sie dir nicht, du würdest wahrscheinlich erröten."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich es tun würde. Ich glaube mich daran erinnern zu können eine sehr aufschlussreiche Liste gesehen zu haben, die meine eigentlichen ...ähem... bewundernswerten Qualitäten aufzeigte.", sagte Snape trocken.

„Welche Liste?" Verwirrt runzelte Ron seine Stirn. „ Ich erinnere mich an keine – Oh, diese Liste, die…Die Liste! Du meinst, du hast sie?"

Severus nickte eingebildet. „Du solltest deine Notizen durchsehen, bevor du sie abgibst."

Ron richtete sich auf und eine Rotfärbung breitete sich auf seiner Brust aus. „Ich dachte, ich habe sie nur verlegt…Oh Gott! Du hast sie gelesen!" Er sah Severus anschuldigend an.

„Es ist nicht so, dass es beabsichtigt war. Sie fiel einfach nur heraus!"

„Aber das war, bevor ich dich gefragt habe…du wusstest es also!"

„Wusste was?"

„Du wusstest, dass ich dich mag, bevor ich dich gefragt habe!", platzte Ron heraus.

„Ja. Aber das zählt doch jetzt nicht mehr." Severus bedauerte plötzlich, dass er diese Sache angesprochen hatte. Er hätte niemals gedachte, dass Ron so heftig reagieren würde.

„Doch es tut." Ron kreuzte seine Arme und sah in eine andere Richtung. „Du magst mich nicht wirklich. Du hast nur ja gesagt, weil du es wusstest und mich nicht enttäuschen wolltest."

Severus biss auf seine Lippe und versuchte damit sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. In vielen Dingen war Ron wirklich nur ein Kind. Ein sehr reizendes Kind.

„Ron", er umarmte den Jungen von hinten. „ Ich habe „ja" gesagt, weil ich dachte, du wärst reizend…auch bevor ich die Liste sah."

Besänftigt relaxte Ron in Severus Armen und überließ es dem älteren Mann ihn zu trösten.

„Außerdem", setzte Severus fort. „Würde ich das tun, wenn ich dich nicht verehren würde?" Er machte eine Spur von Küssen über Rons Schulter und brachte Ron damit zu kichern.

„Es tut mir leid, ich werde verrückt.", entschuldigte sich Ron und schloss seine Augen, als er fühlte wie Severus behände Finger seinen Rüchen massierten. „Ich bin nur ein bisschen sensibel. Ich dachte, dass du mich niemals auch mögen würdest. Ich dachte, dass es niemals jemand anderes tun würde."

Die Finger standen still. „Ron, wer würde es nicht?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Jeder würde glücklich sein dich zu haben. Du bist perfekt. Ich habe niemals daran geglaubt, dass du ausgerechnet mich von allen Leuten magst.", beichtete Severus. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und versuchte es mit einem Lachen abzutun. „Ich habe niemals wirklich über mich als eine Jagdbeute gedacht, weißt du." (Anm.: Ich tippe mal er meint, dass es mal jemanden geben wird, der sich um ihn als Liebhaber bemühen wird.)

Langsam drehte Ron sich zu ihm um. Er berührte Severus Kinn und zwang den anderen Mann ihn anzusehen. „Sie werden es jetzt wirklich bedauern. Sie wissen nicht, was sie verloren haben."

Sie küssten sich erneut und Ron drückte sie beide zurück auf das Bett.

Sich selber von dem Kuss wegziehend, fragte Severus keuchend. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Rund zwei, denke ich.", antwortete Ron verwirrt.

„Oh, es ist noch früh. Na dann, komm her."

Schnell fuhren sie mit ihren Aktivitäten mit viel Genuss fort.

---

Severus blätterte träge eine Seite von _Hoch Potente Zaubertränke_ um. Er prüfte die gewaltige Großvater-Uhr in der Ecke des Zimmers. Sechs Uhr. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis er Ron wieder sehen würde.

Er lächelte verliebt, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Ron ihn dazu verleitet hatte, diesem Abendessen mit Hermine und Harry zuzustimmen. In dem hinteren Teil von seinem Verstand gestand er sich selber ungern ein, dass er keine Probleme damit hatte, mit dem Granger - mädchen eine Unterhaltung an diesem Abend zu führen. Er hatte schon immer Hirn in einem Schüler gewürdigt. Aber Potter war eine andere Sache. Der Junge machte ihn einfach wütend. Es war nicht wegen irgendetwas, was Harry getan hat. Es war nur, dass Severus Harry's Lachen über ihn hinter seinem Rücken fühlte. Aber dann, war es wahrscheinlich nur ein Ausläufer von seiner Verärgerung gegenüber James Potter und dem Rest der einmischenden Rumtreiber.

Er hörte ein Klopfen an der Tür. Überrascht wunderte er sich, wer es sein könnte. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran irgendeinen Termin mit jemanden um diese Uhrzeit gemacht zu haben. Seinen Zauberstab nehmen, winkte er die Tür auf.

„Herein."

Widerstandslos ging Lavender in den Raum. Sie lächelte lieblich zu Severus als er auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch zeigte.

„Was ist es dieses mal, Miss Brown?" Severus tippte mit seinem Federkiel auf den Tisch mit einem abwartenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich wurde von Professor McGonagall geschickt, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie nicht fähig sein wird morgen ihren Unterricht zu führen und sie würde sie bitten den Unterricht für sie zu übernehmen. (Anm.: Die armen Schüler, Snape jetzt noch in Verwandlung. Kann der das überhaupt?) Sie ist im St. Mungo Hospital und liegt dort mit der Grippe."

„Ich denke, dass das kein Problem sein wird. Haben sie ihren Stundenplan dabei?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn hier." Lavender griff in ihren Rucksack.

Während er wartete bemerkte er eine Eule, die an sein Fenster klopfte. Er stand auf und entsicherte den Riegel. Die gelbbraune Schuleule ließ das Pergament Kuvert auf seine Hände fallen, bevor sie zurück zur Eulerei flog.

Verwirrt starrte Severus den Briefumschlag an. Da stand einfach: Severus Snape. Nach dem er ihn begutachtet hatte und ihn für ziemlich sicher beurteilte, riss er das Siegel auf und las den Inhalt.

Lavender Brown fand den Unterrichtsplan und war gerade dabei ihn Professor Snape zu übergeben, als sie sah wie er den Brief auf den Boden fallen ließ. Er griff plötzlich nach dem Tisch, als ob er etwas bräuchte um sich selbst wieder zu festigen. Er war gefährlich blass und seine Knöchel waren fast weiß als er das Holz packte.

Alarmiert stand sie auf und rannte an seine Seite. „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Professor?"

Severus nickte stumm und versuchte das erschrockene Mädchen zu beruhigen. „Ja, bin ich." Er winkte zum Tisch. „Würden sie bitte den Unterrichtsplan dorthin legen und die Tür schließen, wenn sie gehen?"

Sie zögerte als ob sie nicht bereit wäre zu gehen. „Sind sie sich sicher, Professor? Vielleicht könnte ich Madam Pomfrey bescheid geben. Sie sehen nicht gut aus.

„Mir geht es gut!" Er schluckte und versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe. Bitte gehen sie jetzt."

„Uhm…wenn sie das sagen, Professor."

Zweifelhaft nahm Lavender ihren Rucksack vom Stuhl und ging zur Tür. Sie warf noch einen besorgten Blick zu Professor Snape zurück, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Severus ließ sich schwer in seinen Ledersessel fallen. Er packte die Sessellehnen fest als er auf das verletzende Stück Pergament, das unschuldig auf dem Boden lag, starrte. Seine Sicht wurde unscharf als er den Drang zu weinen bekämpfte. (An.: Ja toll, ich heul hier auch gleich. schnief B/N: Hat mal jemand ´ne Packung Taschentücher+schluchz+)

Er hätte nicht so naiv sein sollen.

Er blinzelte und fühlte einen unwillkommenen Tränentropfen auf seiner Hand.

Er schloss seine Augen. Aber er konnte noch immer die Wörter sehen.

…_wenn er verliert, hat Ron Weasley die Pflicht Severus Snape für mindestens einen Abend auszuführen…_

Das tat weh. Aber die Wörter am Ende taten noch viel mehr weh.

…_.unterzeichnet von,_

_Ron Weasley._

Rechts daneben Potters Name.

Vor einer langen Zeit unterschrieben, bevor etwas Wundervolles passiert war.

Es war alles ein Witz.

Er war nur ein Witz.

Hallo alle zusammen! Ich möchte nur mal ´ne kleine Meldung machen, bevor irgendjemand die liebe Noir killt. Die Verspätung ist nämlich eigentlich meine Schuld - oder die Schuld von unserem Kirschbaum. Meine Mum brauchte nämlich Hilfe beim Einwecken und ich bin gar nicht zum Lesen gekommen. Aber jetzt hab ich es ja geschafft! Das nächste Mal geht's schneller! Versprochen!

Eure Casija


	12. Wo ist Severus Snape?

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Nichts gehört mir! Auch nicht die Idee zu der Story oder sonstiges!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 12/17

Betaleserin: Casija

Nanashi: Also Hermine ist es nicht und einer von den Jungs auch nicht. Aber keine Sorge, das wird in ein paar Kapiteln aufgeklärt.

Und danke für eure Reviews.

Kapitel 11: Wo ist Severus Snape?

„Er sagt, dass er absagen muss." Ron runzelte die Stirn als er auf den Zettel sah, den er in der Hand hielt.

„Was?" Harry sah von dem Polieren seines Besens auf. „Sagt er auch warum?"

„Hier steht, dass er beschäftigt ist." Die leichte Falte an dem Platz zwischen Rons Augenbraunen verschwand nicht. Die Notiz klang….eher abrupt. Sehr uncharakteristisch für Sev. Oder zu mindestens für den Sev, den **er** kannte.

„Oh, das ist zu schade. Das Essen ist wirklich lecker." Harry fuhr mit seiner Abeit fort. „Ich werde Hermine sagen, dass nur wir drei kommen werden. Oh warte! Es werden vier sein. Dobby wollte kommen."

„Yeah, tu das." Ron stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich werde noch für eine Zeitlang nach Sev sehen."

„Okay."

Aber Ron hörte Harry' letzten Worte nicht mehr. Er rannte inzwischen die Treppen ihres Schlafsaals hinunter und war in Sekunden aus dem Gang raus. Er war besorgt. Irgendetwas an der Notiz stank zum Himmel. Sev würde wegen so etwas nicht ihr Date wegschmeißen. Es musste ein kräftigeres Argument geben als „ Ich bin beschäftigt". Seine Schritte hallten auf dem Steinfußboden, als er sich beeilte zu Sevs Büro zu kommen. Es war noch früh. Er konnte ihn dort noch erwischen.

Er erreicht die Bürotür schwer atmend. Er klopfte und rief.

„Sev! Sev, bist du da drinnen?" Als er niemanden antworten hörte, versuchte er die Tür. Sie war zugeschlossen. Er versuchte es noch ein paar Minuten mit Rufen, aber nach einer Weile entschied er es stattdessen bei der privaten Unterkunft zu versuchen.

Als er die Räume erreichte, bemühte er sich gar nicht erst mit Klopfen. Er drehte den Knauf und öffnete die Tür, nur um mit einem leeren Zimmer konfrontiert zu werden. Dennoch lief er herum und suchte alles ab. Das Bad war ebenfalls leer.

Wo konnte Sev sein?

----

Im Inneren des Büros bewegte sich Severus nicht als er Rons verklingenden Schritte hörte. Der Junge ging wahrscheinlich als nächstes zu seinen Räumen, um dort weiterzusuchen.

Seine Hand entspannte sich als die Ruhe wieder einkehrte. Er hörte etwas fallen. Erschrocken sah er nach unten. Er hatte sein Tintenfass so fest gepackt, dass es schon fast zwischen seinen Fingern zerbrochen wäre.

Er hob es auf, ignorierte den dunklen Fleck, der seine Robe beschmutzte. Er durfte über Ron nicht mehr nachdenken.

Der Vertrag lag dort auf seinem Tisch und verspottete ihn still. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich nicht dazu bewegen ihn zu zerstören. Er konnte es noch nicht einmal ertragen ihn anzufassen.

Er schloss seine Augen um seinen Verstand wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Er hatte Arbeiten zu erledigen. Zaubertränke. Wie immer.

---

„Ich verstehe nur nicht. Ich habe ihm Duzende von Zetteln geschrieben und er hat einfach noch nicht zurück geschrieben!"

Ron war fast verrückt vor Sorge und Enttäuschung, als er am nächsten Morgen mit seinen Freunden zum Frühstück in die Große Halle ging. Er war oft in der Nacht aufgewacht und hatte dann versucht die Situation zu analysieren und sie in seinem Kopf so oft hin und her zu drehen, dass ihm beinaht selbst schwindlig davon wurde. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, dass Sev´s Handeln verursacht haben könnte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ihr nicht gestritten oder so etwas gemacht habt, bevor ihr euch gestern Nachmittag getrennt habt?", fragte Hermine, ihre Stirn vor Konzentration gerunzelt.

„Nein! Nun, es gab ein Mal, dass wir eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten, aber wir haben uns bald darauf wieder vertragen. Bei Merlins Barte, er kam dreimal!"

Hinter ihm würgte Harry. Ron drehte sich um und blitzte ihn eiskalt an.

„Sorry…es ist dieser dumme Husten, der seit kurzem umgeht." Harry hustete noch zweimal nicht überzeugend als er Ron unschuldig anlächelte. „Nun, was hast du gesagt?" (Anm.: Hier spielt jemand den Ahnungslosen. B/N: Nicht sehr überzeugend!)

Ron seufzte und dreht sich zurück zu Hermine. „Und er hat niemals ein Briefchen unbeantwortet gelassen! Was ist mit denen passiert, die ich später geschickt habe?"

„Vielleicht hat die Eule den Weg verloren?", schlug Hermine schwach vor.

„Wie? Ein ausgeflippter Tornado kam und blies ein Dutzend Eulen weg, während ich die Zettel verschickt habe? Großartig, einfach großartig."

„Vielleicht mochte er einfach die Idee von dem Diner nicht.", sagte Harry gedehnt und bewegte sich, um neben ihnen zu laufen. „Ich meine, er ertrug wahrscheinlich die Aussicht nicht, mit mir essen zu müssen."

„Aber das macht keinen Sinn. Er hatte bereits zugestimmt. Und er war begeistert von dem Diner!", jammerte Ron.

Hermine berührte seinen Arm mitfühlend. „Nun, es muss einen Grund geben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das unter euch beiden aufklären werdet."

Ron wurde wütend und stampfte in die Große Halle. „Er muss irgendwann an diesem Morgen hierher kommen. Ich werde diesen Raum nicht verlassen, bis ich ein paar Antworten bekommen habe!"

„Hmm…nun, er schient nicht hier zu sein." Harry deutete zum Lehrertisch. Wie er sagte, war Snapes Stuhl auffallend leer.

„Oh, er wird kommen.", sagte Ron überzeugt. „Habt ihr jemals erlebt, dass Sev bei irgendetwas abwesend war?"

_Ein Stunde später…_

„Na ja, Ron, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal." Harry drehte seinen Löffel um seine Finger herum, während er die Große Halle überblickte – die komplett leer war, mit Ausnahme von ihm, Ron, Hermine und den vier Haustischen.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben." Rons sorgfältig gekämmtes Haar war jetzt so unordentlich, als ob ein Hurrikan in ihnen gewütet hätte. Er hatte sie mit seinen Händen hundertmal durchwühlt, seit dem Beginn des Essens. „Warum meidet er mich? Liebt er mich nicht mehr?"

Hermine beruhigte ihn und umarmte ihn tröstlich. „Denke nicht an so etwas. Wahrscheinlich hat sich etwas ereignet. Etwas sehr wichtiges, dass er keine Zeit hatte, dir darüber zu erzählen oder deine Briefchen zu beantworten. In kurzer Zeit wird wieder alles gut werden, wenn du mit ihm gesprochen hast."

„Denkst du wirklich?" Ron sah hoffnungsvoll auf.

Sie lächelte überzeugt. „Ich weiß es."

-----

Severus schloss leise die Tür von Dumbledores Büro. Der Direktor war geschockte gewesen über seine Bitte. Er hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, sich selbst nach Flüchen oder Zaubertrankeffekten jeglicher Art zu überprüfen. Aber der Zaubertrankmeiser blieb hart. Er brauchte das, und es war das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, dass er Verlangen danach fühlte.

Er dachte an ihr Gespräch zurück:

„_Bist du dir sicher, Severus?" Dumbledores Augen waren traurig, als er seinen ehemaligen Schüler und einen seiner vertrautesten Freunde begutachtete._

„_Ich war mir nie in meinem Leben sicherer.", antwortete er leise, seine Augen felsenfest, als er den Direktor wieder ansah._

_Dumbledore hielt seine Augen für einen Moment fest, bevor er sich seine Niederlage eingestand._

„_Sehr wohl. Dann sollte ich es dir erlauben. Pass auf dich auf, mein Kind."_

„_Werde ich. Du auf dich auch, Albus."_

Und dann ging er. Mir nichts, dir nichts.

Er lief zu einem geöffneten Fenster und starrte in den Himmel. Es würde bald Winter sein. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete die frische, kühle Luft ein. Er liebte seit jeher den Winter. Es war die perfekte Zeit zum Heilen.

----

Ron lief zu dem Zaubertrankklassenraum. Es war jetzt zwei Tage her, seit er das letzte Mal mit Sev gesprochen oder ihn gesehen hatte. Sein Liebhaber war die letzen paar Tage nicht während der Mahlzeiten erschienen. Außerdem hatte er nicht eine einzige von Rons Nachfragen beantwortet, die Ron per Post verschickt hatte. Seine Räume und sein Büro blieben verschlossen und weder ein Lehrer noch ein Schüler schien zu wissen, wo er war. Er hatte jeden verrückt gemacht, bei dem Versuch herauszufinden, wo Sev's Aufenthaltsort war. Die einzige Person, die er bisher nicht gefragt hatte, war Dumbledore.

Er band sich müde seinen Gryffindor Schlips und versuchte seine Haare an ihren Platz zu bewegen. Er wusste, dass er schrecklich aussah. Er hatte die letzten zwei Tage kaum geschlafen und er quälte sich nicht mehr mit dem Versuch vage akzeptabel für die Öffentlichkeit auszusehen. Er konnte es nun mal nicht ertragen, so lange Zeit ohne Sev zu sein. Aber letztendlich war es Zeit für Zaubertränke und für ihn und Sev hieß es ein weiteres Mal miteinander reden…auch wenn es über die Eigenschaften von Drachenmilz war.

Ein klein wenig vor Erwartung grinsend, stieß Ron die Tür auf. Seine Augen wanderten begierig nach vorne, um Sevs schlanke, vertraute Gestalt zu erblicken.

„Wo ist Professor Snape?", forderte Ron laut als er Professor McGonagall anfunkelte.

„Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, junger Mann! Setzten sie sich und fragen sie mich ordentlich.", kommandierte die einschüchternde Hexe scharf.

Ein klein wenig kleinlaut, setzte sich Ron vorsichtig auf die Kante eines Stuhles. „Aber wo ist Sev? Ich muss wirklich mit ihm sprechen." Jetzt war er in Panik versetzt. Was zur Hölle machte McGonagall im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer?

Das gefährliche Aussehen verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht als Minerva McGongagall den jungen Mann mit etwas wie Mitleid begutachtete. Natürlich, wie der Rest des Personals und der Schüler, wusste sie alles über ihre „geheime" Beziehung.

Sie seufzte und antwortete ehrlich. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihnen das sagen, Mr. Weasley. Ich habe nur heute Morgen den Order von Professor Dumbledore empfangen, dass ich Professor Snape ersetzen soll. Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist oder wie lange er weg sein wird." Mit diesen Worten ging sie wieder nach vorne und begann die Anwesenheit zu überprüfen.

Auf seinem Sitz neben seinem besten Freund schluckte Ron leise. Seine Augen fühlten sich verdächtig heiß an. Es konnten nicht sein…Sev war gegangen, ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen.

„Ron….", wisperte Harry sanft. „Es wird alles gut werden."

Die grünen traurigen Augen von seinem besten Freund treffend, schüttelte Ron den Kopf. Er fühlte sich zu geknickt, um etwas zu sagen. Es war nicht dabei, okay zu werden. Nicht bevor er Sev wieder gesehen hatte.

-----

Er stand nervös vor dem Gargoyle, der vor der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro stand. Er wäre nicht hier, wenn er nicht wirklich verzweifelt wäre. Er musste einfach mit jemanden reden, der ihm ein klein wenig helfen konnte, Sev zu finden. Und der Direktor musste es wissen, er wusste ansonsten nicht, an wen er sich sonst noch wenden sollte.

Er versetzte seinen Fuß und fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde dämlicher. Er wusste das Passwort nicht.

„Kakerlakenhaufen." Professor Trelawney hatte sich genähert und sprach plötzlich zu dem Gargoyle. Der Zugang öffnete sich und enthüllte den Weg.

Ron starrte sie verblüfft an. Er hatte noch nicht einmal realisiert, dass sie dort war. „Uhm…danke."

„Ich bin froh ihnen helfen zu können." Sehr nach einer farbenfrohen Libelle aussehend, winkte Professor Trelawney ihm fröhlich zu, als er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors aufmachte.

Sobald er mit Dumbledore von Angesicht zu Angesicht war, rutschten die Wörter nur so aus seinem Mund, bevor der Direktor überhaupt Hallo sagen konnte.

„Uhm…wo ist Sev?" Er stoppte, beschämt über sich selber, dass er so plötzlich gesprochen hatte. Er stotterte, errötete als er Dumbledores verwirrten Blick traf. „Ich…ich meine, Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore. Wissen … wissen sie vielleicht, wo ich Professor Snape finden kann?"

Der freundliche Direktor lächelte. Er wusste, dass das kommen würde. „Setz dich bitte, Ron."

Ron setzte sich unbeholfen und versank in einem der weichen Sessel aus Baumwollstoff, die das außergewöhnliche Büro bevölkerten.

„Professor Snape ist in Urlaub.", antwortete Dumbledore auf seine Frage sobald er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Urlaub? Mitten im Schuljahr?" Ron konnte kaum glauben, was er gehört hatte.

„Ich fürchte, es ist kein Witz, Ron. Er entschied sich seinen Urlaub vor etwa zwei Tagen zu nehmen. Ich habe es ihm erlaubte. Nach allem ist dies das erste Mal, dass er Urlaub nimmt, seit er angefangen hat in Hogwarts zu unterrichte."

„Urlaub?", echote Ron schwach. Es war wahr. Snape war gegangen ohne ihm „Auf Wiedersehen" zu sagen. Er schluckte schmerzlich. Er hatte noch eine Frage, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte. „Wissen Sie…was passiert ist, damit er sich dazu entschieden hat… ganz plötzlich zu gehen?"

Dumbledore sah ihn scharf an. „Er hat seine Gründe nicht aufgedeckt, aber ich glaube, dass sie wichtig genug für ihn sind, dass er nach Urlaub fragt." Er tippte seine Finger auf den Tisch. „Und du hast keine Idee warum?"

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. Da war etwas, dass seine Brust so zuschnürte, dass er kaum sprechen konnte. Aber er würde es nicht zulassen, dass der Direktor es erfuhr. Er stütze sich auf die Armlehnen und zwang sich selbst aufzustehen.

„Danke für ihre Hilfe, Professor. Ich…ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen."

Der Direktor der Hogwartsschule stand auf und führte ihn zur Tür. „Sei nicht zu besorgt, Kind. Er wird vorbeikommen. Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich dir nicht sagen kann, wo er im Moment ist. Er hat uns nicht gesagt, wo er sich entschieden hat zu wohnen."

„Das ist okay. Ich verstehe." Er wollte nur noch weg und in Ruhe weinen. Seine Brust war jede Sekunde kurz davor zu bersten, je länger er hier stand. Aber Dumbledore hielt noch immer seinen Arm fest.

„Es ist lustig."

„Huh?"

Der Direktor sah nachdenklich zu ihm runter. „Du bist heute schon der zweite Schüler, der mich wegen Severus gefragt hat. Die Erste war Padma Patil. Sie schien völlig beunruhigt."

„Oh…gut, guten Tag, Professor."

Damit rauschte Ron aus dem Raum.

Er rannte durch die Gänge und kam automatisch beim Gryffindor Turm an. Seine Augen begannen zu brennen und er konnte die Feuchtigkeit, die auf seine Wange tropfte, fühlen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich leer, aber irgendwie, konnte er die Tränen nicht kontrollieren. Er weinte, obwohl er überhaupt keine Traurigkeit fühlen konnte.

Als er gerade kurz davor war, durch das Portraitloch zu gehen, hörte er die fröhlichen Geräusche, die aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. In diesem Moment hatte er keine Lust vor seinen Hauskameraden zu heulen und drehte sich deshalb um und verließ den Turm.

Er brauchte einfach etwas Zeit für sich alleine.

-----

„Ist er zurück?", wisperte Hermine zu Harry als sie die Tür zum Schlafraum schloss.

„Yeah.", antworte Harry leise. „Aber du solltest im Moment besser nicht mit ihm reden. Ich denke nicht, dass er erpicht ist jetzt jemanden zu sehen.

Die Zwei steuerten den Gemeinschaftsraum an und setzten sich in eine stille Ecke, wo sie niemand belauschen konnte.

„Also, was hat er gesagt?", fragte Hermine dringlich. „Es muss Gründe geben."

„Er hat nicht viel gesagt. Scheinbar weiß noch nicht einmal Dumbledore, warum er gegangen ist, außer dass er sich plötzlich für Urlaub entschieden hatte." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern als er die Neuigkeiten weitergab. „Oh, und da war etwas mit Padma Patil, aber ich habe es nicht wirklich verstanden, was Ron gesagt hat. Ich musste durch die Schluchzer hören."

„Ron weint?" Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Seit er heute Nachmittag aufgekreuzt ist.", erwiderte Harry trocken. „Aber erzähl das niemandem. Wir haben einen Stille-Zauber um sein Bett gesprochen und die anderen Jungs wissen es besser als ihn zu belästigen."

„Scheiße! Das muss verdammt ernst sein!" Hermine überkreuzte ihre Arme. „Ich verstehe nicht, er hat **es** so erst gemeint mit Sev."

„Du verstehst es nicht?" Harry hob seine Augenbraue. „Hast du ihn kürzlich reden hören? Er redet über kaum etwas anderes als Snape."

„Ja, aber das bedeutet, dass es **wirklich** ernst ist!" Sie schloss ihre Augen und dachte nach. „Kannst du wiederholen, was du über Padma Patil gesagt hast?"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt. Wie ich dir schon mitgeteilt habe, habe ich nicht viel verstanden. Oh warte! Ich denke, dass er mir gesagt hat, dass sie auch nach Snape gefragt hat. Und sie war eher verunsichert. Jo, das war es."

„Warum sollte sie nach Snape fragen? Sie ist gut in Zaubertränke. Ich weiß es, weil ich die Noten geprüft habe. Und er ist nicht ihr Hauslehrer." Hermine begann auf dem Tisch rumzutrommeln. „Was könnte sie verunsichert haben?"

„Was weiß ich. Ich habe nur wiederholt, was Ron gesagt hat."

„Oh nun gut, es ist wahrscheinlich nichts. Snape ist ein Lehrer. Da gibt es viele Gründe nach ihm zusehen."

„Herm?"

„Ja?"

„Wir müssen Ron helfen."

„Gut, na dann, was schlägst du vor?"

„So sehr ich diesen schmierigen Schwachkopf auch hasse – obwohl er nicht mehr ganz so schmierig ist, seit ihm Ron passiert ist – müssen wir nach ihm sehen. Oder Ron wird nie wieder aus diesem Bett steigen."

„Großartige Idee. Und wo fangen wir jetzt an?"

„Sein Büro?"

„Das waren ganz genau meine Gedanken. Komm schon!"

-----

„Oh…ich liebe es einfach hier einzubrechen!"(Anm.: Hermine! Du bist die Vernünftige in der Truppe. Wenn dir das schon Spaß macht, will ich gar nicht wissen, was Harry so alles macht.) Hermine summte als sie die Dutzenden glänzenden Krüge sah, die in den Regalen geordnet waren. „Er hat das faszinierendste Büro!"

„Ja, so lange wir nicht erwischt werden." Harry vermied vorsichtig eine verdächtig aussehende Flasche, welche offen war und wo Rauch aus der Öffnung kam. „Was sind das für Dinge, die er darin lagert?"

„Das sind alles Zaubertrankzutaten. Erinnere dich, Harry, er ist einer der führenden Zaubertrankmeister in der Zaubererwelt, wenn nicht sogar der Beste." (Anm.: Warum er dann Lehrer ist und nicht in irgendeiner Forschungsstation sitzt, hab ich bis heute nicht verstanden.)

„Jetzt müssen wir es herausfinden." Er ging zum Tisch. „Schau dir diesen Kerl an! Er ist so ordentlich, ich fühle mich fast zu schmutzig, um sein Zeug anzufassen."

„Schieb es sorgfältig zur Seite. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er herausfindet, dass es jemand angefasst hat, wenn er zurückkommt.", warnte Hermine.

Harry wühlte durch die Mappen auf dem Tisch. „Hier ist nichts außer Notizen. Notizen über…Tränke. Ha! Große Überraschung."

„Sei vorsichtig oder – Harry!"

Harry stoppte und drehte sich alarmiert um. „Was?"

„Du bist fast auf etwas drauf getreten."

„Was? Eine Schnecke?" Er sah panisch nach unten, befürchtend zu sehen, dass seine Schuhe plötzlich mit Schleim bedeckt sind.

„Nein, Dummerchen." Hermine kam heran gehastet und pickte etwas vom Boden auf. „Es ist dieses Stück Papier."

„Oh, bei Merlins Barte, Herm! Ich habe fast einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt!"

„Nun, du solltest vorsichtiger sein. Was würde Snape denken, wenn er deinen Fußabdruck auf einer seiner Notizen findet?"

Harry riss ihr das Papier aus der Hand. „Ich werde es zurücklegen, danke schön. Ich denke nicht, dass es hier irgendetwas gibt zum…Warte! Ich kenne diese Handschrift! Oh, gütiger Gott!"

Hermine drehte sich weg von der Untersuchung einer lustig aussehenden Box. „Was ist es?"

Mit geweiteten Augen, übergab ihr Harry das Stück Papier, sie allerdings schnappte es ihm vorher aus der Hand. Sie nahm es mit einem Gefühl von Furcht und starrte ihn für eine ganze Weile an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Herm?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf und funkelte ihn wüten an. „Du Arschloch! Wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein? Du hast es niederschreiben lassen!"

„Am Anfang war es nur Spaß.", antworte Harry als Verteidigung. „Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass es hier endet?"

„Du hättest es danach zerstören sollen."

„Ich war nicht derjenige, der es aufbewahrt hat."

„Wer war es?"

„Neville."

Sie schlug sich an die Stirn vor Verzweiflung. „Ihr Jungs seit dämlicher als ich gedacht haben."(Anm.: Ich pflichte dir bei Hermine. Applaus Applaus)

Harry sah sie bloß mürrisch an.

Hermine schnappte sich sein Handgelenk und marschierte zur Tür. „Wir müssen mit Neville reden."

„Und danach?"

„Schadensregulierung! Wir beziehen Percy mit ein."

----

Ende


	13. Versteck

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Nichts gehört mir! Auch nicht die Idee zu der Story oder sonstiges!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 13/17

Betaleserin: Casija

Danke für eure Reviews.

Kapitel 12: Versteck

Neville wusste nicht, was ihn traf. In dem einem Moment lag er auf seinem Bett und genoss die letzten Minuten vor dem Schlaf, als plötzlich im nächsten Moment die Vorhänge an seinem Bett geöffnet wurden und zwei Gryffindors offenbarten. Er starrte die ihn anfunkelnde Hermine an, die neben seinem Bett stand, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, während Harry einfach grinsend hinter hier stand.(B/N: Tut der eigentlich noch was anderes, als Grinsen?;-))

„Was tut ihr hier?", fragte Neville überrascht.

„Die Frage ist: was hast **du** getan?" Hermine über gab ihm ein Blatt Papier. „Guck mal, was wir so rumliegenden gefunden haben."

Neville nahm ihr verwirrt das Blatt ab. Er warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf, während er zu Hermine sah.

„Was ist mit diesem – Oh! Es ist der Vertrag!" Neville starrte es geschockt an und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. „Wo habt hier das her?"

„Wo war es denn, was vermutest du?", konterte Hermine.

„Harry und die anderen Jungs gaben es mir zur sicheren Aufbewahrung und ich habe es hier reingelegt." Er öffnete seine Schublade von seinem Nachttisch. „Nur, es ist nicht hier. Es war - "

„In Snapes Büro.", beendete Hermine grimmig. „Und was ich jetzt wissen will: wie ist es da hingekommen?"

„Nun ich habe es ihm sicherlich nicht gegeben. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Dean oder Seamus es getan hätten. Sie wussten noch nicht einmal, dass es in der Schublade war." Neville begann sich aufzuregen. „Und ich habe es niemandem erzählt. Ich würde es weder Ron noch Professor Snape erzählen. Außerdem hat niemand gefragt…" Allmählich verstummte er, Augen weit aufgerissen, als ob er plötzlich sich an etwas erinnert hätte.

„Was ist los?", ermunterte ihn Hermine. „Hat jemand nach der Wette gefragt?"

„Also, um die Wahrheit zu sagen…", fing Neville langsam an. „Es ist vor ein paar Tagen passiert. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern, was ich ihr gesagt habe. Während der ersten Stunden hatten wir einfach nur etwas Spaß. Du weißt schon, einfach reden. Später dann, nach dem dritten Butterbier, denke ich, dass sie mich wegen Snape und Ron gefragt hat. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was ich gesagt habe."

„Oh, Neville, du hast dich betrunken?" Hermine setzt sich seufzend auf das Bett.

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich betrunken habe!", antwortete er zur Verteidigung. „Wir hatten nur einen schönen Nachmittag mit Reden bei ein paar Flaschen. Sie hat mich ausgefragt!"

„Wer hat es getan?", warf Harry ein, dessen Interessen gekränkt waren.

„Parvati Patil."

----

„Brauchst du einen Drink?", fragte Harry höflich.

„Nein!", antwortete Hermine kurzangebunden. Sie tigerte seit Stunden durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war leer, abgesehen von ihr und Harry, seit jeder vernünftige Mensch den Weg in sein Bett zu einer normalen Zeit gefunden hatte.

„Essen?"

„Nö."

„Schlaf?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Harry? Wie kannst du jetzt an Schlaf denken? Wir haben noch immer nicht herausgefunden, warum die Patil-Zwillinge diese schreckliche Sache Ron antun würden!"

„Anstatt zu versuchen es alles selbst herauszufinden, warum versuchst du nicht Parvati zu fragen?", schlug Harry schläfrig vor. „Ist sie nicht in deinen Räumen?"

„Frag Parvati! Aber ich kann nicht! Was würde sie…oh okay. Ich vermute, ich soll es."

„Hmmm.", nickte Harry. „Das würde eine Menge Zeit sparen."

„Ich werde sie morgen früh fragen." Hermine lächelte plötzlich. „Du gehst schlafen. Und sag Ron, dass wir eine Lösung dafür finden werden, okay?"

„Werde ich. Nacht, Herm." Gähnend machte sich Harry auf den Weg zurück in seinen Raum, eine nachdenkliche Hermine allein in dem Gemeinschaftsraum zurücklassend.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Couch, starrte in den Kamin und wartete auf die Antwort, die sie sich erhoffte. Nach ein paar Minuten fing das Feuer an zu glühen. Es wechselte ins Grüne, knisterte ein wenig und offenbarte schließlich das lächelnde Gesicht von Percy Weasley. Hermine bewegte sich näher an das Feuer.

„Percy! Hast du meinen Brief bekommen?"

„Hab ich. Ist Ron okay? Er hat mir nichts geschickt. Keine Mitteilung. Keinen Brief. Nichts."

„Ron ist sehr niedergeschlagen. Er hat sich kaum von seinem Bett bewegt, seit diesem Nachmittag. Diese Sache mit Snape hat ihn wirklich fertig gemacht."

„Also ist es wirklich ernst, häh?"

„Ist es. Er liebt ihn, Perce. Er hat es uns niemals gesagt…aber sieh ihn dir an! Oh…Ich hasse es Ron so zu sehen."

„Ich würde es nicht glauben, wenn Ron es mir nicht schon vorher erzählt hätte." Percy kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Ich habe Professor Snape eine zeitlang kennen gelernt. Um genau zu sein, wir sind uns, während meines sechsten und siebenten Schuljahres in Hogwarts, ziemlich nahe gekommen. Er ist nicht der Typ, der jemanden zu nahe an sich heran lässt, wenn du weißt was ich meine."

„Nun, er hat es bei Ron getan." Hermine seufzte. „Ich bedauere ihn auch. Er muss sich im Augenblick wirklich beschissen fühlen. Stell dir vor, er findet Rons Vertrag und liest ihn kurz bevor er zum Essen gehen will."

„Habt ihr herausgefunden, wer ihn ihm gesendet hat?"

„Harry und ich haben einen Verdacht, aber um den kümmern wir uns erst morgen. Wie auch immer, was hast du mitzuteilen?"

„Herm, ich erzähle dir das, weil ich dir vertraue und weil ich meinem Bruder so gut wie möglich helfen will. Bitte sag das niemand anderem als Harry und Ron. Es wäre nicht gut für jemanden, es herauszufinden.", sagte er ernst.

„Ich verspreche es.", schwörte sie. „Jetzt sag es mir, wo denkst du versteckt sich Professor Snape?"

„Ich werde dir mehr darüber erzählen müssen, wo er herkommt. Professor Snape ist reinblütig. Seine Familie ist schon lange in Zaubererwelt. Allerdings war ihr Ansehen nicht immer gut, noch waren sie reich genug, um sich Einfluss zu schaffen. Oft, in der Vergangenheit, gab es einige berüchtigte Snapes, die wegen ihren illegalen Taten verfolgt wurden und damit der Familie einen schlechten Namen gaben. Und diese Trottel waren unvernünftigerweise auch noch stolz auf ihre Taten, dunkel wie sie waren.

Aber das brachte den anständigeren Mitgliedern Probleme, über den schlechten Namen hinwegzukommen. Einer dieser Leute war Severus Vater. Er war ein Gelehrter, der sehr interessiert war, vor allem an der Muggelgeschichte - zur Schande der Familie. Er hätte sein Leben mit seinen eigenen Büchern gefristet, wenn er nicht Severus Mutter, eine bekannte Zaubertrankmeisterin, Wanda Rowani getroffen und sie nach sehr kurzer Liebesbeziehung geheiratet hätte. Für eine Weile waren sie völlig glücklich, das junge Paar mit ihrem Baby.

Nun, sie waren nicht wie die meisten Snapes. Sie waren, für eine dunkle Familie, eher gut. Zunächst einmal war Professor Dumbledore eine naher Freund des Paares und wurde, denke ich, zu Severus Paten gemacht. Aber nicht viele Jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit wurden sie unter mysteriösen Umständen umgebracht. Manche sagen, dass der Rest der Snapes, der immer mehr abnahm, sie aus reine Boshaftigkeit ermordet hat. Aber niemand weiß wirklich, was passier ist."

„Ach du liebe Zeit! Armer Professor!" Hermines Augen füllten sich leicht mit Tränen. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er so viel in seiner Vergangenheit durchgemacht hat. Und er war so jung!"

„Das war die größte Tragödie von allem: sein junges Alter. Es wäre vielleicht besser für ihn gewesen, wenn er älter gewesen wäre; wenigstens wäre er fähig gewesen es besser zu bewältigen. Aber er war nur ein Kind und musste mit dem Bruder seines Vaters und dessen Frau zusammen leben, welche die perfekten Duplikate aller dunkeln Vorväterder Snapes waren. Nutzlos zu sagen, dass er keine schöne Kindheit verbracht hat. Professor Dumbledore konnte ihn nicht früh genug retten, denn das Kind war daran gebunden bei seinen nächsten Verwandten zu wohnen. Alles was er tun konnte, war ein Auge auf den jungen Snape während der Schulzeit zu werfen. Aber es war nicht genug. Sein schreckliches Zuhause hatte Narben hinterlassen, die zu tief waren, um sie zu heilen und er hat einen Fehler nach dem anderen gemacht…was ihn dazu führte bei Voldemort einzutreten, als eine Akt der Flucht."

„Aber er ist nicht mehr wie damals, oder?"

„Nein." Percy schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Er ist nun ausgeglichener als Erwachsener. Obwohl er auch manche private Probleme hat."

„Was hat seine Geschichte damit zutun ihn zu finden?"

„Raven Towers. Das ist das angestammte Heim seiner Familie, obwohl er jetzt der Einzige ist, der übrig geblieben ist. Es ist in der Mitte von Nirgendwo angesiedelt, in der Nähe der Craggy Mountains, wo man immer noch selten Greife finden kann."

„Und du denkst, er ist dort zum Urlaub?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Warum sollte er an den Ort gehen, wo er so viele Jahre verletzt wurde?"

„Es ist nur eine Vermutung. Aber ich denke, dass er versuchen könnte seiner Vergangenheit „Lebe Wohl" zu sagen." Percy' Bild in dem Feuer zuckte mit den Achseln. „Stell es dir als Selbst-Geißelung vor. Er könnte sich extrem dumm vorkommen, nach Rons offensichtlichem Verrat. Er könnte Trost darin finden sich seinen anderen inneren Dämonen zu stellen."

„Also müssen wir den ganzen Weg dahin gehen.", dachte Hermine laut.

„Es ist gefährlich. Ich möchte nicht, dass du alleine gehst. Ich könne vielleicht mitkommen."

„Oh nein! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du deine Arbeit nur wegen mir vernachlässigst.", wandte Hermine ein. „Bleib dort. Das Ministerium braucht dich."

„Vergiss nicht, dass Ron auch mein Bruder ist. Ich werde ihm helfen, so gut ich kann."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ron, Harry und ich haben mehr Gefahren gegenübergestanden, als du dir wahrscheinlich vorstellen kannst. Was ist da schon eine kleine Bande von Greifen und ein paar Kilometer Wald?" Sie lächelte schwach und streckte ihre Hand ins Feuer, um das Bild von seinem Gesicht zu berühren und produzierte dabei ein paar Funken. „Uns wird schon nichts passieren. Ich verspreche, dass wir vorsichtig sein werden."

„Okay." Percy lächelte und hielt seine Hand raus, um ihre Fingerspitzen mit seinen zu berühren. „Ich werde auf dich warten. Mach bitte, dass ich alles erfahre, okay?"

„Werde ich. Gute Nacht."

„Ich liebe dich."

---

„Guten Morgen."

Ron öffnete seine Augen und zuckte zusammen. Seine Augenlider fühlten sich geschwollen an. Er musste länger geschlafen haben als sonst…oder mehr geweint haben, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

„Herm…was machst du hier?" Er streckte sich und reckte seinen Hals, um auf die Uhr zu sehen. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Es ist fast sechs Uhr morgens." Sie lächelte und stand von ihrem Platz neben seinem Bett auf. „Beeil dich und zieh dich an. Wir müssen früh starten." Sie klang gehetzt.

„Starten...für was?"

„Um die Liebe deines Lebens zu finden." Sie warf ihm ein Handtuch hin. „Jetzt ab unter die Dusche, damit wie so früh wie möglich los können."

„Was! Du weißt, wo er ist?" Er sprang aus dem Bett und sauste zu ihr in Sekunden. „Wo ist er?"

„Ruhig Junge." Hermine kicherte und zupfte seine Hände von ihrem Ärmel. „Du wirst ihn bald sehen, wenn wir Glück haben. Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber Percy denkt, dass er im Raven Tower sein könnte – das ist sein Familiensitz. Es ist in den Craggy Mountains, und das ist der Grund, warum wir hier schnurstracks weg sollten."

„Die Craggy Mountains! Aber das ist fast ein Landteil entfernt! Und wir haben Untericht…bist du nicht traurig, dass du ihn verpassen wirst?"

„Pah!" Sie winkte mit ihrer Hand sorglos ab. „Was sind ein paar Stunden im Vergleich zu dir."

„Herm!" Er starrte sie verblüfft an. „Du wirst nie aufhören mich zu überraschen."

Sie errötete und schubste ihn zur Badtür. „Jetzt hör auf zu glotzen und geh unter die Dusche. Du hältst uns auf."

„Ja, Ma'am." Er salutierte vor ihr und ging glücklich unter die Dusche. Bevor er sie erreichte, öffnete sich die Tür und stieß mit einem sehr feuchten Harry zusammen, der noch immer schlaftrunkend aussah.

Harry packte seine Handtuch und rief aus: „Herm, raus aus dem Raum! Ich will mich anziehen!"

---

„Ich werde niemals wieder auf einem dieser Dinger reiten!", grummelte Ron, als er mit einem steifen Rücken von dem Thestral runter stieg. Die schöne schwarze Kreatur schnaubte und funkelte ihn eher vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hah! Du solltest glücklich sein, dass ich vorher daran gedacht habe, sie zu rufen. Wie hätten wir andernfalls hierher kommen sollen?", erwiderte Harry.

„Oomph." Hermine stöhnte und landete. Sie tätschelte ihr Thestral und grinste. „Nun, es schien zumindest besser zu sein, als das erste Mal."

Die Drei waren sicher außerhalb des Raven Towers auf den drei Thestralen angekommen, die sie diesen Morgen aus dem Verbotenen Wald gerufen hatten. Die schwarzen Kreaturen schimmerten wundervoll in dem Sonnenlicht. Anders als vorher, wo Harry der Einzige der Drei gewesen war, der sie hatte sehen können, waren Ron und Hermine mit so vielen Toten während des Krieges, indem Voldemort endgültig bezwungen wurde, konfrontiert worden, dass auch sie jetzt dazu fähig waren. In der Tat konnten die meisten der Schüler sie jetzt sehen, wenn sie gelegentlich über ihr Zuhause, den Verbotenen Wald, flogen.

„Also das ist der Raven Tower." Harry stoppte und sah nach oben. „Groß …"

„..und auseinander fallend.", beendete Ron den Satz. „Ich habe schon davon gehört, aber ich war noch nie hier."

„Deine Familie war noch nie ein Mitglied, Ron." Hermine machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Wahr. Sie ignorierten uns einfach. Oder machten sich über uns lustig. Nun, sieh wo sie sind…alle tot und begraben um ihre zerbröckelnde Burg herum."

„Außer deinem Freund.", warf Harry ein. Er starrte die ausufernde Westseite der Burg an. „Er muss da drin sein…irgendwo."

„Oh, wir werden ihn finden. Aber zuerst" Hermine blickte die Mauer vor sich an. „müssen wir über den Burggraben kommen."

---

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass er uns noch nicht gehört hat, seit wir hier drinnen sind. Harry ist in eine Rüstung nach der anderen hineingelaufen.", klagte Ron als er eine Spinnwebe aus seinen Haaren zupfte.

„Nun, es ist nicht gerade hell hier.", schnappte Harry, der sich selbst von dem Fußboden aufpflückte, inmitten von Teilen einer weiteren umgestürzten Ritterrüstung.

„Versucht euch gut zu benehmen. Das ist nicht euer Haus, wisst ihr." Hermine brachte sie zum Schweigen. „Harry bist du ein Zauberer oder nicht? _Lumos_." Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes begann zu glühen.

„Scheei…sorry, hab ich vergessen." Harry grinste verlegen und holte seinen Zauberstab raus. „_Lumos_."

„Denkt ihr, dass es den Thestralen da draußen gut geht?", fragte Harry nach ein paar Minuten Laufens in dem kahlen Steingang. „Was ist, wenn zufällig ein paar Greife sie finden?"

„Neeh. Greife greifen nie in der Nähe von menschlichen Wohnstätten an." Ron begann seinen Mut zu verlieren, je länger sie in dieser Burg waren. „Ich denke nicht, dass er hier ist. Wir sind hier schon seit einer Stunden und ich habe keine Anzeichen von menschlichen Lebens gefunden, außer denen von uns Dreien."

„Geduld, Ron." Hermine tätschelte seinen Arm. „Es ist erst eine Stunde. Und es ist eine riesige Burg. Wer weiß, wie viele Räume es hier gibt?"

„Dieser Platz ist eine Müllhalde." Ron trat den Boden und schaffte es dadurch, dass der Staub um seine Robe herum wirbelte. Sie standen im Moment in einer weiteren höhlenartigen Halle, die genauso aussah, wie die anderen, die sie vorher schon passiert hatten. Die einzige Ausnahme war die hässliche Statue eines gigantischen Rabens in der Mitte. Der Aufbau der Burg war sehr verwirrend und Hermine musste Zeichen bei manchen der Plätze machen, damit sie sich nicht verirrten. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass seine teuflische Familie Sev gezwungen hat, hier zu wohnen, als er ein Kind war.(Anm.: Teuflisch  schreckliche Kindheit. Ron, das ist ein Naturgesetz.) Ich werde nie wieder mit ihm hierher kommen, so bald ich ihn gefunden habe."

„Warte!", rief Harry aufgeregt. „Schau!"

Er zeigte zu einer Tür. Unter der kam Licht hervor. Versuchend nicht allzu begeistert auszusehen (schließlich könnte das Licht auch nur von der Sonne kommen, die durch ein geöffnetes Fenster scheint), ging Ron zu der Tür. Er hielt seinen Atem an als er die Tür aufstieß, sich selbst auf das Schlimmste vorbereitend…

„Ron!"

---

Ende

Ich kann dafür nichts, die Geschichte ist nicht von mir. Und ihr müsst jetzt zwei Woche waren, denn meine Beta-Leserin fährt für eine Woche in Urlaub. Das Leben ist grausam, wie sich mal wieder zeigt. gehässig grins


	14. Sternendecke

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Nichts gehört mir! Auch nicht die Idee zu der Story oder sonstiges!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 14/17

Betaleserin: Casija

Danke für eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 13: Sternendecke **

„Ron!"

Den riesigen bronzenen Knauf loslassend drehte sich Ron um und sah Harry an. „Was?"

„Was würde passieren, wenn du sie mit einem Schlag öffnest?" Er sah die Tür misstrauisch an. „Es könnte gefährlich sein."

„Zur Hölle, Mann, dieses Burg ist seit Jahren unbewohnt. Und Sev könnte hier sein!"

„Nein, warte!", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Harry hat Recht! Du weißt niemals, was solche Plätze wie das hier, für Überraschungen besitzt…es könnte Fluchfallen geben, die seit Jahren, Jahrzehnten schon bestehen."

„Also was schlägst du vor, was wir tun sollen?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Öffne die Tür sehr, sehr vorsichtig.", antwortete Hermine pragmatisch. „Okay, Jungs, haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit…eins…zwei…drei!"

Als Harry und Hermine einen tiefen Atemzug nahmen, schob Ron die Tür auf. Sie reckten ihre Hälse, um in den Raum zusehen und erblickten…

„Es ist ein..ein.." Harry starrte mit offenem Mund in den Raum.

„Es ist ein Familienportrait!", beendete Hermine den Satz ehrfürchtig.

Ron trat ein und nahm das Bild, das vor ihm lag, in sich auf. Der erleuchtete Raum war rund und riesig! Aber was ihn erstaunte, war nicht die Raumstruktur, sondern das was auf die Wände gemalt wurde. Da waren überall Snapes! Generationen von Snapes starrten auf ihn hinunter, manche grinsten und manche guckten nur verwirrt aufgrund ihrer Gegenwart. Aber die Meisten…die Meisten guckten finster, funkelten ihn mit argwöhnischen Augen unter den Käferschwarzen Augenbrauen an, die dunklen Haare variierten in der Länge: von beinahe kahlköpfig bis zu knöchellangen Locken einer alten Hexe. Der Part ganz links von der Tür schien der Älteste zu sein, der Kleidungsmode nachzuurteilen. Es mussten tausende von ihnen hier drinnen sein! Sie waren nicht separat in einzelnen Portraits oder Rahmen, aber trotzdem standen sie alle Seite an Seite, manche saßen: Kinder und Erwachsene gafften die Eindringlinge an, die die Stille zerbrochen hatten, die sie seit Jahrzehnten genossen hatten. (Anm.: Hier stelle mit das so großartig vor. Ein riesiges Familienportrait!)

„H-hi?", stotterte Ron.

Augenblicklich begannen sie alle gleichzeitig zu sprechen.

„Rote Haare! Ein Weasley!"

„Was machen sie hier?"

„Willkommen, meine Landsleute, was bringt euch zu uns?" Der einzige braunhaarige Mann in dem Bild winkte lächelnd mit einem Olivenzweig, seine lange weiße Toga bauschte sich über den Sandalen besetzten Füßen.

„Eindringlinge! Weasleys in unserer noblen Burg! Oh, was würde Vater Thelonius dazu sagen?", klagte ein alter Mann.

„Wer ist der kleine Junge mit der Brille?" Ein Teenager starrte Harry mit Interesse an.

„Halt die Klappe, du alter Dummkopf! Vater Thelonius schläft!", kam es von einer Frau, die den klagenden Mann mit ihrem Fächer schlug.

In der ganz linken Ecke wachte der breitschultrige alte Mann, der in seinem Sessel gedöst hatte als sie plötzlich hereinkamen, auf. Er gähnte, eine laute und lange Angelegenheit, welche quasi das gesamte Gequatsche im Raum beruhigte. Der Rest des Clans blickte ihn besorgt an, manche sahen eingebildet zu Ron und seinen Freunden.

„Jetzt bekommt ihr Ärger, Weasley", zischte ein besonders missgünstig blickender Mann.

„Ssshhh!" Er wurde von einem Dutzend Frauen mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Ruhe gerufen, die alle darauf warteten, dass ihr verehrter Familiengründer sich der Situation klar wurde.

Vater Thelonius streckte sich, der gemalte Stuhl knarrte unter seinem Gewicht. Er musste ein sehr einschüchternder Mann in seinen besten Zeiten gewesen sein. Seine Pfefferhaare waren zerzaust, genauso wie sein Bart. Er öffnete seine grimmigen schwarzen Augen und schaute Ron direkt an, die buschigen Augenbraunen trafen sich über seiner hakenförmigen Nase. Er könnte Severus in dreißig Jahren sein. Nur größer. Viel größer.

„Wie kannst du es wagen dein Gesicht zu zeigen, nachdem was du getan hast, Alfred, du Hund?", brüllte er. „Ich kann mich deutlich daran erinnern, dass ich dich gewarnt habe, dass du dich von mir und meinem Heim fernhalten sollst oder du die Qualen des Todes erleiden wirst! Ihr Weasleys lernt nie eure Lektionen."

Ron gaffte ihn an. Wer zur Hölle war Alfred? Und er war ein Weasley?

„Er ist nicht Alfred, Vater.", antwortete eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Das Gryffindor Trio drehte sich um als Severus Snape den Raum betrat. Er nickte Thelonius zu und ignorierte dabei komplett das Trio. „Das sind Besucher aus diesem Jahrhundert. Alfred starb vor einer langen Zeit."

Thelonius stand auf und schaute seinen Nachfahren finster an. „Nun werde du mir nicht frech, junger Mann. Du hast uns für eine lange Zeit verlassen und du kannst nicht wirklich von uns erwarten, dass wir jeden im Raven Tower willkommen heißen." Seine Augen schwangen zurück zu Ron. „Insbesondere Weasleys."

„Du musst dich nicht aufregen, denn sie werden uns in kurzer Zeit wieder verlassen. Das sind bloß Vagabunden, die sich verirrt haben.", sagte Severus kalt. Er schweifte mit seinen Augen über Ron, Hermine und Harry. „Ich werde ihnen den Ausgang zeigen. Entschuldigt uns bitte."

Thelonius grunzte unter seinem Bart und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel und schloss seine Augen. „Ich werde sie für heute gehen lassen, hauptsächlich weil du hier bist Severus. Das nächste Mal, will ich nicht so einen Abschaum auf meiner Türschwelle sehen."

Die anderen Snapes gaben einen kollektiven Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich. Offenbar hatte der alte Mann normalerweise nicht diese Vergebung, ihren Reaktionen nach zu urteilen.

Severus packte Rons Handgelenk und zerrte ihn vor die Tür. Er starrte Harry und Hermine an bis sie folgten, sie hetzten aus dem Raum raus, weg von den tausenden von starrenden Augen. Der Mann in der Toga winkte fröhlich zum Abschied als die anderen erneut begannen gedämpft zu flüstern.

Severus schloss die große Tür mit einem Knall. „Nichtfamilien Mitgliedern sind nicht willkommen in diesem Raum."

„Sev!" Ron drehte sich zu ihm, seine Augen leuchteten.

Langsam sah Severus ihm ins Gesicht. Aber er lächelte nicht. Noch runzelte er die Stirn. Eher bohrten sich seine eisigen Augen in die von Ron, schmerzhaft gleichgültig.

„Ich will, dass ihr jetzt geht und nie wieder kommt."

Rons Augen weiteten sich. Er verlor sein Lächeln, verletzt durch die Nichtbegrüßung. „A-aber ich bin den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen. Bist du nicht erfreut mich zu sehen?" Er sah Severus suchend an, aber bekam keine Antwort. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Anstatt zu antworten, lächelte Severus nur spöttisch. Er drehte sich um, sein schwarzer Mantel flatterte hinter ihm her und marschierte in einen anderen Gang. Ron gab Hermine und Harry einen panischen Blick als er ein paar Sekunden zögerte, bevor er ihm hinterher rannte.

„Uh-oh.", murmelte Hermine. „Wir haben es ihm nicht gesagt."

„Haben ihm was nicht gesa- oh Gott! Er weiß nicht, warum Snape vor Wut kocht.", rief Harry aus. „Wir haben total vergessen, ihm das mit dem Vertrag zu sagen!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Es ist alles mein Fehler. Ich war so beschlagnahmt davon ihm alles über Snapes Geschichte zu erzählen, was ich von Percy gelernt habe, dass die Sache mit dem Vertrag völlig aus meinem Kopf verschwunden ist!"

Seine Lippen beißend, tätschelte Harry ihre Hand. „Tja, nun. Beschuldige dich nicht selbst. Du hast uns sicher hierher gebracht. Und wir haben Rons, uh, Freund gefunden. Ich bin sicher, die werden das im Nu klären." Er gab ihr ein schwaches Lächeln, nicht sicher, ob er sich wirklich selber glaubte.

rwrwrwrwrwrwr

_(Irgendwo in den labyrinthischen Gängen vom Raven Tower…)_

„Sag mir, warum bist du auf diese Weise gegangen?" Ron flehte Severus an als er dem Mann folgte. Er hatte Severus Rückseite die letzten fünfzehn Minuten angestarrt, während er hinter Sev her ging, der damit weitermachte ihn zu ignorieren. Er war wirklich verwirrt und sehr, sehr verletzt durch die Behandlung seines Lovers. „Ich bin den ganzen Weg hierher von Hogwarts gekommen, nachdem du verschwunden bist und du erkennst mir noch nicht einmal an, dass ich es überlebt habe! Bin ich dir überhaupt nichts mehr wert?"

Das war's. Severus stoppte seinen forschen Marsch und sah Ron ins Gesicht, sein normalerweise bleiches Gesicht war rot vor Wut. „Wage es nicht mich zu fragen, was du mir bedeutest. Was ist mit mir? Was bin ich dir wert? Nun, lass mich dir sagen, was ich denke, was ich dir bedeute!" Er zerrte aus Ärger an seinen Ärmeln, seine Hände zitterten. „Ich bedeute dir nichts! Ich bin nur eine dumme **Wette**, die du dir mit deinen reizenden Freunden ausgedacht hast! Und du…du bedeutest mir nichts -überhaupt nichts. Jetzt geh mir aus der Sicht, bevor ich dich und deine schwachsinnigen Freunde eigenhändig rausschmeiße!"

Kochend vor Wut, drehte Severus Ron seinen Rücken zu und verließ in dort mit offenem Mund stehen, während Ron sich schwach an den Rillen in der Steinwand mit seinen blassen Händen festhielt. Schock wäre eine Untertreibung.

rwrwrwrwrwr

„So, er wirft dich, ich meine uns, hier also raus?", fragte Harry Ron später. Er stand und lehnte sich an die Mauer, seinen sitzenden Freund seltsam anschauend. Sie waren außerhalb der Burg, in der Nähe des Platzes, wo die Thestrale rasteten.

Ron nickte grimmig und starrte den sandigen Untergrund, auf dem er saß, an.

Hermine seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, wir waren nicht fähig, dich über den Vertrag aufzuklären, Ron. Ich meine damit, dass ich es aufgrund der Aufregung wegen der Reise einfach vergessen habe."

„Nicht traurig sein. Es ist nicht dein Fehler. Ich würde mich einfach nur gerne für alles entschuldigen und ihn zurückbekommen. Nur", sagte Ron traurig, „wird er das, denke ich, nicht zulassen."

„Hey…" Harry ließ sich neben ihn plumpsen und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Du wirst ihn zurückbekommen. Du musst ihn nur ein bisschen mehr überzeugen, dass du es ehrlich mit ihm meinst."

„Du hast ihn nicht gesehen als er mir gesagt hat…dass…dass…ich ihm nichts bedeute." Ron bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. „Es ist aus. Ich habe einen dämlichen Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte es ihm erzählen sollen, bevor die Dinge zu tief wurden. Ich war nur so verängstigt, dass er mich zurückweist, sobald er von der Wette erfährt. Nun ist es aus. Es ist aus.", wiederholte er eintönig.

„Vergiss diesen dummen Vertrag!", schnappte Harry. „Du bist hier, er ist hier. Du hast eine Zunge, ein Gehirn und einen Körper! Wenn du ihn immer noch aufrichtig liebst, dann mach, dass er es dir glaubt." Er stand auf und hockte sich vor Ron, legte die Hände auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes und zwang Ron ihn direkt anzusehen. „Und wenn er dich genauso liebst wie du ihn, dann wird er wissen, dass du die Wahrheit sagst."

„Er hat Recht, Ron.", stimmte Hermine zu. „Es wird nicht leicht werden. Aber ich weiß, dass du Sna.. – ich meine- Severus zurückbekommen kannst, wenn du es wirklich willst."

Für eine Sekunde starrte Ron seine Freunde nur an, bevor er die beiden in eine zerquetschende Umarmung einwickelte. „Was würde ich nur ohne euch tun, Kumpels?"

Sie hielten sich so gegenseitig für eine Minute, Harry und Hermine umhüllt von Rons langen, drahtigen Armen. Nach einer Weile, Harry, die Hälfte seines Gesichts in Hermines Haaren verborgen, strampelte, um seinen Mund frei zu bekommen.

„Uhm, Ron, ich bin dankbar darüber, dass du deine Zuneigung zeigst, aber…ich werde hier eine bisschen zerquetscht."

Ron ließ sie los, errötete ein wenig. „Sorry. Ich war ein wenig überwältigt."

„Yeah.", grinste Hermine. „Also, was ist dein Plan?"

„Im Moment habe ich noch keinen.", gab Ron zu. „Ich schlage vor, ich sollte hier eine Weile bei Sev bleiben." Er machte eine Pause. „Aber ich denke, ihr solltet zurück nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Harry besorgt. Er blickte zu der gewaltigen Höhe der Burg auf. „Diese Halde ist nicht ganz genau Shangri-La. (A/N: Hab ich mal nachgeschlagen. Ein Mönchsdorf in Tibet. Weit weg von Zivilisation.) Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dich hier alleine zu lassen."

„Ich werde nicht alleine sein. Ich werde Sev haben.", sagte Ron einfach.

„Harry, ich denke wir sollten gehen.", schlug Hermine vor. „Wir sind nicht dazu geeignet ihm hier zu helfen. Wir würden nur im Weg stehen. Außerdem haben wir Unterricht in Hogwarts." Sie drehte sich zu Ron. „Du wirst ein paar Tage mehr Schule verpassen, wenn du hier bleibst." (A/N: In meinen Augen, ein Grund mehr, dort zu bleiben!)

„Damit bin ich einverstanden." Er winkte es mit Hand ab, missachtete dabei ihre Erwähnung des Unterrichts. „Das kann ich aufholen. Sev ist im Moment wichtiger."

„Na dann, okay.", stimmte Harry widerstrebend zu. Er blickte zum Himmel. Die Sonne begann zu sinken und Raven Tower begann langsam unheilvoller im gedämpften Licht auszusehen. „Die Nacht bricht an. Wenn wir gehen, dann sollten wir das jetzt machen, wenn wir Hogwarts erreichen wollen, bevor Ausgangssperre herrscht."

„Seid vorsichtig, Freunde." Ron umarmte die beiden ein letztes Mal als er sie zu den wartenden Thestralen begleitete. „Ich werde eine Eule senden, sobald ich kann."

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein. Und viel Glück!" Harry winkte von seinem Thestral. „Sollen wir ihn mitnehmen?" Er zeigte auf Rons Thestral, der mit einem leeren Rücken dastand.

„Wär' besser. Er würde sich hier langweilen." Ron tätschelte die Schnauze der schwarzen Kreatur liebevoll. „Danke für den Ritt heute morgen, big Fella. Sorry, dass ich heute Nacht nicht mit dir mitkommen kann." Das Thestral stupste ihn sacht als Erwiderung an, seine Augen glänzten im Zwielicht.

„Bye, Ron! Wir werden auf News warten. Und pass auf dich und Severus auf.", rief Hermine als sich ihr Thestral in die Luft erhob.

„Werde ich!" Wie verrückt winkte er den aufsteigenden Silhouetten hinterher, Ron sah zu wie sie im Horizont verschwanden, bevor er zurück zur Burg lief.

rwrwrwrwrrwr

„Weißt du wie schwer es war, dich zu finden?"

Severus schnellte aufgrund der Stimme hoch. Er drehte sich vom Fenster weg und sah Ron an, der auf der Türschwelle stand. Er sah sehr müde aus von der langen Wanderung, die er gehen musste, bevor er es geschafft hatte ihn zu finden.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich aufgefordert zu gehen." Er klang nicht mehr wütend. Aber man konnte unter dem ruhigen Tonfall die Kälte seiner Stimme hören.

„Ich hatte nicht...", erwiderte Ron unerschrocken. „Ich hatte nicht die Chance alles zu erklären."

„Ich habe alle Erklärungen empfangen, die ich benötige." Severus lächelte grimmig. „Es war alles dort, kurz und prägnant auf dem Pergament. Da gab es fast keinen Raum für Zweifel."

„Mich zurückweisen ohne mich anzuhören ist nicht fair." Dann wurde Rons Gesichtsausdruck sanfter. „Der Vertrag, die gesamte Wette, war ein Fehler."

„Genau wie ich erwartet habe, du versuchst es zu leugnen." Sev lachte kalt. „Das ist ein ziemlich alter Trick. Hast du nicht irgendwelche Neuigkeiten in deinem Ärmel versteckt?"

Ron zog die Ärmel seiner Robe bis zu seinen Ellbogen hoch und schüttelte seine Arme. „Keine Tricks, siehst du?" Er grinste. „Das bin nur ich. Und ich werde eine Weile hier bei dir bleiben. Also vermute ich mal, dass du mich ertragen musst."

Sevs Augen weiteten sich. „Für eine Weile? Du meinst, du bleibst? Du und der Idiot Potter?"

„Nö.", erwiderte Ron fröhlich. „Nur ich. Sie waren der Meinung, dass wir ein bisschen Privatsphäre bräuchten."

Die dunklen Augen verengten sich. „Warum bist du nicht mit ihnen gegangen?"

„Ich wollte mit dir hier bleiben." Er machte eine Pause. „Bis du mir vergeben hast."

„Das hat aber sehr magere Chancen. Und ich vermute mal, dass dein einziges Transportmittel mit ihnen gegangen ist."

„Genau. Ich weiß, dass du mich im Augenblick hasst, aber ich kenne dich gut genug um zu glauben, dass du nicht so herzlos bist und mich in dieser zugigen Burg mit deinen mürrischen Verwandten alleine lässt. Also…." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „ hast du mich mehr oder weniger am Hals."

Eine Augenbraue hebend drehte sich Severus zurück zum Fenster und versteckte damit sein Gesicht vor Blicken. So viel der unverschämte Junge ihn im Augenblick auch ärgerte, musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass er es schaffte ihn zu amüsieren. Die Ecken seines Mundes bewegten sich leicht nach oben. Er stellte sich ihn vor, wie er, stur wie er war, in diesem riesigen Wrack von einem zu Hause blieb. Das würde eine interessante Sache werden, auf die er sich freute.

rwrwrwrwr

„Hier wirst du schlafen." Severus öffnete eine Tür und enthüllte einen verdunkelten Raum.

Ron spähte vorsichtig rein. Er schielte, während er seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Ich kann nichts sehen."

Grinsend richtete Severus seinen Zauberstab zu der Zimmerdecke. „_Lumos_" Der Funke reiste zu einem Kronleuchter, der den gesamten Raum augenblicklich mit seinen Dutzenden von Kerzen, die auf bronzenen Haltern ruhten, erleuchtete. Die beiden starrten in das Innere des Raumes.

Sicherlich, der Raum war groß. Aber es war alles so muffig. Und dreckig. Die großen Steinscheiben, aus denen die Wände bestanden, waren übersät mit Spinnenweben, die da schon hängen mussten, bevor Salazar Slytherin geboren wurde. Ron war sich sicher, sobald er den Raum betrat, würde man seine Fußabdrücke deutlich auf dem Boden sehen, da dieser mit eine dicken Staubschicht bedeckt war. Das Bett war ein Himmelbett, fast so eins wie im Gryffindorturm – aber das war es auch schon mit der Ähnlichkeit. Dieses wurde aus dunklem Holz hergestellt, in die Pfosten waren Bilder von Leuten geschnitzt, die von wilden Greifen ausgeweidet wurden. Und die schlaffe Matratze wurde von einer schmutzigen Decke mit undefinierbarer Farbe bedeckt.

„Uhm…es ist nett." Ron versuchte Severus anzulächeln als er die Grimasse kontrollierte, die drohte zu erscheinen bei dem Anblick des Zimmers. „Wer besaß den Raum?"

„Nach dem Portrait an der Wand zu schließen, muss es Cousine Hesters sein." Severus legte seine Finger aneinander und sah Ron unschuldig an. „Sie war Schriftstellerin. Und sie liebte es Gothic-Romanzen zu schreiben, die während ihrer Zeit so populär waren." Eine Pause. „Ich glaube, Bestien waren ihr Thema."

„Bestienromanzen?", würgte Ron. Seine Augen huschten zu dem Portrait eine korpulenten Frau über dem Bett. Sie schlief im Moment, ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihren zahlreichen Kinnen.

„Ja. Hast du keine populäre Literatur als Teil des Geschichtsunterrichts studiert?" Sevs Augenbrauen waren erhoben als er fragte. „Das Mensch-Basilisk-Pairing war ein großer Erfolg. Du könntest Potter darüber informieren."

„Mal sehen. Nun…" Ron schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals runter. „Wo schläfst du?"

„In einem Raum **weit** unten im Gang."

„Warum so entfernt?"

„Nur weil ich höflich bin, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass ich dir vergeben habe." Severus machte einen Schritt zurück. „Du hast noch eine Menge zu beweisen, Weasley." Damit drehte er seinen Rücken zu Ron und verschwand in dem dunklen Gang zu seinen Quartieren.

Ron quälte sich nicht damit ihm zu folgen. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit in dem Korridor, wo er zuletzt Sevs schlanke Gestalt gesehen hatte. „Ich weiß." Seufzend betrat er den Raum.

Seine Umgebung überblickend kam Ron zu dem Entschluss, den Raum zumindestens etwas wohnlicher zu machen, bevor er sich aufs Bett krachen wollte für die Nacht. In seinem aktuellen Zustand schaffte es der Raum jegliches Gefühl von Schläfrigkeit zu verjagen. Er holte seinen Zauberstab raus und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich für die Vielzahl von Säuberungssprüchen vorzubereiten, die er durchführen wollte.

Augenblicklich bekam er einen Hustanfall. Ron keuchte, um die mikroskopisch kleinen Staubflusen rauszuwürgen, die seinen Hals verstopften. „Scheiße! Sogar die Luft ist dreckig!" Er entfaltete sein Taschentuch und band es sich um Mund und Nase. „So. Das ist viel besser."

Seinen Zauberstab wahllos auf einen Teil des Raumes richten, wünschte sich Ron viel Glück, bevor er den ersten Spruch murmelte.

Zwei Stunden später fühlte er sich sehr, sehr ausgepowert, er plumpste auf das Bett, welches er bis zu einem passablen Zustand sauber gemacht hatte. Der Boden hatte noch immer Staub als einen Teppich und er hatte nicht eine einzige Spinnwebe von den Wänden entfernt. (A/N: Ich habe immer gedacht der Mann hat Angst vor Spinnen, muss er sich wohl bei den ganzen Abenteuern mit Harry abgewöhnt haben. grins) Aber zumindestens hatte er etwas zum Schlafen und die Vorhänge waren jetzt von Dutzenden von Doxies befreit, gegen die er vor kurzem erst gekämpft hatte und die Fenster waren weit geöffnet, um ein bisschen frische Luft rein zulassen.

Ohne auch nur seine Finger zu rühren, um seine Schuhe und die staubige Robe auszuziehen, schlief Ron ein, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Der magische Raum schien zu wissen, was in ihm los war. Das Licht wurde gedimmt, bevor es endgültig verlosch und ließ dem Jungen seine herbeigesehnte Pause in wohltuender Dunkelheit ausleben.

rwrwrwrwrwr

„Guten Morgen!"

Ron öffnete seine Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen als das Sonnenlicht aus dem geöffneten Fenster in das Zimmer schien und in seinen schlaftrunkenen visuellen Organen wehtat. (B/N: Ich glaube, dass nennt man heutzutage auch Augen+g+)

„Guten Morgen, noch mal!"

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen ein weiteres Mal, verwirrt wegen der Quelle von der Stimme. Wo war er eigentlich?

„Warum bist du in meinem Raum?", fragte die lebhafte Stimme.

Augenblicklich huschten Rons Augen zu dem einsamen Portrait, dass über ihm Hang. Hester Snape war aufgewacht und sie sah ihn mit einem beunruhigend begeisterten Blick aus diesen schwarzen Augen an. Sie richtete sich sofort auf und fühlte sich unbehaglich, weil man sie bei ihrer Prüfung erwischt hatte.

„Ich bin ein Gast.", antwortete er.

Ihre Augen glänzten und sie lehnte sich nach vorne, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. Für einen Moment dachte Ron, dass sie gleich aus dem Bild klettert.

„Weasleys wurden niemals als Gäste bezeichnet im Raven Tower." Sie lächelte. „Du bist niedlich. Ich könnte dich in meinen nächsten Roman einbeziehen."

Das war's. Ron hetzte zur Tür in Sekunden. „Äh…das ist nett. Aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Bye! Guten Morgen auch für dich." Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, konnte er sich nicht helfen und fragte sich mit welcher Kreatur, sie ihn wohl verkuppelt hätte. Aber er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er es besser nicht wissen sollte.

Sobald er draußen im Gang war, knallte er fast in Severus, der gerade in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging.

„Ungeduldig mich zu sehen?", stichelte Ron als er ihn angrinste.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du versuchst dich charmant aufzuführen, stelle vorher sicher, dass du zumindest deinen morgendlichen Atem und anderer Dinge ebenfalls beseitigt hast.", antwortete Severus sarkastisch.

Sich dessen bewusst gworden, glättete Ron seine vom Schlaf zerzausten Locken. „Tu nicht so als ob du dich selbst geschaffen hättest.", sagte er nachtragend. „Wo ist das Badezimmer?"

„Welches Badezimmer?"

„Du meinst, es gibt kein Badezimmer?" Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Es gibt ein Toilettenhäuschen, wenn du es brauchst. Es ist auf der nördlichen Seite des Geländes, in der Nähe der leeren Stallungen." Severus bekämpfte den Drang zu Grinsen, nachdem er Rons geschockten Ausdruck gesehen hatte. Er hielt sein Gesicht sorgfältig leer und sah Ron mit einer passend höflichen, aber distanzierten, Haltung an.

„Aber ich…" Ron schluckte. „Wo nehme ich ein Bad?"

„Das Flüsschen ist kräftig in diesen Tagen."

Ron stöhnte innerlich. Severus war nicht hilfreich. Er sorgte sicher dafür, dass Ron hier eine schwierige Zeit haben würde. Aber Weasleys waren nicht dafür bekannt, dass sie sich wegen nichts ärgerten. Er lächelte Severus sicher an. „Großartig! Ich habe jetzt eh Lust auf eine Runde schwimmen. Wo kann ich es finden?"

„Geh die nächste Treppe, die du siehst, nach unten. Laufe gerade aus und dann links vorbei an der Statue der hinkenden Harpyie und gehe danach wieder gerade aus und klopfe an die Wand rechts neben dem Portrait des brennenden Raben. Es wird sich zu einem Gang öffnen, dass dich zu einem Ausgang bringen wird. Du wirst das Flüsschen schon von dort sehen."

„Danke!", antworte Ron. Mit einem letzten Nicken schlenderte er von Severus weg. Sobald er sicher war, dass er außer Blickreichweite war, legte er den relaxten Gesichtsausdruck ab. Er würde dieses verdammte Flüsschen finden, sogar wenn er jedes Detail dieser lächerlichen Wegbeschreibung vergessen würde.

rwrwrwrwrwrw

Severus hat mit einem Recht: das Wasser war kräftig. Es war auch kalt. Nein, streich das. Es war ausgesprochen eisig. Nach mehreren Minuten in die vorbeisausende, weiße Strömung starrend, entschied sich Ron dazu hineinzuspringen. Immerhin, wenn Sev da drin ein Bad nehmen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass er das auch durchstehen konnte.

Er legte sorgfältig seine Kleidung ab und legte sie auf das Ufer neben seine Schuhe. In seinen Shorts ging er auf Zehenspitzen zum Rand der Strömung und tippte einen Fuß in das Wasser. Augenblicklich zuckte Ron zurück und schlotterte von dem sofortigen Schock des Eiswassers, während die Kälte über seine gesamte Haut wanderte. Das würde härter werden, als er gedacht hatte. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, wickelte er seine Arme um seinen Brustkorb und wappnete sich selbst für das, was er gleich tun würde. Er ging langsam in das Flüsschen, seine Zähne klapperten bei jedem Millimeter, die sein Körper in das eisige Nass eintauchte. Als er bis zu seiner Taille drin war, stoppte Ron. Er öffnete seine Augen und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug. #Tja#, sagte er sich selbst. #Du lebst immer noch.# Er versuchte sich zu bewegen und entdeckte, dass er kaum seine Beine fühlen konnte.

Eine Grimasse schneidend über die Leistung, schwamm Ron ein paar Meter und ließ sich dann von der Strömung zurücktreiben. Nach dem sich sein Körper an die Temperatur gewöhnt hatte, stoppte er beim Ufer und nahm seinen Zauberstab auf. Er verwandelte einen Stein in ein Stück Seife und schäumte sich ein und wusch jeden Millimeter, wo Staub von dem Clean-Up letzte Nacht möglicherweise hängen geblieben sein könnte. Danach, nahm er seine Sachen und wusch sie.

Als er aus dem Flüsschen stieg, sauber aber frierend, eine halbe Stunde, nachdem er angefangen hatte, zog Ron seine immer noch nassen Sachen an. Er trocknete sich mit einem simplen Schnell-Trock-Zauber ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Burg und war zufrieden mit sich. Das Bad tat ihm wirklich gut. Zumindest war er sich jetzt sicher, dass noch nicht einmal eine kalte Dusche **seine** Größe minimieren konnte. (A/N: Jungs haben vielleicht Sorgen. Meine Fresse!)

rwrwrwrwrwrw

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finden werde."

Severus sah von seinem Tisch auf und fand Ron, der rechts vor ihm stand. „Geh weg. Ich bin beschäftigt."

„Du hast Urlaub. Wie kannst du da beschäftigt sein?"

Er seufzte. Die Frechheit des Jungen verblüffte ihn einfach. „Ich bin beschäftigt mit Schreiben, wie du sehen kannst. Meine Arbeit erfordert einfach nicht nur Schüler zu unterrichten, welche zu oberflächlich sind, um die hohe Kunst der Zaubertränkeherstellung zu schätzen. Also muss ich auf eigene Faust arbeiten, um mich auf meinem Fachgebiet zu verbessern."

„Uh-mmm."

Severus arbeitete weiter für ein paar Minuten und wartete darauf, dass er ihn verließ. Als er es nicht tat, legte er den Federkiel hin und funkelte Ron an. „Was willst du?"

„Ich möchte ein Picknick machen." Ron machte eine Pause. „Mit dir."

„Ich will aber kein Picknick machen. Und selbst wenn ich es tun würde, würde ich nicht mir dir gehen.", spöttelte Severus.

Ruhig nahm sich Ron die Blätter Pergament, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Er brachte sie in Sicherheit vor einem wütenden Severus, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde fahler wurde. „Ich werde sie dir zurückgeben, wenn du zustimmst mit mir zu gehen."

Was könnte ein Mann andernfalls tun? Er konnte wohl kaum Ron von der Erdoberfläche sprengen, auch wenn er es wollte – Professor Dumbledore wäre sicherlich enttäuscht von ihm deswegen. Und es schien, dass der rothaarige Idiot entschlossen war, seinen Willen zu bekommen. Es würde hart werden ihn loszuwerden ausgenommen dass er aufgeben würde. „Eine Stunde.", sagte Severus steif.

Ron nickte und begann zu lächeln. „Ein Stunde ist alles, was wir brauchen." Den Tisch umrundend, hielt er Severus Handgelenk als ob er ihm helfen würde beim Aufstehen.

„Ich kann selber laufen.", fuhr Severus dazwischen und entzog seine Hand Rons Berührung.

Ron zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wie du willst." Er war mehr als nur ein bisschen verletzt, aber er schaffte es erfolgreich vor Severus zu verstecken.

Severus folgte Ron aus dem Raum. Von dem Gang aus, liefen sie still, Seite an Seite, bis sie einen Ausgang erreichten. Severus konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er war beeindruckt. Ron hatte nicht eine einzige falsche Abbiegung genommen, während sie gegangen waren. Er, selber, kannte jede einzelne Ecke in diesem auseinander fallenden Palast, aber die meisten Nichtbewohner gingen in diesem Labyrinth aus Gängen verloren.

„Du weißt, wo du lang musst." Er konnte nicht widerstehen es zu sagen.

„Ich und deine Cousine Hester sind Freunde geworden. Sie ist eine hübsche, charmante Lady mit einem netten Sinn für Humor. Und, mal von ihrer bizarren Vorstellung einer Beziehung abgesehen, denke ich, dass sie eine große Ähnlichkeit zu dir besitzt."

„Das denke ich nicht. Sie hat ihr Haustier, eine Harpyie, geheiratet.", sagte Severus trocken.

„Oh…"Ron wirklich dazu wirklich nichts zu sagen.

„Aber ich stimme dem zu, was du gesagt hast. Sie ist eine von den annehmbaren Mitgliedern von unserer Familie. Sie, zumindest, weiß sich zu helfen."

Sie erreichten eine kleine Lichtung nahe dem Flüsschen, wo Ron vorher gebadet hatte. Eine Decke lag auf dem Gras und auf ihr stand ein Picknickkorb.

„Hester hat mir den Weg zur Küche gezeigt.", erklärte Ron als sich Severus Braunen erhoben bei dem Anblick des Korbes. „Hier, setzt dich."

Dieses Mal war Severus nicht fähig das Angebot der Unterstützung zurückzuweisen. Er saß in Sekunden auf der Decke neben Ron, der dabei war in den Tiefen des Picknickkorbes zu graben.

„Ich hoffe, du magst Fondue. Ich musste mit dem Arbeiten, was ich gefunden habe." Er angelte das Brot und den geschmolzenen Käse aus dem Korb, inklusiv dazu ein paar Gabeln. Ein biss-großes Stück aufspießend, dippte er es in den Topf mit Käse und bot es Severus als Kostprobe an. „Hier, versuch mal."

Mit einiger Hemmung nahm Severus es in den Mund. Es schmeckte wirklich gut. Mit seinen dürftigen Mitteln hatte Ron einen leicht gewürzten Dipp zustande gebracht. Und das Brot war warm und knusprig, offensichtlich frisch gebacken.

„Du kannst kochen?", fragte Severus nach dem Runterschlucken.

„Ich versuche es." Ron grinste. Er gab Sev einen Kelch mit weißem Wein. „Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich deinen Keller überfallen habe. Du hast ein große Sammlung von Weinernten da unten."

„Da warst du ja heute beschäftigt.", sagte Severus kryptisch. „Ich habe alles über diese Keller vergessen. Ich war nie an irgendwelchen alkoholischen Getränken interessiert. Ich vermute, meine Verwandten haben sie da unten hingelegt."

„Nun, können wir sie genießen, während wir hier sind. Ich bin mir sicher, dass werden sie nicht beachten."

Beide sprachen nicht für eine Weile. Sie saßen auf dem Boden und sahen sich den herrlichen Himmel an. Die Sterne schienen hell und sorgte mit einer Decke von Sternbildern dafür, dass jeder, wahrscheinlich auch der griesgrämige Thelonius, nach oben schauen würde und sie mit Ehrfurcht anstarren würde. Und so auch die beiden.

„Du hast es wunderschön hier.", sagte Ron ein wenig später leise. „Als ich die Burg zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, dachte ich, dass du wahnsinnig wärst, weil du hierher zurückgegangen bist. Aber wenn du das jede Nacht hast", er deute zum Himmel. „dann verstehe ich, warum du zurückgekommen bist."

„Es gibt oft etwas Schönes an den hässlichsten Plätzen.", antwortete Severus sanft. „Ich habe mich als Kind immer auf dem Dach versteckt und zu den Sternen hoch geschaut, wann immer ich vor der Welt weglaufen wollte. Niemand hat herausgefunden, wo ich mich versteckt habe." Er wusste nicht, warum er die Wahl getroffen hat, ihm das zu erzählen.

Ron drehte sich zu ihm und sah sich Severus Profil an. Er sah friedlich und entspannt aus. Vielleicht war es Zeit, es erneut zu probieren. „Ich würde die niemals absichtlich verletzen. Das weiß du."

Severus seufzte. „Ich weiß gar nichts. Einst habe ich entdeckt, dass alles mit einer Lüge angefangen hat. I..Ich wusste nur, dass ich wegmusste."

„Es war echt, bevor es richtig anfing." Ron rutschte näher, sein Ton wurde eindringlicher. „Die Wette hat die Initiative unterstützt, aber als es soweit war und ich dich das erste Mal gefragt habe, war alles echt." Er hob instinktiv seine Hand und berührte Severus Wange. „Ich liebe dich."

So. Es war gesagt. Die drei Worte – so kurz und doch so voller Bedeutung.

Severus schauderte leicht. Er wollte Ron in die Arme nehmen, seine Vergebung erklären und diesen jungen Mann lieben, der sich so viele Sorgen um ihn gemacht hat. Aber die Dinge waren nicht so einfach wie sie schienen. Und er wusste, wenn er einen weiteren Fehler begehen würde, wäre er nicht fähig den Schmerz zu überstehen.

„Du kannst Vertrauen nicht so einfach verdienen.", wisperte Severus.

„Alles um was ich bitte, ist, dass du es mich versuchen lässt." Dann, mit dem Herzen in der Kniekehle, wartete Ron.

Eine Ewigkeit später nickte Severus schwach, fast unmerklich. Er würde ihm eine Chance geben. Das Geschenk, dass er bekommen hatte, demütig realisierend, nahm Ron Severus Hand.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Es war noch nicht zu Ende. Schließlich hatte Severus ihn noch nicht vollständig akzeptiert. Aber es war ein Anfang.

rwrwrwrwrw

Ende

auf Boden werf Es tut mir so unendlich leid, aber ihr müsst wieder zwei Wochen warten, weil ich eine Woche mit meinem Vater nach Ägypten fahre. Und ich habe das nächste Kapitel noch nicht einmal angefangen. von unten nach oben linz Bitte nicht böse!


	15. Liebe in einer Flasche

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Nichts gehört mir! Auch nicht die Idee zu der Story oder sonstiges!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 15/17

Betaleserin: Casija

Danke für eure Reviews.

**Kapitel 14: Liebe in einer Flasche**

Severus packte das Handtuch, als er sich auf den Weg zu dem Flüsschen machte. Er hatte sich ein wenig schuldig gefühlt, als er Rons schlanke Gestalt in Richtung des Baches für die Morgenwäsche laufen sah. Es war nicht nötig für ihn, mal wieder ein kaltes Bad zu nehmen. Denn eigentlich führte Severus nur einen Spruch aus, der aufgewärmtes Badewasser aus dem Bach zog. Er hatte Ron gestern lediglich getestet, um zu sehen, ob der Jüngere wirklich seine Nerven für ein kaltes Bad riskieren würde.

#Ron konnte glücklich sein, dass er mit einer guten Stimmung heute morgen aufgewacht war#, dachte Severus, als er über sein weiches Handtuch strich. Er fühlte sich normalerweise nicht so wohl und es waren Wochen vergangen, seit er sich so glücklich schon so früh am Morgen gefühlt hatte.

Wie erwartet, war es nach wie vor ein wenig neblig und wenn er den Weg nicht auswendig kennen würde, wäre er schon längst in den weiten Ländern um den Tower verloren gegangen. Er wunderte sich träge, dass es Ron leicht fiel, hierher zu finden.

Als er sich dem Flüsschen näherte, hörte Severus die Stimme eher, als dass er die Person sah.

„Natürlich klingt die Story eher verrückt, wenn ich sie erzähle." Rons Worte wehten durch den Nebel. Severus stoppte neugierig. #Wer könnte mit ihm reden?#

Ron sprach weiter. „Ich, eine alte Burg und ein menschenleerer Wald, der von menschenfressenden Greifen besiedelt ist. Es hört sich beinahe so an, wie eines dieser Muggel Märchenbücher, von denen Harry mir so gerne erzählt hat. Nur anstatt einer Freundin mit langen, goldenen Haaren, habe ich einen Freund!"

Severus Ohren färbten sich rosa bei diesen Worten. Er hatte mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Wie konnte es dieser rothaarige Idiot wagen ihn – Warte! Hatten sie Schluss gemacht? Er schlich näher. Er konnte das Wasser, jetzt ganz laut, plätschern hören.

„Brr…ist das kalt. Jedenfalls, es ist wirklich ein Problem im Moment. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich mich richtig entschuldigen soll. Ich meine, dass ich es getan habe, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es richtig gemacht habe. Ich denke letzte Nacht war perfekt, aber trotzdem hat es damit geendet, dass ich auf diesem muffigen Bett alleine schlief, mit niemand anderem, als Cousine Hester zum Reden!" Ein herzhaftes Lachen folgte.

Severus wurde rot vor Ärger (eine Heldentat für jemanden mit seiner Hautfarbe) und war kurz davor sich umzudrehen und zur Burg zurück zu marschieren bis er Rons nächste Worte hörte.

„Aber weißt du was," seine Stimme wurde sanfter. „es ist schon die Hölle mit der verrückten Welt da draußen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Professor, den ich ein schleimiges Arschloch, seit ich elf bin, nenne, sich entpuppen könnte als ein –„

Genau in diesem Moment juckte es dem Schicksal in ihren Fingerspitzen und Severus bemerkte wie er ausrutschte – und kopfüber in die Richtung des Flüsschens fiel, in dem Ron … nackt badete.

Rwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

„Ich war es nicht!"

Hermine seufzte als sie Parvati anstarrte. Das Mädchen hatte mehrmals ihre Unschuld beteuert. „Du sagst also, dass du nichts über irgendeinen Vertrag weißt, den Ron mit den Jungs geschlossen hat?"

„Nun, ich habe nur die normalen Gerüchte über Ron und Snape gehört." Sie schnaubte. „Wer hat sie nicht gehört? Aber der Vertrag – ich wusste nicht, dass er existiert! Und bitte, ich würde nie mit Neville ausgehen!" Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und reckte sie in die Luft.

Hermine trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf das Bett. Parvati klang nicht so als ob sie lügen würde. Das Girl konnte manchmal albern sein und konnte auch zu geschwätzig für ihr eigenes Wohl, aber sie war nicht wirklich der Typ, der das Leben jemand anderes ruinierte nur wegen eines nichtigen Grundes.

„Okay, sorry, dass ich dachte, dass du es bist. Ich hoffe nur, dass du mir helfen könntest, dass alles aufzuklären." Hermine lächelte entschuldigend.

„Hmph! Nun, das nächste Mal, ordne deine Fakten richtig." Aber sie lächelte bald zurück.

„Das solltest du dir selber mal sagen, oder? Ich möchte nicht, dass jeder von dem Trouble zwischen Ron und Professor Snape erfährt.", bat Hermine ängstlich.

„Natürlich!" Parvati fuhr mit einem Finger über ihren Mund. „Meine Lippen sind versiegelt!"

rwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Am nächsten Tag wusste es die gesamte Schule.

„Ich bringe dieses Mädchen um", murmelte Hermine durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Du hättest es besser wissen müssen, als ihr sogar noch zu sagen, dass sie darüber stillschweigen halten soll. Ein Mädchen wie Parvati ist dazu verpflichtet, dass zu tun, was sie eigentlich nicht tun soll." Harry kicherte. „So was hast du geplant, wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich vermute mal, ich werde Padma darüber ausfragen. Aber ich befürchte, dass es uns auch nicht hilft. Ich kenne sie genauso wenig wie Parvati. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass sie eine Ravenclaw ist." Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn nachdenklich.

„Nun, besser du als ich.", fügte Harry hinzu.

„NEIN!", platzt es plötzlich aus Hermine raus. Ein paar Leute, die an ihnen vorbei gingen, blickten sie seltsam an.

„Was?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Hab ich irgendwas gesagt?"

„Du!", sagte Hermine freudig. „Du bist die perfekte Person, um sie zu fragen."

„Ich?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Warum ich? Ich kenne sie kaum. Die einzige Zeit, die ich mit ihr verbracht habe, waren die wenigen Minuten, die wir neben Ron und Parvati, während des Weihnachtsballsfiaskos in unserem vierten Jahr, saßen."

„Aber siehst du nicht Harry.", startete Hermine enthusiastisch. „Du bist der Traumtyp von jedem Mädchen von Hogwarts. Wenn es etwas gibt, dem sie nicht widerstehen kann, dann bist du es! Und sie ist mir gegenüber wahrscheinlich zu verschlossen, denke ich. Aber nicht, wenn du sie nach einem Date fragst."

„Du willst von mir, dass ich mit irgendjemand ausgehe?", wiederholte Harry entsetzt. „Was ist mit meinem vorhandenen, aber unerreichbaren Status? Ich werde ruiniert sein! Und ich habe so viel Ärger in letzter Zeit bekommen, beim dem Versuch mit _niemanden _auszugehen."

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie arrogant das klingt? Sei nicht so melodramatisch. Komm schon, tu es für Ron."

„Nnuunn…."

„Harry!"

„Okay, ich werde es tun!", er hielt seine Hände hoch, ihr gegenüberstehend. „Aber pass auf, dass Padma es nicht schaffte, dass es noch einmal wie damals bei Weihnachtsball wird. Also sag nichts, wenn ich dazu kein glückliches Gesicht mache."

„Wird es nicht.", sagte Hermine überzeugt. „Nicht wenn du die richtigen Fragen auf die richtige Art und Weise stellst. Und sei nicht so pingelig. Du weißt, wie hübsch Padma ist."

„Ich fange an wirklich nervös zu werden wegen diesem „Date"."

„Denke nur daran: Du bist hier in der Schule, hast es warm und bequem, während sich Ron da draußen, wahrscheinlich den Arsch abfriert."

Sie wusste nicht, wie recht sie damit hatte.

Rwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

„Sev?", fragte Ron erstaunt und starrte auf die pitschnasse Person neben ihm, die bäuchlings über einem Felsen ausgestreckt war. „Was machst du hier?"

„I…ich bin nur hier um dir-" Severus Augen reisten abwärts und weiteten sich. Es war arschkalt hier, im wörtlichen Sinne! Sollte _diese_ Größe nicht illegal sein? (B/N: Wo wäre denn da der Spaß+sich die Lippen leck)

„Was? Oh!" Ron sah nach unten und richtete seinen Blick wieder zurück auf Sev's Gesicht. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du ihn noch nie gesehen hättest."

„Ich bin hierher gekommen, um dir das zu geben." Severus übergab ihm das Handtuch. Es war leicht feucht, aber immer noch brauchbar.

„Oh, das ist sehr nett von dir." Ron lächelte. „Hier, lass mich dir aufhelfen."

Mit einer Hand, hals er Severus aus seiner Position hoch und der Tränkeprofessor kroch zum Ufer, leicht von der Kälte keuchend. Er setzt sich einen Moment, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er Ron ein weiteres Mal ansah. Oh Gott! Kannte der Junge die Bedeutung von Bescheidenheit nicht? Er stand einfach nur so entblöß da! Aber die Hölle würde zufrieren, bevor er zuließ, dass er ihm zeigte wie sehr in das ansprach.

#Sag irgendetwas, bevor du wieder anfängst ihn anzustarren.# Severus öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Ron unterbrach ihn.

„Du siehst…nass aus."

„Offenbar. Ich bin reingefallen.", sagte Severus ausdruckslos. Dann bemerkte er den Blick, den Ron ihm zuwarf. Er war weit entfernt von dem Begriff unschuldig und er starrte nicht auf sein Gesicht. Er sah an sich selber runter und nahm zu ersten Mal wahr, dass seine Robe durch das Wasser auf eine anstößige Art und Weise an seiner Haut klebte. (Anm.: Ich WILL mit Ron tauschen! verträumt seufz)

Er blickte zurück zu Ron und musste feststellen, dass der Junge noch immer nicht wegsah. Um genau zu sein, seine Lippen waren ein wenig geöffnet. Blass, ja, wer wäre das nicht bei dieser Temperatur? Aber noch immer, sehr sündhaft sexy. Und er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er konnte sich genau erinnern, wozu diese Lippen imstande waren.

Severus stand auf und entfernte sich schnell, ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Er dachte sich, dass er sowieso mit diesem großen Kloß, der plötzlich in seinem Hals entstanden war, nichts zustande brachte.

Ron starrte Severus hinterher, bis dieser komplett in der Ferne verschwunden war. Er seufzte und tätschelte den Felsen, mit dem er vorhin geredet hatte. „Kennst du das Ding mit der kalten Dusche? Es ist eine komplette Lüge."

Rwrwrwrwrwrw

Ron klopfte, bevor er die Tür aufstieß. Wie erwartet, fand er Severus wie üblich tief in seinen Büchern vergraben. Er stand vor seinem Professor und klopfte auf den Tisch, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Severus sah auf und bevor Ron irgendetwas sagen konnte, kamen die Wörter im Ferarri-Tempo.

Severus fing an. „Ron, wenn du irgendetwas sagen willst, zu dem was vorher passiert ist, dann würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn du es nicht tust. Es wäre besser für uns, wenn wir -"

„So tun, als ob du nicht vom Schloss runtergeeilt wärst in Sorge um meine Gesundheit, unterbrach ihn Ron, während er versuchte ein Grinsen zu verstecken.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich war gerade dabei zu sagen, dass es besser für uns wäre, wenn wir so tun, also ob ich nicht gehört hätte, wie du mit dir selbst auf eine extrem idiotische Art geredet hast."

„Ouch, das hat wehgetan!" Ron packte dramatisch seine Brust.

Severus seufzte. „Genug, Ron. Lass die Dramatik und sag mir genau, was du willst."

„Dich." Ron grinste wieder. „Aber seit ich an deinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen kann, dass du kurz davor bist, mich aus dem Raum zu werfen, komme ich lieber direkt zum Punkt. Wenn ich Snapes unterstellt ihr seid eine alte und reiche Reinblütler-Familie, wo sind dann die Hauselfen?"

„Sie sind tot."

„Alle von ihnen? Dieses riesige Haus hier muss mehr Hauselfen, als Hogwarts jetzt hat, brauchen."

„Nun wie ich so klar gesagt habe, sie sind tot." Severus seufzte. „Und die, die leben, wurden nach Hogwarts überführt. Ich wollte diesen Platz absolut leer haben. Ich hatte auch nie beabsichtigt hierher zurückzukommen, bis vor kurzem. Aber darf ich fragen, wo das plötzliche Interesse an Hauselfen herkommt?"

„Nun, da du den ganzen Tag beschäftigt bist, hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass mich ein Hauself herumführt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Menge interessante Dinge zu sehen gibt in dieser weitläufigen Burg, außer diesem verblüffenden Familienportrait, in das wir vor ein paar Tagen hineingestolpert sind."

#Es gibt welche.# Severus nickte. „Bedauerlicherweise gibt es keinen Hauself, der dich rumführen könnte." Er wendete sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Eine volle Minute später hob Severus seinen Kopf und sah Ron an, der noch immer vor ihm stand. „Was? Ich habe dir deine Frage beantwortet, oder?"

„Ja. Aber jetzt brauche ich dich, damit du mich rumführst."

„Führ dich selber umher. Kannst du nicht sehen, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"

„Severus.", begann Ron und legte seine Hand auf die Seite, die Severus gerade las. „Du hast Urlaub. Ich bin gegenwärtig deine beißenden Klassen. Wir dürfen unsere Ferien so interessant gestalten wie wir wollen. Wenn du so weiterarbeitest wie jetzt, dann wirst du im Nu an Bluthochdruck sterben, mit oder ohne magische Krankenpflege. Eingeladen oder nicht, ich bin noch immer ein Gast in deinem Haus, welches eigentlich kein Haus ist, sondern eine Burg mit _Flügeln_! Ich weiß, wie ich zu meinem Raum und zu der Küche komme, aber das war's auch schon. Und wenn du mich nicht herumführst und ich sollte verloren gehen und in irgendeinem Korridor irgendwo in dieser Burg sterben, dann wird dich mein Tod bis in dein Grab und weiter verfolgen."

Eine verblüffte Pause folgte Rons Ausbruch.

„Das ist eine redegewandte Art, um etwas zu bekommen." Severus blickte noch mal auf die Seite, die er las. Letzte Nacht, hatte er versprochen Ron eine Chance zu geben und ließ ihm einen weiteren Versuch. „Okay, wo willst du anfangen?"

Ron lächelte erleichtert. „Wie wär's mit dem Baby Raum, von dem mir Hester erzählt hat?"

„Baby Raum? Oh, der Raum! Muss ich dir das wirklich zeigen?", fragte Severus entsetzt.

„Sicher. Es klang interessant."

„Fein." Severus stand auf. „Aber wenn du auch nur ein Wort zu irgendjemanden in Hogwarts flüsterst, dann -"

„Dann wird mein Kopf rollen.", brachte Ron lachend zu Ende. „Komm schon, ich kann nicht warten."

Rwrwrwrwrwrwwrwrwr

„Sind die wirklich so laut?", schrie Ron über das Geheul in dem langen, schmalen Raum.

„Ja! Aber mach mir keine Vorwürfe. Du hast drauf bestanden!", schrie Severus zurück.

Sie waren in dem, was Ron vorher den „Baby Raum" genannt hatte. Es war wirklich ein unbenannter, geschlossener Raum, der genauso schmal wie ein Gang war, in dem die Baby-Portraits aller Snapes in der Geschichte untergebracht waren. Die Tradition fing mit Thelonius Snapes erstem Sohn an und wurde bis zu dem letzten Snape in der Gegenwart – Severus – weitergeführt.

Wie alle magischen Bilder waren die Babies in ihrem jeweiligen Rahmen nicht die stillen, lächelnden, unschuldigen Kinder in den Muggle Häusern. Es waren Babies! Das der Tür am nächsten wachte auf, als sie eintraten und es sendete einen lauten, wütend Schrei wegen der Störung aus. Die anderen Babies folgten bald und nun war der Raum eine lange, jammernde Höhle aus Babies.

„Wo bist du hier?", rief Ron.

„Nicht in deinem Leben!", rief Severus zurück. „Du musst es schon selber finden!"

„Ich werde dafür eine Ewigkeit brauchen. Und wenn du es mir nicht bald zeigst, werden wir hier so lange bleiben bis ich es finde – in der Mitte dieses Lärmes!"

„Du bist ein geborener Schwarzmaler." Severus platzierte seine rechte Hand fest über seinem Ohr, weil er mit der anderen drauf zeigte. „Dort! Der eine auf der rechten Seite mit dem Buch."

„Das bist du?" Ron eilte zu dem Portrait. „Awww…Baby Snape mit einem Bilderbuch. Wie süß kannst du eigentlich werden?"

„Halt deinen Mund, bevor ich dich erdrossle.", knurrte Snape. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden."

„Oh Schau! Er hört auf zu weinen. Er schläft ein. Ich hatte immer Schwierigkeiten dich mir als Baby vorzustellen, aber er ist wirklich süß. Und hübsch gebürstet auch."

„Ron.", fing Severus warnend an.

„Okay, wir verschwinden.", sagte er lachend als zu der Tür nach einem sichtbar verärgerten Severus eilte. Sie schlossen die Tür und schlossen damit den Klang des Heulens aus. Die beiden seufzten gegen die Wand gelehnt und ließen die gesegnete Ruhe einsinken.

„Ich entscheide, wohin wir als nächstes gehen, bevor du wieder anfangen kannst einen dämlichen Platz vorzuschlagen.", sagte Severus und warf Ron einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Das ist O.K. für mich.", sagte Ron mutig. „Also, wohin werden wir als nächstes geführt?"

(„Die Folterbank." Anm.: Nur ein kleiner Witz von mir.)

„Nach draußen."

Rwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

„Du hast Gewächshäuser? Du lebst in der Mitte eines Waldes! Für was brauchst du Gewächshäuser?" Ron starrte mit tellergroßen Augen auf die Anzahl der großen Glashäuser, die wohl die prächtigsten Spezies in bestem Aussehen enthielten. Aber es war, als wären sie seit Jahrzehnten menschenleer. Die Gebäude wirkten verfallen, bei manchen waren die Fenster zerbrochen, wenn die Pflanzen zu hoch gewachsen waren und andere beinhalteten Töpfe mit toten Pflanzen und überall all war eine dicke Schicht Staub.

„Zauberer haben nicht alle Zeit der Welt, um durch einen Wald zu latschen, um ein kleines Kraut zu suchen und außerdem ist es nicht gerade angenehm, wenn man andere durch Geräusche stört und die einen dann angreifen. Diese Gewächshäuser wurden für die Bequemlichkeit gemacht. Die meisten dieser Pflanzen werden für Sprüche gebraucht und wir haben einige der seltensten Bestände für Zaubertrankzutaten, die man auf dieser Seite der Erde finden kann."

„Wow…es muss wunderschön gewesen sein, als sie voller Pflanzen waren."

„Nicht so prachtvoll wie die in South Manor, das Haus meiner Eltern. Meine Mutter war eine großartige Zaubertrankmeisterin und eine fähige Gärtnerin. Sie hielt ihre Pflanzen gesund mit minimaler Hilfe von anderen und ihre Gärten waren der Stolz der Familie.", schwelgte Severus in Erinnerungen.

„Du hast noch eine andere Burg?", fragte Ron, überrascht herauszufinden, dass Severus reicher war, als er anfänglich gedacht hatte. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum ihre Familien nie miteinander agierten. Wenn Severus so über das _Besitzen_ von Burgen sprechen konnte, warum sollten sie dann jemals mit Weasleys rumhängen?

„Ja, aber es gibt sie nicht mehr. Es brannte fünf Jahre nach ihrem Tod ab. Alles wurde zerstört, auch die Gärten. Dort gibt es nichts mehr außer Land. Land und eine Menge Unkraut."

„Das ist traurig." Da war es keine Wunder, dass Severus so distanziert war. Er musste eine schwere Kindheit gehabt haben.

„Es macht nichts. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an viel erinnern. Ah! Hier sind wir!" Plötzlich lächelte er, während er das letzte Gewächshaus in der Reihe ansah. „Dieses hier ist mein Favorit. Es ist das wertvollste von allen und auch das einzige, was zu allerletzt von irgendeinem Menschen behandelt werden muss. Alles was die Gärtner zu tun hatten, war es gelegentlich zu säubern und sie mussten sicherstellen, dass keine der Pflanzen mit einer anderen kämpfte."

„Kämpfen?"

Severus öffnete die Tür mit einigen Schwierigkeiten und wirbelte Staub auf, der vor ihnen auf die Erde fiel. Drinnen war es sehr schummrig, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass es eine Weile her war, seit die großen Glasscheiben, aus denen die Wände und das Dach bestanden, gesäubert wurden. Sie traten langsam ein.

„Dieses Gewächshaus beherbergt die Pflanzen, die es nicht benötigen, dass man sie überwacht. Sie sind uralt und können Jahrzehnte ohne menschliche Pflege überleben. Der Fakt, dass sie es geschafft haben, hier zu überleben, in Gefangenschaft, ist ein Wunder für sich selbst. Wie du siehst, die meisten, wenn nicht auch alle, sind noch immer frisch und lebendig." Severus lachte sanft, als Ron sorgfältig einer großen, eklig aussehenden Pflanze mit schwarzen knolligen Auswüchsen auswich. „Die ist ziemlich harmlos, so lange wie du sie nicht unnötigerweise piekst."

„Es sieht sicher nicht so aus." Er starrte die große Pflanze misstrauisch an und dachte dabei, dass die großen, pfirsichfarbenen Blätter der Blüte gruseligerweise wie Fleisch aussahen. „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Zum Ende, dort sind wahren Schätze."

Severus führte ihm zu Ende von dem langen Gewächshaus, dabei gelegentlich eine überwucherte Rebe zur Seite schiebend. Ron behauptete für sich, dass dieses Gewächshaus besser gepflegt auszusehen schien im Vergleich zu den anderen. Vielleicht, war das ein Nebeneffekt, wenn man intelligente Pflanzen hielt. Er grinste Severus Rückseite an. Aber es schien noch etwas daneben zu existieren. Sogar der Zaubertrankprofessor schien ein paar Schwächen zu besitzen.

„Hier sammeln wir die Zutaten zur die Speicherung. Alles von der Flora, die du gesehen hast, sind feste Bestandteile der wichtigsten Zaubersprüche, die in der Zaubererwelt benutzt werden und manche von ihnen sind schwer zu bekommen. Hier sammeln wir die magischen Zutaten selber und können so sicherstellen, dass wir nur die besten Resultate erreichen.", fuhr Severus enthusiastisch fort, nachdem sie den kleinen Raum am Ende des Gewächshauses betraten hatten.

Nicht wie der Rest des Hauses, sah dieser wie ein hübsches normales Zimmer aus. Und in Anbetracht der Jahre, die herrenlos war, war es überraschend sauber. Flaschen mit Flüssigkeiten mit variierender Farbe reihten sich auf den Regalen des schmalen Raumes und der Marmortisch an der Seite hatte noch immer links hinter sich ein paar rostige Werkzeuge.

„Dieser Raum ist total versiegelt.", bemerkte Ron.

„Ja, es ist nötig, dass war hier drinnen ist so rein wie möglich zu halten."

Ron schloss die Tür und warf sie beide damit in Dunkelheit. Es gab trotzdem noch immer Licht, dem man dem schmalen Band von sauberen Fenstern an einer der Wände zu verdanken hatte. Aber das war's auch schon.

„Ron? Was machst du?", fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Nun, es ergibt keinen Sinn, den Staub reinzulassen, oder?"

„Natürlich." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht? „Ich meine, natürlich müssen wir die Versiegelung erhalten." Was sagte er da eigentlich? Versuchend seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen, sah er sich das Regal an, was ihm am nächsten war und berührte ein sauberes Glas, was mit einer blutroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Es gab noch andere ähnliche Gefäße auf dem Regal entlang.

„Was ist das?"

Severus sprang fast. Rons Atem hatte sein Ohr gekitzelt. Sie standen sich nah. Zu nah. Aber er gab sonst nichts, wo er hätte hingehen können. Er versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen und schwor sich genau da stehen zu bleiben, wo er gerade war.

„Es ist von der Pflanze, die du vorhin so sorgfältig vermieden hast."

„Und für was benutzt man sie?"

Er hörte sich so an, als ob er noch näher gekommen wäre, und seine Worte sprach er mit einem heiseren Wispern. Severus Puls erhöhte sich unwillkürlich. Er sprach schnell: „Es ist eine entscheidende Zutat für Liebestränke. Aber nicht die Art, die sich junge Mädchen in ihren Träumen zusammenbrauen. Liebestränke sind eigentlich nicht mehr als Begierdetränke, denn Liebe kann nicht versiegelt in eine Flasche gefüllt und verkauft werden."

„Wie wahr." Ron klang dieses Mal ernster. Seine Stimme kroch vorwärts, Finger streiften Severus Taille und sorgten dafür, dass der ältere Mann beinahe wieder gesprungen wäre, aufgrund dieser plötzlichen Situation. Aber sie passierten ihn und berührten die Reihe der scheinenden Flaschen vor ihnen. „Ich glaube, dass sie nicht so einfach verschwinden kann."

Stille folgte dieser Aussage. Für einen endlosen Moment füllte nur das Geräusch ihrer Atmung die Luft und Severus glaubte, dass Ron das rauschende Blut in seinen Ohren hören konnte. Er schluckte kräftig und versuchte die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Ron-"

„Shh…" Langsam drehte er sich zu Severus und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an, ihre Stirnen berührten sich fast. Severus konnte einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck in Rons Augen sehen. Ein Tropfen Schweiß kroch seinen Nacken hinunter als er begreifend zurückstarrte.

Und dann küssten sie sich. Severus wusste nicht, wer wen küsste, aber er kümmerte sich auch nicht wirklich um diesen Punkt. Er leckte hungrig über Rons Lippen, als der jüngere Mann seine Finger in seinen langen Haare vergrub und so ihre Münder zusammen in einen Taumel von Sehnsucht und Begierde zog. Sie stießen aus Versehen gegen das Regal und sandten es fast gen Boden, wenn Ron sie nicht daran vorbeigezogen hätte und drückte Severus in eine sitzende Position auf dem Marmortisch.

Ungeachtet seiner Reflexe war Ron nicht fähig den bestimmten Krug am Fallen zu hindern…es fiel auf rechts auf die Marmoroberfläche, wo er gerade Severus hingeschmissen hatte. Die beiden starrten es mit entsetzter Faszination an als es auf dem Tisch aufschlug, der Deckel auf den Boden flog und die dünne Flüssigkeit auf Severus Schenkeln durch die dicke Wolle seiner Robe verschüttet wurde.

„Das ist der…" Rons Augen weiteten sich. „Was bewirkt-„

Er kam nie dazu seine Frage zu beenden. Mit unkontrollierten Fingern griff er ihn und küsste ihn bis seine Unterlippe von seinen Bissen blutete. Severus konnte fühlen wie seine Haut brannte, die Hitze von seinen Beinen breitete sich über seinen gesamten Körper aus als sich seine Gedanken auf einen Namen fokussierten: Ron. Und er konnte nicht genug von ihm kriegen.

Er packte Rons Hose unter seiner Robe und zog sie ihm aus, die Kraft seiner Finger sandte die Knöpfe fliegen, wer weiß wohin. Mit einem Grinsen bewegte sich seine Hand wissend über die wohlbehütete Beule in Rons Unterhose und sorgte dafür, dass der Junge vor Verlangen erschauderte. Bis zum Kontrollverlust provoziert, schnappte sich Ron Severus Robe und zog sie bis runter auf seine Hüfte, auf dem Weg dahin zerrissen einige Nähte.

„Du trägst nichts drunter?" Ron gaffte ihn an.

„Bist du nicht zufrieden?", wisperte Severus.

Ron grinste nur als Erwiderung als seine Hände auf diese straffe Haut krochen, um sie zu massieren, von der er seit Tagen phantasiert hatte. Severus stöhnte. Er wollte das, ja, aber er brauchte schneller irgendetwas. Seine Begierde drohte ihn zu überwältigen und er brauchte, wollte, Ron komplett in sich. Er legte seine Hand über Rons Handgelenk und wisperte: „Schlaf mit mir. Schlaf jetzt mit mir." (Anm.: Oder der die Hardcore- Version will: „Just fuck me. Fuck me now.")

Und für einen kurzen Moment starrten geweitete braune Augen…bevor er plötzlich schrie, seinen Namen rief als sein Kopf gegen die Wand schlug, der Schmerz wurde von der quälenden Sensation, von ihm ausgefüllt zu sein, übertroffen. Seine Beine waren um Rons Hüfte in Ekstase gewickelt und er spürt wie sein Blut Feuer fing, als er kam. Rons Hand verletzte die Haut an seinem Hintern, als sich sein Griff straffte und er fortfuhr sich weiter mit harten Stößen in ihm zu versenken, als er all das Warten und Wollen der letzten Tage in den finalen Stoß hineinsteckte.

Severus zog Ron keuchend zu sich als er sich gegen die Wand plumpsen ließ. Er leckte die errötenden Ohrläppchen auf eine unartige Weise, schmeckte die süße Essenz von seiner Haut. „Ich will mehr.", wisperte er sanft.

Ron küsste ihn zurück. „Gern geschehen."

Und so tat er es. Wieder und wieder und wieder.

Rwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Ich verstehe zwar, den Zusammenhang zwischen den zwei letzten gesprochen Sätzen nicht. Aber was solls.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel dauert es leider auch wieder länger. Ich verfluche die Seminarfacharbeit, wer hat sich diesen Scheiß ausgedacht!


	16. Ein kleines bisschen von dir

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Nichts gehört mir! Auch nicht die Idee zu der Story oder sonstiges!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 16/17

Betaleserin: Casija

Danke für eure Reviews.

Kapitel 15: Ein kleines bisschen von dir

Als Severus Snape aufwachte, fühlte er die übliche Desorientierung, die der Morgen mit sich brachte. Er gähnte und blinzelte träge, als er seine Routine am Morgen durchging – wo er war und was er heute zu tun hatte.

Aber nach wenigen Sekunden, sobald er exakt realisierte hatte, wo er war und _warum_ er hier war, vergaß er schnell sein Vorhaben, seine geplante Routine durchzugehen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", murmelte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, fühlte Severus wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen. Verdammt! Es sollte illegal sein, so früh am Morgen schon so sexy zu klingen. (B/N: Morgens sexy klingen? Ihr wollt meine Stimme morgens lieber nicht hören!) Er hoffte still, dass er nicht quieken würde, wenn er sprach. „Ja." #Na, das war so gar nicht so schwer. Nicht wahr, Severus?#

Eine Hand schlängelte sich um seine Taille und er fühlte, dass Ron näher rückte und seinen Nacken küsste. Severus versteifte sich leicht, als er Rons Brust an seinem Rücken fühlte…und den Rest weiter unten.

Ron kicherte: „Relax, ich will nicht beißen."

„Du hast schon mal getan.", antwortete Severus ein wenig sauer. Es war etwas schwer, die Ereignisse von gestern zu vergessen, denn jedes Detail war klar in seinem Kopf gespeichert, nun da er die Bisse erwähnt hatte.

„Oh, hab ich, huh?"

Severus hörte es eher, als dass er das bösartige Grinsen von Ron sah, das dieser im Gesicht haben musste, als er das sagte. Erwartungsgemäß bissen ihn scharfe kleine Zähne leicht in die Seite des Nackens. Severus schreckte mit einem Lachen zurück. „Das kitzelt! Du weißt, dass ich dort sehr empfindlich bin." (B/N: Ähm... Sev? Du weißt schon, dass Ron gerade gebissen hat, oder? #g#)

„Deswegen liebe ich es, das zu tun.", antwortete der andere zufrieden.

Severus war gerade dabei etwas zu erwidern. Aber was auch immer er sagen wollte, verschwand vollkommen, als er eine andere Art von Einsatz hinter sich spürte. Er hielt seinen Atem an.

„Bereit für eine kurze morgendliche Wiederholung?" Rons Stimme war eher rau, als er wisperte und seine Finger liebkosten Severus Hüfte sanft.

„Ja. Oh jjaaa…."

Rwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

„Ow!", rief Ron aus, als er plötzlich vom Stuhl aufstand. Er hatte seine „Kondition" vergessen und sich auf seine übliche sorglose Art hingesetzt. Nun erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass er sich mit mehr Bedacht setzen sollte.

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein.", mahnte Severus ihn herb. Er winkte mit seinem Zauberstab über Rons Seite des Tisches und eine Platte Sandwichs materialisierte sich. „Hier, du musst hungrig sein."

Ron rieb beleidigt seinen Hintern und schoss Severus einen dreckigen Blick zu. „Du warst derjenige, der vorhin nicht vorsichtig war!"

„Hah! Nun,_ du_ hast nach einer Wiederholung gefragt!"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein _Tier_ am Morgen bist!", erwiderte der andere defensiv. „Und du hättest mehr Gleitcreme benutzen sollen.", schniefte er.

„Ich habe mehr benutzt als du.", antwortete Snape trocken. „Und, siehst du mich wie eine kleine Lady hier rumsitzen?"

„Wie auch immer." Ron streckte seine Zunge raus, grinste und half sich selbst zu ein paar Sandwichs.

Severus versteckte sein Lächeln. In Wahrheit fühlte er sich wie ein sehr, sehr befriedigter Kater. (Und wie!#grins#) So sehr er es auch liebte von seiner rothaarigen Wildkatze geritten zu werden, fühlte er doch, dass seine Ausrüstung eher die Action vermisste. Und zum Glück für ihn hatte Ron bereitwillig zugestimmt, vom Normalen abzuweichen und wurde dieses Mal zum empfangenden Ende. Offenbar hatte Severus seine Fähigkeiten nicht verloren.

„Also darum müssen alle diese Mädchen wegen dir verrückt werden.", sagte Ron erstaunt, sein Mund voll mit Brot und Käse.

„Nur Girls?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und dieses Arschloch, Malfoy.", fuhr Ron fort. Er winkte mit einem Sandwich in der Luft und schlug damit auf den vorgestellten Kopf von Draco ein. „Ich schwöre, ich habe gesehen wie er dich mit einem weniger als anständig bezeichneten Ausdruck in den Augen angestarrt hat. Und er flirtete!" Er sah finster drein, als er sich an Draco's vermutlichen Übertretungen erinnerte.

„Ich bin geschmeichelt.", sagte Severus, während er versuchte sein Lachen zu kontrollieren. „Sei ehrlich, obwohl ich meine niederen Instinkte zwischen der Schülerpopulation nicht entfesselt habe."

„Und das solltest du auch nicht." Ron warnte ihn mit einem Wink des Sandwichs. Und er fügte als einen nachträglichen Einfall, „Außer bei mir.", hinzu.

„Natürlich." Severus tätschelte seine Hand.

„Hast du keinen Hunger? Hier, hast du welche." Ron schob die Platte zu ihm rüber.

„Nein, es ist alles okay. Ich bin nicht hungrig." Severus machte eine Pause. „Zumindest nicht auf Nahrung."

Ron erbleichte. „So bald?"

„Dir beim Essen zusehen, war ziemlich…inspirierend." Der schwarz angezogene Mann leckte sich über die Lippen, seine dunklen Augen gefüllt mit flüssigem Feuer.

Für einen Moment versuchte Ron an die Notlage seines missbrauchten Hinterns zu denken. Wenn man dann allerdings die Alternative betrachtete…er schob enthusiastisch seine Platte von sich weg. „Lass uns zurück zum Bett gehen!"

Severus lachte, als Ron ihn von seinem Stuhl hochzog. Sie stürzten in den Gang, lachend und küssend als Ron Severus zwischen sich und der Wand gefangen hielt. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander, Zungen duellierten sich wild als Severus Rons Robe packte und das Material am Rücken beinahe zerriss. Ron stöhnte als er Severus beachtliche _Inspiration_ da unten fühlte. Plötzlich schien das Schlafzimmer so weit entfernt.

„Warte.", keuchte Ron. „Wir müssen noch ein bisschen …mehr … gehen…ah!"

„Scheiß aufs Schlafzimmer.", knurrte Severus. Er zog Ron runter auf den staubigen Boden und küsste ihn in die Einwilligung. Ron murmelte bloß sein benommenes Einverständnis.

Später würden sie eine paar Minuten aufwenden, um ihre interessanten Markierungen auf dem Staub zu begutachten. (B/N: Tja, Künstler eben! Sie sollten eine Ausstellung machen. Ich bin dabei:-D)

Rwrwrwrwrwrwr

„Hab ich jemals etwas getan, um das zu verdienen?", wimmerte Harry.

„Halt den Mund und tu deinen Teil.", schnappte Hermine gutmütig. Sie pickte sich eine Robe aus Harrys Wandschrank raus und reichte sie ihm. „Hier, zieh das an."

„Arrgh! Das ist die Dunkelgrüne! Ich hasse sie (Anm. die Robe). Ich seh' darin wie ein Slytherin aus!" Er gab ihr einen verwundeten Blick.

„Sie steht dir. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass sie irgendetwas zu dir in Boxershorts sagen würde." Dann machte sie nachdenklich eine Pause. „Eigentlich könnte das eine gar nicht so schlechte Idee sein."

„Fein. Ich werde die Robe tragen." Er nahm sie und fing an, sie sich anzuziehen, wenn auch eher sauer.

„Warum so verärgert? Ist es so schlimm – die Aussicht mit Padma auszugehen?", fragte Hermine ein paar Momente später. Harrys Verhalten begann wirklich verdächtig zu werden. Als erstes hatte sie es angekreidet, dass er mit niemand gesehen werden wollte. Aber den Weg, den er benutze, begann ein wenig Extrem zu erscheinen. „Ich kenne dutzende von Jungs, die zu ihr nicht nein sagen würden."

„Ich weiß nicht.", wich Harry aus. „Ich glaube, sie ist einfach nicht mein Typ." Er umklammerte fest seine Robe und posierte vor Hermine. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Wundervoll." Sie tätschelte liebevoll seine Schulter. „Dorthin, jetzt. Es wird nicht so schlimm, da bin ich sicher. Nach allem kannst du nicht für immer sicher neutral verbleiben."

Er schnaubte. „Als ob." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Apropos…ich habe niemals gefragt. Wie in der Welt hast du es geschafft, eine Date zwischen ihr und mir zu arrangieren?"

„Das war leicht!" Hermine lachte als sie die Tür öffnete. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du mit ihr schlafen willst!"

rwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

Hermine setzte sich die geliehene Brille auf ihre Nase und blickte Stirnrunzeln in die Speisekarte. Sie tippte mit ihrem Finger auf den Tisch als sie versuchte hinter den Kellner zu spähen, der auf ihre Bestellung wartete.

„Madam?", fragte der Kellner neugierig.

„Ah…ich bekomme einen Hühnchensalat. Und einen gekühlten Evian." Hermine räusperte sich. Sie war die Stimme noch immer nicht gewöhnt. Sie lächelte zärtlich zu dem Kellner. „Rotes Fleisch ist nicht zu gut für mich in diesem Alter." Der Kellner erwiderte ihr Lächeln, verbeugte sich und ging.

#Hierher zu kommen, mit dem Aussehen von Madam Pomfrey, war eine geniale Idee.# , dachte sie bei sich, während sie leise mit ihrem Löffel voller Genugtuung leise auf den Tisch klopfte. Natürlich, sie musste Seamus versprechen, dass sie seinen nächsten Verwandlungsaufsatz schrieb, nur damit er in den Krankenflügel wanken, über seine Bauchschmerzen ächzen und ihr eine Probe von den Haaren der Heilerin bringen würde. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor sie ihre nächste Dosis Vielsafttrank einnehmen musste. Nun sie musste sich keine Sorgen drüber machen, dass sie wie ein auffallender Jugendlicher im „Einhorn" aussah.

Zwei Tische weiter rechts, war Harry gerade dabei Parvais Zwillingsschwester mit seinem Charme einzufangen. Sie lachte über einen seiner Scherze, während ihre Zwiebelsuppe (#Zwiebelsuppe!", schauderte Hermine) größtenteils unbeachtete da stand.

Hermine tauchte hinter ihrem großen Fuchsienfächer(eine Liebenswürdigkeit von Lavender) in Deckung, als Padma sich umdrehte, um mit einem vorbeigehenden Kellner zu reden. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie entdeckt würde, auch wenn sie hier wie Madam Pomfrey aussah.

#Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie keine anderer Schüler dazu entscheidet hier zu essen.#, dachte sie. Es schien nicht wahrscheinlich. „Das Einhorn" war ein sehr teurer Platz – nicht der übliche Samstagnachttreff für einen Teenager.

#Außer für einen Malfoy!#, dachte Hermine entsetzt als sie Draco Malfoy und seine zwei schwergewichtigen Handlanger in den Speisesaal stolzieren sah. Sie versuchte sich hinter ihrem Fächer zu beruhigen und verwünschte den blonden Slytherin für seine Wahl des Restaurants. Sie betete zum Himmel, dass Draco Harry und Padma niemals sehen würde.

Sie folgte dem Slytherin Prozess mit ihren Augen. Sie wählten einen Tisch, der ihrem näher als Harrys war. Und Malfoy, preiset seine Frettchenseele, setzte sich mit dem Rücken zum Gryffindor, der den Eingangsbereich nicht einsehen konnte. Sie tauschten mit dem Kellner Vertrautheiten aus, welche Hermine den Eindruck gaben, dass das hier wahrscheinlich eins von Draco Malfoys normalen Plätzen zum Essen außerhalb der Schule war.

Fünf Minuten später verlief immer noch alles reibungslos da beide, Gryffindor und Slytherin Jungen, mit ihren Begleitern redeten – sich der Präsens des anderen absolut nicht bewusst. Gerade als sich Hermine erlaubte zu relaxen, ging irgendein Depp an Malfoy vorbei und schaffte es, dass sich eine Locke von Dracos makellosen Frisur in seiner stacheligen Robe verhakte. Der erzürnte Slytherin stand auf und drehte sich um, mit der Absicht dem angreifenden Zauberer die Meinung zu geigen als er exakt in diesem Moment Harry Potter erspähte, der genau 10 Fuß von ihm entfernt saß.

Den Zauberer mit der stacheligen Robe vollkommen vergessend, marschierte Draco, sein Gesicht rot vor Ärger, auf Harrys Tisch zu und packte eine Handvoll von Harrys Kragen. Der Gryffindor versteifte sich aus Überraschung und starrte Draco aus geweiteten Augen an, während Padma wütend aufstand. Die Drei wechselten Worte und Hermine hätte irgendjemanden getötet, um mithören zu können, aber sie waren unbarmherzig diskret. Sie stritten sich wispernd für eine Minute oder zwei, während Hermine ihren Fächer packte, unfähig ihre Position zu ändern.

Harry beendete die Sache, indem er aufstand und ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch legte. Padma mit sich ziehend, entschuldigte er sich beim Oberkellner, Draco völlig ignorierend und verließ das Gebäude.

Leise fluchend ging Draco zurück zu seinen Tisch, setzte sich neben seine Bodyguards, die mit offenen Mündern dasaßen und begann wütend zu essen.

Hermine ließ die Luft raus, die sie bis jetzt angehalten hatte. Sie musste sofort mit Harry sprechen. Ihren Fächer zuschnappend, sprang sie beinahe auf, als ein Kellner sich vor ihr materialisierte.

„Ihr Salat, Madam."

Rwrwrwrwrwrwrwrwr

„Harry!" Noch immer die unförmigen Klamotten anhabend, raffte Hermine diese zusammen und stand von der Gemeinschaftsraumcouch auf als Harry herein kam. Sie war schon vor Stunden angekommen, sich ärgernd, dass Draco Malfoys Erscheinen den gesamten Verhörplan ruiniert hatte und entschied sie sich auf Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum zu warten. Es war ihr Glück, dass ihr Freund erst lange, nachdem der Letzte ins Bett gegangen war, ankam. „Also, was ist da passiert? Warum war Malfoy so sauer?"

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. „Wie kannst du das wissen? Ich habe dich dort nirgendwo gesehen?" Er bemerkte ihren Aufzug und sah sie noch verwirrter an. „Und was ist das für ein Outfit?"

„Äh…lange Geschichte. Aber ich werde sie dir später erzählen. „Was jetzt allerdings wichtig ist, dass du die gesamte Story von Padma bekommen hast?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Hast du doch, oder?"

Harry setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf die Couch und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne plumpsen. „Setz dich und ich erzähle dir, was ich weiß."

Widerstrebend tat Hermine, was er sagte und trat dabei auf ihre Robe und wäre beinahe in ihrer Aufregung gestolpert und hingeflogen. „Harry, lass mich nicht länger in dieser Ungewissheit.", bettelte sie.

„Okay, okay!", lachte Harry und hob beide Hände. „Im Grunde ist es das und ich werde es kurz fassen. Offenbar nahm Padma ihm wohl die Sache auf dem Weihnachtsball vor drei Jahren ein wenig übel. Was Ron nicht wusste, war, dass sie das wirklich für ihn getan hat und dann – nun er hat sie während der Party ignoriert. Als sie die Gerüchte gehört hat, in denen Ron mit dem schmierigen Ars – ich meine Snape gesehen wurde, ist sie ausgerastet. Nachdem sich dich und mich belauscht hatte, als wir über die Wette gesprochen haben, plante sie ihre Revanche, denn sie konnte nicht glauben, dass „dieser Idiot" – ich denke sie meinte Ron – Snape ihr vorziehen würde. Padma gab vor, dass sie Parvati sei und kitzelte aus Neville die Informationen raus und war erfreut zu erfahren, dass er das kleine Stück Papier, auf dem ich und Ron diesen lächerlichen Vertrag unterzeichnet hatten, aufbewahrte. Es war total leicht ihn zu stehlen und ihn zu Snape zu schicken. Und ihr endet ihr Part von der Story." Harry atmete tief ein nach seiner langen Geschichte.

„Nun verstehe ich, warum…" Hermine klopfte auf ihren Schenkel und ihre Augen bekamen einen fernen Blick. Plötzlich runzelte sie die Stirn. „Du meinst, sie hat dir das alles erzählt, als du sie gefragt hast?"

„Ja?"

„Du hast nur gefragt?" Hermines Augen wurden schmal. „Harry, ich glaub dir nicht. Es braucht mehr als nur eine Frage, damit sie die ganze Story ausplaudert, auch wenn du Harry Potter bist. Was hast du ihr getan?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich unschuldig. „Absolut nichts! Ich hab ihr kein Haar gekrümmt!"

„Du hast also nicht, hm? Dann hast du sie also nicht berührt, nicht geküsst oder sie ohnmächtig gemacht mit deinem", sie hustete. „männlichen Gewohnheiten, also was hast du ihr gesagt, damit sie beichtete?"

Harrys Blick wurde defensiv. „Ich habe getan, was du mich gebeten hast zu tun. Es ist nicht wichtig, was ich getan habe so lange ich es getan habe."

Hermine spannte sich ein Stück an. „Verheimlichst du mir irgendetwas wichtiges?"

„Nein." Als sie ihn lediglich vorwurfsvoll ansah, rollte Harry mit seinen Augen und sagte: „Fein. Ich gestehe es. Sie versuchte mich dazu zu bringen, dass ich…Dinge tue. Aber ich habe nein gesagt und habe ich vielleicht ein paar Dinge gesagt, die sie verunsichert haben. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen! Sie war so hartnäckig. Und sie ist stark! Tatsächlich denke ich, dass ich diesen blauen Fleck am Hintern bekommen habe, als sie versuchte - "

„Harry.", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Erspare mir bitte die glorreichen Details."

„Oh, okay." Er errötet und räusperte sich. „Ich habe ein paar Dinge gesagt, mehr als ich tatsächlich beabsichtigt hatte. Und sie brach zusammen und schrie, dass ich fast genauso wertlos bin wie Ron. Wir hatten diesen kleinen Streit und ich habe es dann geschafft, etwas Zeug aus ihr heraus zu pressen." Er machte eine Pause und sein Gesicht wurde weicher. „Jetzt fühle ich Mitleid für sie. Sie hat jemanden verdient, der sie besser behandeln würde."

„Das denke ich auch.", stimmte Hermine mit etwas Reserviertheit zu. „Sie hat jedoch eine Menge Trubel verursacht."

„Ja…ich vermute, wir sollten es Ron erzählen."

„Umhm." Sie nickte. „Ich frage mich, was er gerade da draußen macht? Ich hoffe, er hatte ein paar Erfolge dabei, uh, Snape zurückzugewinne."

Rwrwrwrwrwrwr

„NEIN! NEIN! NICHT AUFHÖREN! JA! JA! JA!"

„Shhh…", murmelte Ron bange. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Augenbraue, während er rhythmisch zustieß. „Du könntest deine Tante wecken!"

„Ich bin schon wach!", zwitscherte eine amüsierte Stimme aus dem Portrait.

Aber Severus wurde es weiterhin besorgt. „Ah…ah…OH!" Er grunzte laut und erschauerte heftig als er unter Ron kam.

Später, nachdem sie es geschafft hatten nach ihrem Schlaftrunk einzuschlafen, streichelten Rons Finger über Severus flachen Bauch. Der Tag brach gerade an und er konnte die entfernten Schreie der Greife hören. „Wie romantisch. Menschenfressende Greife kreischen und im Hintergrund geht die Sonne auf." Er grinste.

„Hmph." Severus wälzte sich herum. „Es ist noch früh. Schlaf weiter."

„Aber ich habe schon geschlafen."

Innerlich ächzend bedeckte Severus sein Gesicht mit einem Kissen. „Dann versuche niemand anderes zu belästigen."

„Aber ich möchte reden.", fuhr Ron hartnäckig fort, den gewöhnlichen Tonfall seines Partners total vergessend. „Außerdem habe ich dir etwas wirklich wichtiges zu sagen."

„Was? Dass dein Popo verletzt ist?"

„Nein." Er machte eine Pause, bevor er sehnsüchtig sagte: „Ich liebe dich."

Severus fror ein. Er zog das Kissen langsam von seinem Gesicht runter als er sich zu Ron umdrehte. „Sag nicht etwas, was du nicht meinst."

„Aber ich tue es.", sagte Ron ernst. „Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn es nicht so wäre."

Anstelle einer Antwort belohnte Severus ihn mit einem seines seltenen Lächelns und setzt sich im Bett auf.

„Ich möchte nur für immer mit dir hier bleiben.", sprach Ron weiter, während sich seine Augen mit der Erklärung weiteten.

„Willst du?" Snape drehte sich und starrte ihn an. „Ich habe nur gerade gedacht…dass ich vielleicht genug von meinem Urlaub habe. Ich vermisse mein Büro. Auch diese verfluchten Idioten, die ich Schüler nenne. Diese Burg ist einfach zu groß – zu zugig für uns zwei." Er hob eine Augenbraue als er Ron ansah. „Und du solltest zurück zu deinen Klassen! Ich will nicht, dass Dumbledor mich wegen der Ausnutzung eines Minderjährigen anklagt, wenn du niemals wieder dein Gesicht zeigst."

„Ich weiß." Ron zuckte zusammen. „Ich werde gehen, wann immer du dazu bereit bist. Wenngleich ich froh bin über die Pause vom Unterricht."

„Und ich dachte, du bist hergekommen, um mich zu sehen.", sagte Severus mit einem verletzten Blick.

„Hab ich! Ich bin hergekommen, um dich zu sehen!", sagte Ron hastig. „Es ist nur, du weißt schon …Schule. Die ganze Hausaufgabensache. Ach ja, ich vermute, die muss ich machen, genauso wie ich Malfoy wieder dabei zusehen muss wie er mit dir flirtet." Er lächelte reumütig.

„Oh, glaub mir, er flirtet nicht mit mir.", sagte Severus bedeutungsvoll.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du erfährst es zu gegebener Zeit." Er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. „Wir gehen nach dem Essen. Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge zusammen sammeln bis Mittag." Gerade als er sich vom Bett erheben wollte, drückte Ron ihn zurück.

„Was?", fragte Severus lachend. „Sag mir nicht, du willst eine nächste Runde?"

Ron grinste albern (eher saftig, dachte Severus). „Ich liebe dich.", wisperte er sanft. „Du glaubst mir, oder?", fügte er zögernd hinzu als er nach eine paar quälenden Sekunden keine Antwort, sondern nur Stille erhielt.

Severus lächelte leicht. Er strich eine Locke von Rons Haar von seiner Stirn und dachte wie süß er doch aussah mit dem wild verstreuten Sommersprossen auf der wohlgeformten Nase. „Ja, ich glaube dir."

Und Ron legte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück aufs Bett, zufrieden mit der Antwort. Angesichts dem Stand ihrer Beziehung vor ein paar Tagen, war ein einfaches _Ich glaube dir_ ein riesiger Fortschritt. Und als er Severus bewundernd anstarrte, der gerade vom Bett wegging, realisierte er, dass es jedoch nicht die perfekte Antwort sein konnte, aber es war überhaupt nicht schlimm.

Rwrwrwrwrwr

Tja, Kinder, dann kommt nur noch der Epilog und die Geschichte ist zu Ende. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll. Aber eins ist klar, auf den Epilog müsst ihr nicht so lange warten! (Hoffe ich 'leise flüster')


	17. Epilog

**Der Fang**

Original: „The Catch" von Passo auf Nichts gehört mir! Auch nicht die Idee zu der Story oder sonstiges!

Pairing: RW/SS

Kapitel: 17/17

Betaleserin: Casija

Hier ist also das gewünschte letzte Kapitel. 'schnief' Hier hört erst einmal nächste Zeit nichts von mir, ich muss erst noch die Seminarfacharbeit zu Ende schreiben und dann suche ich nach einer neuen schönen Geschichte für euch.

Danke für eure Reviews.

Epilog

ein paar Tage später in Hogwarts…

Hermine runzelte eine wenig die Stirn, als sie Ron mit Padma reden sah, am anderen Ende der großen Halle. Sie schienen gut miteinander klarzukommen, als sie alles, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war, beredeten. Er tätschelte ihre Schulter als sie ihr Gespräch beendeten und er zu seinem Platz am Gryffindortisch trottete.

„Du hast mit ihr geredet.", bemerkte Hermine und hob ihre Augenbrauen.

Ron, der wusste was sie meinte, zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Er rief in seinem Geist noch einmal das lange Gespräch ab, dass eine Menge Entschuldigungen (Padma), eisige Stille (Snape), ein paar Tränen (Padma), ein paar Umarmungen (Ron zu Padma) und eine Menge Gekichere danach einschloss. Es war eine überraschende und anstrengende Unterredung. „Sie hat sich bei uns beiden entschuldigt. Ich glaube, sie bereut wirklich, was sie getan hat. Es wäre für alle besser, wenn wir einfach vergessen, was passiert ist."

„Man, man, ich wusste nicht, dass großartiger Sex die Nächstenliebe so steigern könnte.", kicherte sie und aß ein kleines Stück von ihrem Toast.

Seine Augenbrauen wackelten. „Es vollbringt Wunder. Apropos, wo ist Harry?", wunderte Ron sich laut.

„Seinen Zaubertrankaufsatz fertig schreiben. Er hat wegen alledem das vergessen, sagte er."

„Das ist irgendwie einleuchtend. Er war nämlich gestern Nacht lange weg. Ich bin eingeschlafen, bevor er zurückgekommen ist."

„Weißt du", grübelte Hermine. „Harry benimmt sich irgendwie seltsam." _(B/N: Wenn du wüsstest ! #g#)_

Rons Gabel stoppte auf ihrem Weg zu seinem Mund. „Seltsam? In welcher Weise?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Es war nur etwas, was er gesagt hat, bevor – betreffend seiner Unterhaltung mit Padma. Ich kann nur noch nicht wirklich mit dem Finger darauf zeigen."

„Du wirst es später schon herausfinden."

Zustimmend wechselte Hermine das Thema und begann Ron über den Vorschlag von Percy zu erzählen, dass sie den Sommer zusammen mit dem Rest der Familie Weasley in Ägypten verbringen würden. Ron war begeistert von der Idee und gab seine Einwilligung und sagte, dass seine Eltern sehr glücklich sein würden sie mitzunehmen. Als er mit Hermine lachte, sah er quer durch die Halle zu Snape. Sie lächelten sich kurz gegenseitig an, bevor der Zaubertrankprofessor den Kontakt brach und sich zu Trelawney zurück drehte. _(B/N: Er redet freiwillig mit der Trelawney? Der Kerl muss an Geschmacksirrungen leiden!)_

Alles war zurück an seinem Platz, wo es sein sollte. Was könnte besser sein?

Rwrwrwrwrwrwr

„Ich schwöre, ich habe es nur getan, um Ron zu helfen!", beharrt Harry auf etwas, was er scheinbar schon zu millionsten Mal sagte, als der Schweiß ihm den Nacken runter rann. „Ich wollte es nie tun!" _(Woher nur der Schweiß kommt? #dreckig grins#)_

„Du solltest besser die Wahrheit sagen!", knurrt eine Stimme grob.

„Tu ich! Tu ich!", schrie Harry, sein Körper spannte sich an, als er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Seine Bemühungen scheiterten einen Moment später als er begann zur selben Zeit zu keuchen und zu schreien. „Oh Gott, bitte…OH GOTT!"

„Es ist nicht Sonntag, Süßer.", wisperte Draco Malfoy als er den zitternden Körper seines Lovers neben sich hielt. „Sorry für das Verhör und für das Explodieren im Restaurant. Ich teile dich halt nicht gerne, und schon gar nicht mit Girls wie _sie_."

Harry lächelte schwach, die Wellen des Orgasmus' noch nachglühen lassend. „Wenn das deine Vorstellung von einer eifersüchtigen Folter ist, dann geh ich jeden Tag mit einem Mädchen aus."

„Halt den Mund, Darling und spreiz deine Beine." Der Blonde grinste sündig. „Ich habe das Frühstück verpasst und ich bin sehr hungrig."

„Wie sie wünschen, Sir, wie sie wünschen."

(B/N: Irgendwie fehlt da noch ein Punkt aus dem Vertrag. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein! Hiermit verabschiede ich mich von euch. Sobald die liebe Noir wieder was raus bringt, „sehen" wir uns wieder! Eure Casija ;-))

FIN


End file.
